The Goblet of Love
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Hermione and Viktor share a destiny. This is a companion piece to Durmstrang's Daughter.
1. New Friends

I make no money from this . All characters belong to JKR. I am simply playing in her garden. All possible kudos to my wonderful new Beta, Happybunny. She is keeping me on the straight and narrow.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

I have no idea why I was sitting there, watching who put their names into the Goblet of Fire. I suppose it was because all of my friends were there.

When George and Fred did their little asinine bit with the Aging Potion and wound up fighting, I was amused because I had told them what would happen. I looked up a moment later to find the young man from Durmstrang staring at me.

He was not conventionally handsome, having too strong a nose and a heavy jaw line. But he had the most remarkable eyes, deep chestnut brown with gold flecks in them. He looked at me and almost smiled. I was intrigued by his seemingly conspiratorial air, as if we shared a secret, somehow. It never occurred to me that my life had changed immeasurably in that one moment.

Later that same day I was in the library studying when a hand appeared in front of me, holding a pale pink rose. I looked up to him again. He smiled before asking permission to sit next to me. I was intrigued. I knew his name was Viktor Krum and that he played professional Quidditch for the Bulgarian team. It had been a surprise to learn he was still a student at Durmstrang. I smiled and nodded that he could join me.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Miss Granger. Your smile, as I dropped my name into the Goblet, seemed like an omen. I was told before I came, that I would win the greatest prize of my life here. Thank you for making this day exceptional."

"Erm... thank you for the rose. I do hope you are chosen to represent Durmstrang."

"I see you are studying Arithmancy. I took that same subject last year. I would be happy to share my notes with you. I brought them to see if I could discern the possible outcome of the Triwizard Contest. If you permit, I will bring them to you tomorrow at this time. I, also, spend a great deal of time in the library. It is a place I do not get bothered by fans wanting autographs or giggling."

"There are some quiet spots in the grounds where you can avoid people, too. I can show you around the school, if you are interested."

"Did you forget to tell me your first name on purpose, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, of course, my first name is Hermione. Sorry."

"Hermione is a good Greek name, a strong name for a pretty, young witch. I am Viktor, with a k. I would like to see the school, Hermione. And in return I will tell you about your name. Until tomorrow then, Hermione, I will miss your smile."

He stood up and walked away. I quickly gathered up my books and went in search of Professor McGonagall. I needed to ask her if it was permissible for me to study Viktor's notes from his NEWT level Arithmancy class. The gossip had already decided that he was over 17, in his last year at Durmstrang and had no girlfriend. He did, however, have beautiful manners and a charming way about him.

Professor McGonagall assured me that it was perfectly acceptable for me to use his notes as they would give me a different perspective on the subject. I thanked her before going off to the dormitory. I placed the rose in a phial of water on the windowsill where it would get some sunlight.

My suitemates never asked where the rose came from. That was a good thing. They were both Viktor Krum crazy and I would have been pestered to death with questions.

At dinner that night I watched the Slytherin table because that was where the Durmstrang students had been seated. Viktor looked over at me and winked. In the morning I went off to my first class which was double Potions with the Slytherins. The Durmstrang Headmaster was talking to Professor Snape when we all arrived for class. He nodded curtly and rushed out of the room.

The lesson that day was on wormwood. We were assigned twelve inches of parchment to write concerning the properties and uses of wormwood.

After lunch I waited in the library for Viktor. He showed up with his notes on Arithmancy just before I had to go to another class.

He asked if I would show him the school grounds that afternoon since the drawing of the names was to be held that night. I agreed to meet him at the Quidditch pitch just after three.

We walked the grounds talking about Arithmancy and other things. I showed him the Whomping Willow and told him of its propensity for attacking things. The shortcuts to Hogsmeade and the shops in the village were another subject I covered. He told me the historical significance of my name.

"The original Hermione was the only child of the King and Queen of Sparta. She had been given as a bribe to Neoptolemus by her father during the siege of Troy. Once the war was over, Neoptolemus had paid more attention to his captive mistress than his wife, the only child of Helen of Troy. Hermione escaped in the company of her cousin, Orestes, her true love. So, you see love played a large part in that Hermione's life."

He made me laugh with his Old World manners and the way he questioned my ideas about flying. He teased me into admitting that I was scared to fly on a broomstick. We had talked about how much he loved to fly. He had asked, innocently, if I shared his love of flying. When I answered him, quite truthfully, that I loved the way it looked; he had then asked if I even knew how to fly. I had to admit to being terrified on a broomstick. We had both laughed at that.

Suddenly, it was time to go back into the school and dinner. The name drawing would be after the evening meal. I spotted Headmaster Karkaroff looking for Viktor. Viktor clicked his heels together and bowed over my hand as he promised to see me in the library the next day.

Harry and Ron were waiting for me at the table. They wanted to know what could possibly have kept me away from the library all afternoon. I simply smiled and ignored them.

Everyone was excited by the name drawing. The three names were drawn fairly quickly and Viktor, Cedric and Miss Delacour all were ushered into another room. Then suddenly, Professor Snape was looking at the Goblet strangely and the flames turned blue once more.

Another name flew out and landed in Headmaster Dumbledore's hand. He called out Harry's name. But that was impossible. Harry had not put his name in the Goblet; I knew he hadn't.

He wasn't even particularly interested in the contest; although, he did tease Ron about Miss Delacour and Viktor a bit. Everyone was shocked, including Harry. Dumbledore hustled Harry into the same room as the others and the teachers all were upset.

Harry, of course, denied putting his name in and rightly so. He could not have done it; it would have taken a much more adept wizard than Harry to have gotten by Dumbledore's precautions.

I could not understand why the teachers could not figure that out. The evening ended with Dumbledore and Karkaroff having a session screaming at Harry. Poor Harry was as mystified as the rest of us, but Mr. Crouch took it as an accepted fact that Harry would participate.

Ron went ballistic and ragged Harry out. I was fed up with Ron acting like such a prat. I told them to deal with it and leave me alone. My only consolation was my growing friendship with Viktor. He could carry on a conversation intelligently and was comfortable with who he was. Maturity had apparently come to Viktor along with his Quidditch skills.

Viktor was convinced, unlike Karkaroff, that Harry had not put his own name into the Goblet. His reasoning was sound; Harry simply was not devious enough to have figured a way to do it.

The next few days were awful as the Hogwarts students all turned against Harry, again. Malfoy was at the root of it, of course. He had always been a smarmy, little nancy boy.

The highlight of my days became the hours spent in the library or the grounds with Viktor.

When Ron begged me to talk to Harry for him, I reluctantly agreed. But when it came time to actually talk to Harry, Ron made up the most asinine story for me to tell.

I gave up after repeating it twice, the way Ron had told me. I avoided both Harry and Ron entirely after that.

The funniest thing that happened was Professor Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret. After she turned Malfoy back into a human, McGonagall berated Professor Moody, but he did not listen until she touched him and spoke his first name.

There was something about the way she said it that caught my attention. My inquisitive mind was screaming 'there is history between those two'.

Viktor had also seen the incident and agreed with me that those two knew each other rather better than we thought.

I was worried about Harry when the first task was about to begin. I shared that fear with Viktor, who urged me to talk to Harry. I foolishly waited until the day of the task and the ensuing debacle with the Skeeter cow was blown all out of proportion.

Viktor and Harry both knew that the task was to be dragons. I think that Harry may have told Cedric. Harry always plays fair, something that I have always admired about him.

I was absolutely terrified when Viktor and Harry were facing their dragons. But, luckily, both managed to get through the task safely.

The announcement about the Yule Ball caught my friends unaware. Viktor asked me to go with him immediately. I answered yes because I was unexpectedly really starting to like him. The ball was to be held almost exactly a month after the first task. My mother sent me a mauve dress for the ball. She had a few ideas about fixing my hair also.

Viktor and I were spending more and more time together. My teachers were beginning to notice. Professor Vector, in particular, noticed I was trying new things in Arithmancy. She had me stay behind one day after class to talk to me.

"I am aware you have made friends with Mr. Krum. I know from his Headmaster that he is very skilled in Arithmancy and has shared some of his notes with you. None of this bothers me, Hermione. I am quite proud of your abilities in this subject.

I simply wanted to share something with you. I have been doing calculations on the Triwizard Tournament and something strange kept coming up in regards to your friend Harry. There is no way he could have put his name in for the contest.

"I have shared this information with Dumbledore and the other Headmasters. There is an evil force at work here. There is something else, I hesitate to mention it, but it involves your Mr. Krum. He is capable of winning this contest with one hand tied behind him, but he has not placed very high.

"He has other matters on his mind. He has you on his mind. The numbers suggest he has been told this contest will be life-changing for him. I do not know how or why, but am only repeating what my calculations tell me.

"I see much strife ahead for you, Potter, and Weasley. I see great happiness for you eventually. Your Viktor will be always near. His destiny and yours seem to be entwined. I think, perhaps, he will be a help to Potter when the battle with the Dark Lord is nigh.

"There is a girl I see also. She has not come fully into the calculations yet. She is merely an unknown quantity right now, but I feel she will become a force before another year is over.

"Remember my warnings, Hermione. You must be the strong one for Potter. He is not weak, just naive. Go on to the Great Hall, child. I will see you in class later this week."

I had much to think about then. It both pleased and scared me that I was on Viktor's mind. The thought that our destinies were entwined was almost too unbelievable.

I knew there had to a girl somewhere in Viktor's life, he was already seventeen. I made my way to the Great Hall because it was nearly time for the evening meal. I saw Viktor talking to Karkaroff. Viktor motioned for me to come and meet his Headmaster.

Igor Karkaroff was very tall and fierce looking. He smiled at me when Viktor introduced us, however.

"Mademoiselle Granger, Viktor tells me you are very accomplished at Arithmancy. It is his favourite subject, besides Quidditch. I am pleased Viktor has found a young lady of intelligence with whom to converse. Please excuse me, I must talk to Dumbledore."

He bowed to me before heading off in Dumbledore's direction. Viktor was beaming like a lighthouse at me.

"He likes you. I think you may remind him of his daughter. He was pleased that I asked you to the Ball. Shall we go in to dinner, now?"

He took my hand and squeezed it before leading me to the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked surprised that Viktor was holding my hand, but she smiled at us. Viktor bowed slightly in her direction and smiled before he went to find his own seat at table. The smile definitely improved his looks.

Ginny leaned over and rolled her eyes as she said, "Who are you and what have you done with my friend Hermione? He is dishy! And he looks smitten, too."

I laughed and blushed at her antics, but sobered soon enough when Ron and Harry appeared, arguing about who they were going to take to the Ball. They were finally speaking to each other again after Ron admitted being wrong about who had put Harry's name into the Goblet.

Ron made some idiotic statement and asked me to go with him. I replied that I already had a date for the Ball and gave Ginny a warning look to keep quiet. I relied on our friendship keep my secret.


	2. The Yule Ball

Author's Notes: The brilliant and wonderful Happybunny is my Beta. She keeps me honest and sane. All this world belongs to JKR. I am playing with her toys./i

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The four weeks before the Yule Ball sped by in a blur. I noticed that Viktor was usually waiting for me after my classes so he could walk me to the next class. Even Professor Snape had noticed that Viktor seemed to be always in my vicinity. He commented on it one day after class, as Viktor was standing across the hall from the classroom door.

"Mr Krum, are you lurking outside this room for a reason? Don't you have classes?" Snape asked coldly.

"I am here to escort Miss Granger to her next class, sir. Headmaster Karkaroff has given me leave to do so. Professor Moody let us go early today."

"If your taste runs to Gryffindor bookworms, then more power to you. Now, be gone the both of you." Snape had not seemed angry, but rather almost amused, if such a thing was possible.

As we walked to my next class, Viktor asked me about Snape.

"He has taught Potions here for years. It is rumoured that he was a Death Eater during the first war. I know for certain he doesn't like me, Harry, or Ron. He also cannot abide poor Neville Longbottom, as if Neville could help being terrified of him. Why?"

"Because I know he is a friend of Karkaroff's. Karkaroff was also a Death Eater, but was captured after the Dark Lord fell. He turned in some of his comrades and was pardoned. I know the friendship goes back years, there is a picture on the wall of Karkaroff's office of his family and a very young Snape."

After Charms, Viktor was waiting for me again. We continued our discussion outside.

"What is Karkaroff like as a headmaster? I thought Durmstrang accepted only pure-bloods and taught the Dark Arts."

"That may have been true in years past, Hermione, but not any longer. Karkaroff believes that to combat the Dark Arts, one must understand them completely. We are taught to use the Dark Arts in order to find ways to overcome them. He teaches us to create our own curses, and curse-reversal spells.

"He has brought in a Dark Transfiguration teacher and our Potion master is working from a textbook which is charmed to update itself whenever we find a cure or a palliative for a Dark Potion. Outwardly, the school is oriented to the Dark Arts, but in actual fact, we are taught that the Dark Arts must be suppressed.

"Most of my classmates are planning to either become Aurors or join the resistance fighters in other countries. I will play Quidditch for... perhaps another three years before becoming an Auror, unless something drastic occurs in the meantime. I lost three of my cousins to the Dark Lord's minions. I will fight them, doushenka."

"What was that you called me? Doushenka? What does it mean, Viktor?"

"It means literally, my soul's darling, or my soulmate. I am, perhaps, going too fast for one so young, but I have found my soulmate in you, Hermione. I will not overstep the boundaries of propriety, little one. I just want you to know I care for you."

He said this as he lifted my hand to his lips. His kiss burned like fire along my knuckles. I was both fascinated and terrified.

"Viktor, I am only fifteen. I am not ready for any of this."

"I did not mean to frighten you, Hermione. I must tell you what happened before I came here for this Tournament. My best friend, Nicolai Nevsky is a Tzigane, a gypsy. His mother is a Seer and a fortune teller. She read the tarot for me before I left home. She spoke of winning the greatest prize of my life here, this year. I no longer think she spoke of the Tournament.

"I think you are the prize of which she spoke. I will bide my time until you are older and know your mind on the subject of us. I promise this to you."

He was looking at me so earnestly that I could not disbelieve him. He had almost stumbled over his words as he said them. He was being completely truthful with me.

I could only nod my head at him. I was astounded. He thought I was the prize he had been told he would win? I am sure my wide-eyed look of shock made him even more uncomfortable.

But somehow, I managed to smile at him even though my mind was reeling. We spent the rest of the afternoon being very awkward with each other. He finally returned to the ship, skipping dinner. I was quiet enough that even Harry teased me about it.

Ginny and I went into Hogsmeade to buy presents the next day and I found a pair of beautiful red suede Quidditch gloves for Viktor. Ginny was gently teasing me about him while we returned to the school.

The ball was to be held in another two days. I was still sussing out my feelings for Viktor when Ginny came to tell me he was waiting outside the Common Room door.

"I do not mean to press you, Hermione but I need to know the colour of your dress. I will try to match a flower to it for a corsage." He was back to being his usual courteous self, which made me glad.

"Oh. The dress is mauve. It would be hard to find a flower to match, Viktor. Thank you, anyway." I was the one who now felt very awkward towards him.

"No worries, Hermione. I will come up with another idea. Good evening." He clicked his heels and turned to leave after grinning at me.

Ginny just looked at me strangely when I got back to the room. She was sitting on my bed looking at my Arithmancy notes.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so nervous, Hermione. Is it him? Is he doing something to upset you?"

"Oh no, Ginny, it is just that he believes we are soulmates. I'm not ready for that yet. I really like him and I know he likes me, but soulmates...?"

"He said he would wait for you, didn't he? He is so intense; I can understand why you feel off balance. Wait and see what happens at the dance."

Uncomfortable, I changed the subject, albeit none too smoothly. "Who are you going with, Gin?"

"Neville asked me to go with him," Ginny replied.

"That is wonderful, Ginny. Neville is so sweet. He is such a gentle soul. It is so sad he has never known his parents."

"He really is fun, Hermione. He has a great sense of humour and he goes out of his way to help people. He is a terrific friend; he never makes fun of his friends. Not like my prat of a brother."

"Do you think you could help me do my hair the night of the ball? I am so nervous about dancing with Viktor, I am afraid I will look like an idiot."

"Nothing to it, Hermione, I have Percy's jar of Sleekeazy. It tamed his curls. I snagged it last time I was home. I have been meaning to give it to you, but forgot. It will smooth your hair instantly."

"Ginny, he gives me this almost frightening butterfly feeling in my chest when he is near, yet, I miss him when he is gone. What is wrong with me?"

"Hermione, if it was anyone but you, I would say you have a crush on him. But you aren't like that. I think you are falling in love with him. You have always seemed older than the rest of us. You are scared because you think you are too young. You aren't. Love comes when we least expect it. Mum said she and Dad knew they would marry by the time she was a third-year. You should talk to Professor McGonagall, she may have some advice for you."

"Maybe you are right." I sighed. I went down to the common room again and used a bit of Floo powder to notify Professor McGonagall that I needed to talk to her. She came to the door and led me back to her office where she fixed tea for me.

"Now, Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem? It cannot be your classes, I am sure. Are Potter and Weasley bothering you again?" She was so much less stern and seemed very concerned with my problem.

"No, Professor, it is Viktor Krum. I am starting to develop feelings for him. I believe he has feelings for me, also. He has never done anything wrong. I am just so confused about this. He thinks we are soulmates.

"He says he will wait for me to grow up, so that I know my own mind. He kissed my hand, and I almost stopped breathing. He makes me feel all fluttery inside when he is close to me, and I miss him horribly when he isn't with me."

"Oh, child, he is wise to say he will wait for you. You have the mind of a woman fully grown, but still the heart of a young girl. He won't hurt you; of that much I am certain. He is very courteous and has the loveliest manners. Has he asked you to the Ball? We all thought he would. He really is showing you quite marked attention."

"Yes, Professor, I am going to the Ball with him," I answered. She smiled encouragingly in response.

I continued, "I also had a question about Arithmancy. His notes have given me a much better grasp of how to use Arithmancy to help Harry in his destiny with Voldemort, though I haven't used Arithmancy to predict the outcome of the Tournament, but do you think it would be all right to use it to help me deal with my confusion about Viktor?" I asked hesitantly.

"That would be permitted, Hermione. I am sure Septima would agree. I will talk to her tomorrow about seeing you after class for a discussion. The Yule Ball is only a couple of days away. You might arrive at a satisfactory conclusion before then. I think young Mr Krum is your equal in intelligence, though, much more so than Mr Weasley. That is also a factor you should consider.

"A shared interest or upbringing may cause love to grow earlier than most would suspect. I fell in love at a very young age. We married and were supremely happy until tragedy struck because of the rise of He-who-must-not-be-named. We had grown up together."

Her eyes got a faraway look in them before she turned away to put the teapot away. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Professor, I am so sorry. I will talk to Professor Vector tomorrow. Thank you for listening to me."

"I sincerely hope it all works out for you, dear. I will walk you back to the Common Room." Our walk began silently but I could not contain myself any longer. I could see she was upset.

"Professor, I really am sorry about your husband. You must miss him very much."

"Oh dear, Hermione, he is still alive," she said, pausing and turning to look at me."We separated after losing our daughter. I still see him occasionally. As a matter of fact, he is your Defence teacher this year."

My face must have betrayed my thoughts because McGonagall smiled slightly and reassured me.

"Don't worry about me, Hermione. I dealt with it years ago. Good night."

She left me by the portrait hole, totally dumbfounded. I had known there was something between them, but never expected that Moody was her husband. And I had a sneaking suspicion that she still loved him.

I certainly wasn't going to blab this around. I would tell Viktor because I knew he would tell no one. I had many things to think about that night.

The next day I was in the library when Viktor came in search of me. He had a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Hermione, I want you to know I have talked to Karkaroff about you. Do not be surprised if he asks you to dance. He says he wishes to talk to the young lady who has so enthralled his prize student."

"Oh, wow, what should I do?"

"He means you no harm, doushenka. He merely wishes to talk to you. I told him how brilliant you are, and beautiful, and modest, and kind. I think he sees my feelings for you and wants to tell you about me. Is this too much to ask?"

"No, Viktor, I will answer his questions. He probably wants to assure himself that I am not one of the groupies that follow you. It is quite understandable.

"Oh, I am using your Arithmancy notes on a new project that I discussed with my teacher today. I think it will be most interesting." I saw he had gathered my books up and headed for the main doors.

"Are we going outside?"

"Yes, little bird, we need the fresh air and I want to tell you about my family." He was walking very fast. I had to almost run to catch up. There were others outside bundled up against the cold wind. The weak winter sunshine did nothing to dispel the cold.

"Viktor, isn't this your NEWT year? Will you take your NEWTs here or at Durmstrang?"

"Yes, this is the year I take my tests. I will take them here, Karkaroff has decided. He feels that I should start looking at other opportunities besides Quidditch. He thinks the war may come more quickly than has been predicted.

"Let me tell you of my family. My parents live in Sofia. I have no siblings, just a cousin. She had three older brothers who were killed by the Death Eaters. She is almost more like my sister than my cousin. Her parents love her very much.

"My father is the Bulgarian Minister for Sports and Games. My mother is the Head Healer at our hospital. They love me and want me to be happy. I have already told them I met a young girl who touched my heart as no other had. My parents will be coming to Hogwarts for the last task of the Tournament. I would like to introduce you to them at that time. That is six months away, Hermione; we will wait and see what your feelings are then."

"That is perfect, Viktor." I gave him my most radiant smile.

He smiled back at me and took my hand in his. We walked on the grounds for over an hour. He asked about my family and my classes. I knew he was trying to put me at ease. Ron still bristled when he saw Viktor, but Harry took the whole thing in stride.

Christmas morning I wrapped Viktor's present in red and gold paper. I had left Harry and Ron's presents for the house-elves to deliver. I gave Ginny's present to her before we went down to breakfast. It was a diary that locked with a spell. She had given me a book on Bulgaria.

I was clutching the present for Viktor very tightly when I entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He was slouching against the wall just inside the doors. He saw me and came forward immediately.

"Good morning, Hermione. How are you today?"

"I am fine, Viktor. I brought you your Christmas present."

"Thank you. I will give you yours when it is time."

At my slightly confused look, he hurriedly continued, "We in Eastern Europe celebrate Greek Orthodox Christmas on the 7th of January. We follow the Julian calendar where you follow the Gregorian calendar," he explained.

"However, I have a small gift for you for the Ball. I thought it might help you with your Arithmantic calculations."

He handed me a small box that rattled a bit. We made our way to the tables and Ginny asked him to sit down between us. He opened his gloves and crowed with delight. I opened my box to find a charm bracelet with Arithmantic symbols as the charms.

It made a lovely sound when I attempted to put it on. He took my wrist in his hands and fastened the bracelet gently.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Doushenka, moya lubimaya."

Then he kissed the underside of my wrist. He got up and moved off to the table where his friends were sitting, showing off his new gloves proudly. His friends all looked at me and smiled. Even Headmaster Igor Karkaroff smiled at me.

Ginny had to shake me after a minute or two. Viktor's kiss on my wrist had sent new and exciting feelings all over my body. I looked at the symbols and realised that he had chosen the exact symbols I had chosen to represent him and me in my calculations.

There were symbols for happiness and peace and love, too. I knew I should not feel this way, but I was deliriously happy. The day flew by.

Ginny spent what seemed like hours on my hair until she finally said, "There, you look beautiful, Hermione. Let's get your dress on and then we can make our entrance."

I put on my bracelet and the locket my parents had sent me. I held my head up high as I walked down the stairs to where Viktor was waiting for me. I saw Harry and Ron talking to other people but Professor McGonagall smiled and ushered us into the ballroom, reminding us that we would open the dancing that night.

When Viktor put his hand on my waist and took my other hand in his, I felt like a princess. He danced as gracefully as he flew. I could hear the whispers of the other girls. They could not understand what Viktor saw in me.

Headmaster Karkaroff asked me to dance with him the third dance. He was quite complimentary on my schoolwork. He asked general questions of me and proceeded to tell me what he thought I should know about Viktor.

I found it easy to dance and listen at the same time. Karkaroff was doing his best to put me at ease. The other teachers and Viktor were watching our progression around the floor. It was a very lively polka, and he danced very well.

"He is the only son of a very old family. His mother's family is descended from Greek aristocracy and Cossack princes. His father's family served the Tsars, as did my own family. I am most pleased that he has made such a friend as you, perhaps, more than a friend?

"He uncharacteristically wears his heart on his sleeve. He cares deeply for you. I only ask that you do not hurt him. All I hear from him is 'Hermione this and Hermione that'. And from watching you, I think you care more for him than you think is wise.

"Love is a thing that transfigures our lives, we cannot turn it on and off like a light. It defines us, gives us meaning and hope. I tell you plainly, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum loves you. He has made a commitment to you in his heart that will never change. I feel he has chosen wisely. You may be young, but you have the strength of a tigress. You and Viktor are a good match. Thank you for dancing with an old man." He bowed to me as he led me back to Viktor.


	3. Awakening

iA thousand thanks to my patient, brilliant Beta, HappyBunny./i

********************************************************

The next dance, my hand was requested by Headmaster Dumbledore. It was a country dance, and he danced very energetically.

"I do believe you are the Belle of the Ball, Miss Granger. Your escort is glaring daggers at me with his dark, intense eyes. He is quite taken with you." He could only make comments when we met in the figures of the dance.

"Yes, Headmaster, he is intense but very, very nice." I stole a glance at Viktor and saw him smile in return. I was practically running to keep up with the steps of the dance.

"Remember, you have another three years of school left, young lady. He cannot carry you off ere then, no matter what his Arithmantic calculations say, or yours."

I stumbled slightly and looked at the headmaster. He knew I was using Arithmancy to see how Viktor would figure in my life. But how could he know Viktor was doing the same thing... unless my bracelet was the Arithmantic formula.

When the dance ended, Viktor saw my unease and suggested we get something to drink and sit for awhile. I asked him about the bracelet point blank. He looked unhappy as he answered me.

"Hermione, it is only part of the calculations. I started it the day I arrived and saw you sitting there close to the Goblet. When I went to the library and saw you were studying the same subject, it seemed like an omen.

"I have done the calculations several times. There is to be a momentous event at approximately the same time as the third task. The calculations foretold an upsurge in evil.

"Someone will die during that task. The bracelet is the next to last line of my calculations; I meant it as a protection for you. Please do not be angry with me. It is only because I care."

"What was the last line of the equation, Viktor?" I thought I knew, but asked him anyway."

He used his wand to scribe the symbol in the air in front of us. As I thought, it was the symbol for marriage. He looked sadly at me, fearing I would berate him.

"It came out that way for me, too, but I didn't factor in the Tournament or Voldemort." I mentioned casually, teasing him.

The jubilant look was back in his eyes as he set aside our punch cups, and swirled me onto the floor once more for a Viennese waltz. He held me very tightly as we twirled around the floor.

"Doushenka, you ran equations on us?"

"Yes, I had to know, Viktor. I ran them on my friends, too. I need to know what the future might be."

"Yes, of course, Harry is the Boy Who Lived: the one who must defeat the Dark Lord. And you needed to see if you would ever see Weasley as more than a surrogate brother. I understand that. Next week we must compare the calculations to see if we have any overlap or differences."

Uncharacteristically, his happiness was readily apparent to all the curious onlookers.

The first part of the evening was over when The Weird Sisters took the bandstand. The music went from sedate to age-appropriate mayhem. Viktor and I danced almost every dance, from slow to fast. I noticed that Ginny and Neville were still dancing together and having a wonderful time.

Much later the music was changed again to the more sedate waltz tunes. Viktor suggested to Neville that the four of us move out into the lights in the ballroom were being dimmed. Only a few couples remained dancing. Most were sitting around talking.

We migrated to the rose garden in an effort to prolong the enchanted atmosphere.

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were still dancing amongst the roses in the light from the castle. Viktor and I were seated on one of the marble benches set next to the wall.

In his hand, Viktor held an unusual rose. It was blood red with tiny white hearts on each petal. He had charmed it for this moment.

"Hermione, I want you to have this rose as a reminder of this night. It is a symbol of my respect and admiration. I swear to you I will wait for you to grow up, doushenka. I want you to remember me holding you in my arms as we danced."

His lips found mine in the moonlight, and I admitted to myself that I loved him.

We walked back inside and Viktor went to get us another drink. Ron and Harry were sitting together. Ron was very angry. He accused me of consorting with the enemy. Harry tried to reason with Ron, but it was no use. Ron was a total prat.

I had been so happy, and now the evening was in ruins. Viktor came back and found me sitting on the steps. I was crying. He set the drinks down and knelt in front of me.

"Doushenka, do not cry. What has happened? Here, drink this punch. I am here. I will not let anything hurt you."

One of his classmates from Durmstrang was standing in the hallway and looked over very quickly when Viktor had called me doushenka. Viktor took off his cape and placed it around my shoulders because he was afraid I was cold.

He placed the drink cups on the balustrade and led me up the stairs. He stayed with me all the way to the Gryffindor Tower door. He took my face in his large hands and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, little one, dream of me." He was gone, down the stairs and away to the ship. The Fat Lady only opened the door after I had repeated the password twice. I told her to close her mouth.

Ginny came up shortly afterwards, still humming and dancing. She came in to talk for a few minutes before going back to her dorm room.

"He kissed you. I saw him kiss you. What was it like?" She giggled a bit when she asked.

"Heaven, it was heaven. I never thought to meet the man I will marry so soon. Viktor is so different than ..."

"That must be what Ron-the-prat was on about in the common room just now. He was saying you didn't want Harry to win and that you were giving Viktor hints. I know you wouldn't do that, and so does Harry.

"Don't pay my idiot brother any mind. He is jealous. He thinks you belong to him and Harry, but once I tell Mum what he did, he won't bother you anymore. Or maybe I'll just practice my Bat Bogey Hex on him." She was getting wound up.

"Thanks, Ginny," I said, smiling weakly before my mind returned to the happier events of the evening. "Oh, I am so confused. Viktor is so wonderful. I feel so cherished when I am with him."

"Go to bed, Hermione, tomorrow it will all look different. And I'll definitely have a word with Ron." She hugged me before going off to her room.

I dreamed that I was dancing with Viktor in the moonlight.

Boxing Day turned out to be clear and very cold. I went down to breakfast with Ginny. Ron got up from the table and left when I arrived. Harry just shrugged and continued eating.

Eventually he looked at me awkwardly and said, "Ron is just upset that you went to the dance with Krum. He thought you were waiting for him to ask you. But Viktor asked you right off, didn't he?"

"Yes, Harry, he did. And he is very nice to me. He never shouts at me or gets mad because I am right about something. I really, really like Viktor." I had assumed my most adult tone of voice and probably sounded frighteningly similar to Professor McGonagall.

Harry's eyes got huge behind his glasses. His mouth formed a perfect o and he blushed bright red. Then he scrambled to his feet and left in a hurry. Ginny was laughing hysterically.

"Stop that, Ginny. I scared him. Now, I have to go find him and tell him I am sorry." I could not understand what had just happened.

"I am not laughing at that. You sounded so grown up when you said you liked Viktor that I think Harry realised that you are growing up faster than he and Ron. Harry can be such a wuss. The expression on his face was priceless."

She was still laughing. I had to laugh as well. The look on Harry's face had been funny.

"Oh! I do feel more grown up than those two. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall. I'll see you, Ginny."

As I left the Great Hall I saw Viktor and one of his classmates talking outside. The other boy was poking Viktor in the chest and looked mad. Viktor suddenly pushed his friend away and walked towards the open doors. He saw me and came inside.

"Poliakoff is an idiot!" he growled, muttering something distinctly Bulgarian under his breath, but catching himself abruptly. "I apologise for my manners, my dove. You are beautiful this morning"

He smiled the tender smile he saved for me alone.

He asked if I was going in to breakfast. I replied that I was on my way to talk to a teacher.

"Come back in and sit with me while I eat and I will accompany you."

He smiled so sweetly that I agreed. He sat me next to him at the special table the Durmstrang students had been given. He wolfed down the full English breakfast that appeared on his plate and drank his tea in one gulp. He then handed me his toast with blackcurrant jam on it because he knew I loved it.

"Now, we can go. Which of your teachers do you need to see?" He handed me a napkin and took my hand.

"McGonagall. Her office is near the Transfiguration classroom." I pointed up the stairs toward her office.

"I, also, need to talk to one of your teachers, Professor Snape. Karkaroff wants a meeting with him this evening." Viktor looked crestfallen.

"I have to go up and Snape's office is in the dungeons. I will meet you back here in twenty minutes."

"Done."

We each sped off to our respective destinations. Viktor was waiting for me when I returned.

He looked upset about something.

"What is wrong? First, your friend Poliakoff was yelling at you about something, now you look like you want to hit someone."

"It is nothing, Hermione. There are things going on I do not understand. I will get to the bottom of it. Do not let it worry you." He was shutting me out, and it hurt.

"Viktor, maybe I can help. Talk to me." I pleaded.

"Come outside, then, I do not wish to be overheard."

I led him to the hillside overlooking Hagrid's hut. We stood in between the standing stones at the crest of the hill.

"What was Poliakoff yelling at you about? I asked.

"He is an idiot, Hermione. He thinks you are telling Harry what my strategy is for the tasks. What is so funny?" He was puzzled when I laughed.

I was giggling as I tried to answer him. "That is what Ron said last night to me that made me cry. Those two should compare notes."

"Maybe I should just knock their heads together for good measure." He chuckled.

"That might get you into trouble. What else is bothering you?"

"Your Professor Snape is bothering me. He knows more than he should about me. And he thinks to warn me away from you. He says you are just impressed by my fame at Quidditch.

"I told him to leave well enough alone. Then he told me, in Russian, that my classmates had been whispering because I call you doushenka. They do not like that I care for you because..." Now he was hesitant to finish what he was saying.

"Because I am a Muggle-born, Viktor? I was afraid of that. Malfoy calls me Mudblood to my face; I no longer let it bother me." I was defiant. Viktor suddenly looked mad.

"Malfoy? The ferret boy? I will tear him apart. Snape told me it was Poliakoff and one of the others who call you the same. I will deal with them after I teach Malfoy a lesson."

"No, Viktor, don't do that. Ignore them. Act like you do not even see or hear them. That is how I deal with Malfoy. It works surprisingly well." I put a hand on his arm and made him look at me.

"I will attempt this way of yours. If it does not work, I can always thrash them later." He took that hand and kissed it.

He looked so serious, I began to giggle. After a minute or two, he began to laugh. We turned around and walked back into the school hand in hand. The first snowflakes began as we reached the doors to the school. They were coming down very thickly; by nightfall the grounds would be covered.

"Have you factored in the other variables into your equations, Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet, but I will work on it today. Why?" I was instantly curious.

"There is more going on here than we know. I am increasingly uneasy. You factor in the Tournament and Harry's name being put into the Goblet. See what emerges."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; Professor Vector did the calculations about Harry, and she says he absolutely could not have put his name in there. She thinks someone is playing a very dangerous game with Harry as the target." I stopped suddenly as I remembered.

"Hermione, who is new here? Are there teachers or upper year students who have not been here before? Only a teacher or a very skilled wizard could fool the Goblet." His imagination had been caught. There was a gleam of intense interest in his eyes.

"The only new teacher is Professor Moody, but he is—was—married to Professor McGonagall. He is very strange, though. Do you think it could be him?" That thought gave me a cold chill.

"I do not know. I will talk to Karkaroff; I know for certain it was not him. You had best talk to Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall to see if she has noticed anything unusual about Moody. I will find out if any of our students have the knowledge to do this. Do not worry. We will find out."

He squeezed my hand before he went back to the ship. I went up to my room and began the new calculations with the Tournament and Moody factored in. What I found was not reassuring; it only opened up more questions.

To avoid thinking about those calculations, I wrote a letter to my parents. Telling them about Viktor and the Triwizard Tournament was easy. I thanked them for my locket and my dress and gave them a basic rundown of the school year so far before I dropped the bombshell, that I had had my first kiss.

I was not sure how they would react, but I wanted to be totally honest with them. I did NOT, however, tell them that I had fallen in love with Viktor or that he loved me. I did ask Mother to find me both a Russian phrase book and a Bulgarian phrase book.


	4. New horizons

A/N: I still make nothing from this. Potterverse is the sole domain of JKR. The song is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's play "Aspects of Love"

****************************************************************************************************************

The very next day I took my calculations to Professor Vector. She looked over them and told me they were very close to what she had arrived at. But she warned that it did not show that Moody was the one who had put Harry's name into the Goblet; only that Moody was hiding something. She thought for a moment before telling me to begin a new set of calculations, one that had to do with Voldemort. She told me the known entities to put in, such as Pettigrew and Malfoy.

"You had best put Snape in there, too, child. He was involved at one time; so, too, was Karkaroff, but no longer, I hope. Add Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Karkaroff, and even me; then run your calculations and bring them to me. And tell your young man I need to see his Headmaster."

I must have blinked at that, but nodded and went to find Viktor. He was talking to Professor McGonagall in the hallway outside her office. She saw me first and brought us both into her office.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Krum has brought me disturbing news. He says you have both done Arithmantic calculations and have seen danger ahead in the Tournament. Is this what you have found, also?"

"Yes, Professor, I just came from Professor Vector's office. She has the same conclusions, but it is not certain who is behind the tampering with the Goblet."

McGonagall cast a silencing charm so we would not be overheard.

"Is it Alastor behind this? Professor Moody? There is something not right about him. He is not the same man he was only a few months ago."

"Forgive me, Professor McGonagall, but have you talked to the headmaster about this?" Viktor asked.

"Albus tells me I am imagining it. But I know Moody better than anyone else. There IS something wrong."

"We will watch him, Professor. My friends and I will watch him without his knowledge." Viktor promised.

"Thank you, Mr. Krum."

"I am Viktor, Professor. I give you free use of my name." He swept her a bow. She smiled in return.

When we were away from her office I told Viktor that Professor Vector wanted to see Karkaroff.

"I will tell him. She has given you new calculations to run, I think, having to do with the Dark Lord most likely. I am afraid this coming year may bring dire changes. I have a Quidditch match just after the New Year begins. I will bring tickets for you and your Professor. She would like to go, yes?"

"She is a rabid Quidditch fan, Viktor. Where is the game?"

"Paris. I will take both of you out to dinner after the game. We will speak French and I will show the Professor I am no threat to you."

"You are a threat to my peace of mind, Viktor, in many more ways than you can imagine. What are we going to do today?"

"I am going to take you flying, to banish your fears. We will see Scotland from the air." He kissed my nose and was gone before I could protest.

He hurried off to tell Karkaroff that Professor Vector wished to see him.

I went back to tell Professor McGonagall we had been invited to a Quidditch match in Paris next week, and that we would be taken out to dinner by Viktor. She was delighted.

At three that afternoon, I was dressed in jeans and a jumper waiting for Victor by the lake. He flew from the ship to where I was waiting and helped me onto the broomstick. He had me slide back until I was almost touching him from my tailbone to my shoulders. He blushed and conjured a small pillow which he put between us.

I found out much, much later that he was afraid he would get aroused and did not want to embarrass himself or me. We took off over the ship where his friend Nikolai waved at us. Viktor whispered in my ear to cast a disillusionment spell on us so we would not be seen. I cast it before we left the area of the lake. He flew us north and west.

The Great Glen came into view under us. He followed the Glen all the way to Loch Ness. He set us down on the northwest edge of the Loch, near Urquhart Castle. There were no 'Nessie' hunters or tourists because it was nearly dark.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and uttered a strange call. Then he took my hand and led me down to the water's edge. A great grey-green head was rising from the Loch to look at us with its large yellow eyes. Then the beast looked down to its side where a smaller head rose from the water. Viktor threw a handful of something into the water and both heads immediately dived under. We got back on the broomstick and continued on a South-easterly course. The lights of Edinburgh were glimmering on our left as we headed back to Hogwarts. He set us down on the pathway to Hogsmeade. He miniaturised the broomstick and vanished the small pillow before we headed back to the school.

"Now, are you still so scared of flying? "

"I don't think I could ever be scared of anything with your arms around me, Viktor. If I can't trust the greatest Seeker in Quidditch to keep me safe, then I am truly beyond help."

He pulled me back to him and tilted my face up for his kiss. My arms went around his neck and he moulded my body to his. I could feel his warmth from my collarbone to my knees. His hands were tangled in my hair until, suddenly, he pulled away. He was breathing heavily and would not meet my eyes.

"No, I will not do this. I am sorry, Hermione, I had no right to kiss you like that. You are too young to understand how much..."

"I wanted you to kiss me like that, Viktor. I must finish school. We may be in the middle of a war by the time I get out of school. We must wait. Oh, Viktor, you **are** truly a Bulgarian Bon-Bon and I just crave chocolate. Now take my hand and we will walk sedately back to school, I hope."

Professor McGonagall must have gone to Dumbledore to secure permission for the outing because the morning we left, he brought us a banner that read 'Hogwarts for Krum".

I had dressed in the Bulgarian Team sweatshirt Viktor had given me and jeans under my Gryffindor robes and Professor McGonagall had chosen a set of red robes to co-ordinate with Viktor's uniform. We had been given permission to use the Floo network to Paris. Viktor had arranged it all. He accompanied us through the Floo network to the hotel where he and the team were staying. We were introduced to his teammates and his old flying coach, who would sit with us.

Leonid Shevchenko was very old, having been a Quidditch coach for over eighty years. He walked with us to the stadium and talked about Viktor.

"Sasha is good boy. He was best of my students. He was flying by time he was two years old. He tells me he is participant in this Triwizard Tournament. I worry for him to get hurt. He is like grandson to me."  
"Why do you call him Sasha, Mr. Shevchenko?"

"His middle name is Aleksandr, diminutive is Sasha. It was also my grandson's name. He died in war against Dark Lord. Viktor took his place in my heart. He also has place in your heart, I think."

"Yes, sir, he has a very large place in my heart."

"You are very nice girl. You must sit with me while he plays. I will talk about how he was as child."

"Thank you, I would enjoy that."

When we started up to the seats I spotted one of Viktor's classmates. He waved at me as he climbed up the steps toward us. It was Nikolai Nevsky. He had an elegant older woman with him that he introduced to us as his mother, Mila. They would be joining us in the VIP box. The seating was such that Nikolai and Professor McGonagall sat behind the rest of us. I had Mrs. Nevsky on my left and Mr. Shevchenko on my right. I did not know it then but there was a solid reason Nikolai and his mother had joined us.

Mr. Shevchenko told me how Viktor's parents had brought him to be coached when he was only four. He had out-flown most other boys of twice his age. His determination and skill had been apparent from the beginning. He had been played Quidditch from the age of five. At the tender age of thirteen Viktor had been recruited by the Bulgarian team as their Seeker. Mr. Shevchenko told me funny stories of Viktor reading a book while flying and doing other seemingly impossible things. It was obvious he loved Viktor as if he was really his grandfather.

At the time there were more undercurrents than I ever thought possible. Nikolai wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt his friend, Mr. Shevchenko wanted to see the girl who had captured his student's heart and Viktor's teammates wanted to see how I acted around him. After the match was over and Bulgaria had taken their victory flight laps around the stadium, Nikolai and his mother invited me to have tea with them in the hotel, while I waited for Viktor. Professor McGonagall and Mr. Shevchenko joined us in the tea room. Nikolai's mother chatted to us in excellent English. She asked to look at my hands, before the tea arrived. I was sceptical, but let her see my palms. She held them lightly, tracing the lines with a forefinger.

"You have been a solitary child until you came to school. You do not make friends easily. Your future is all here in your hands, my dear, the trials you must endure, the pain and terror. You will suffer but your strength will always be close to you. He will guard you fiercely. You will the strong one in the coming war, the one who must find the knowledge to help defeat the evil. Your friends are going to depend on you very much. It will come right in the end. You will have two female friends who will be the sisters you never had. One you already know, the next will come to you before this year wanes. You will know pain, child, but peace and love are there in your hand, too. There is a man I see, one who hides a secret. He will become an ally and a friend. Do not fear him. Here is our tea. I tell you that you will have five children, two boys and three girls. That is enough for now."

I was not sure I believed her, but she was certainly more believable than Sybill Trelawney.

Viktor found us shortly thereafter. Mr. Shevchenko said something to Viktor in Bulgarian which made him smile. He sat for a few minutes then asked 'Aunt Minerva' if he could take me to walk along the Seine.

"As long as you don't dunk her, yes, you may take her walking. I will be here in the lounge reading when you return."

He held my hand as we walked along the paths beside the river. We stood across from the great church of Notre Dame and talked.

"They all like you. Leonid says you are too good for me. He likes you. Aunt Mila likes you, too. She says you are a very brave woman. Nikolai says he will fight me for you, if only you would look at him like you look at me."

I could only laugh at his expression. He was teasing me and I loved it.

He pointed to the Eiffel Tower and told me he would take me to the top of it one day. He asked me if what Mila Nevsky had told me, scared me.

"I am not sure about fortune telling, Viktor. The Divination teacher at school is a total fraud. She has made prophecies in the past that were iffy or total bunk."

"Mila is not like that. She tells what she sees. She told me my Quidditch career would end before my twenty-first birthday. That I would become an Auror and eventually be a teacher, that I would be a wonderful husband and father. She told Nikolai that I would introduce him to the girl he would marry. She says I will be happy; that we will be happy, Hermione."

"How old are you, Viktor?"

"I turned eighteen in May; on the sixteenth. When is your birthday?

"I turned fifteen on September nineteenth. Shouldn't you have completed school last year?"

"I missed much of the school year last year because of the World Cup. It was decided that I would finish this year. I am very glad of that. I would never have met you, otherwise."

"I was at the World Cup final match. Ron's father took the family along with Harry and me. I saw you catch the Snitch. I know you got hurt in that game."

"I knew we would not win, so I ended it. I have been hurt worse, Hermione, trust me."

"I was afraid you were going to be hurt today. Your game flying scares me."

"We need to go retrieve Professor McGonagall; it is almost time for our dinner. I made reservations somewhere special. Do not worry for me, doushenka."

We walked back to the hotel where we found 'Aunt Minerva' talking Quidditch with the rest of his teammates.

Viktor announced he was taking us to dinner and his teammates wanted to know where. When he told them, they were satisfied. One of them, however, pointed out that he should be better dressed if he was taking us to Maison Desiree. McGonagall looked at what I had on and made a decision. She escorted me down the hall to the closest loo before transfiguring my sweatshirt and jeans into a crimson turtleneck midi-length dress of soft wool. She used a quick spell on my hair to sweep it up into a cluster of curls on the top of my head. She conjured a pair of silver combs to secure the curls.

"Now pinch your cheeks, Hermione. You need a bit of colour. I know you probably have some Muggle lip polish in your bag. You need to use it."

As I finished putting on the pink lip gloss she nodded at me.

"That is infinitely better, Hermione. We shall not shame him. You look lovely."

We found Viktor waiting for us wearing his dress uniform from Durmstrang. He had arranged for a carriage to pick us up at the hotel and drive us to the restaurant. Maison Desiree was really not far but Viktor wanted us to take the carriage ride to see the lights of Paris at dusk. He handed us both from the carriage and told the driver to return in two hours to drive us back.

The restaurant was small, crowded, and exclusively patronised by the Wizarding community. The owner was waiting for us inside the door.

"M'sieu Krum, bien venue, your table is ready. This way, please."

There were many people staring at Viktor as we walked through to the private dining room. Viktor seated Professor McGonagall first then me at the table. The room was decorated in the French Empire style. The walls were upholstered in cream brocade, the floors were marble, and the furniture was antique. A waiter appeared and took our drink order. Viktor ordered tea for me, Glenfiddich for McGonagall and Turkish coffee for himself. When the drinks arrived, he ordered dinner for all of us, Vichyssoise, Coq au Vin, and a spinach soufflé.

"And we will finish with Crème Brulée. Did you require anything else, Professor, or you, Hermione?"

McGonagall asked if she could have a carafe of cold water. The waiter nodded and hurried off.

Viktor turned the conversation to what was going on at Hogwarts. He was very concerned that someone had tampered with the Champion selection. He and Professor McGonagall discussed it at length. Finally, he turned to me and asked how I had liked the game today.

"It was exciting. Mr. Shevchenko explained all the fine points of professional versus amateur Quidditch to me. It was a wonderful day, thanks to you."

He squeezed me hand. "For you, Hermione, I would do anything."

The food arrived shortly afterwards and we discussed the merits of French cuisine over good English fare. Viktor was laughing when McGonagall actually voiced a preference for Haggis. The dessert arrived with more coffee for Viktor and Drambuie for McGonagall. Just then the strains of a waltz began from the main dining room. Viktor smiled and held out his hand. McGonagall used her wand to clear the other few tables out of the way so we could dance.

The music was from Aspects of Love. The lyrics were so appropriate for tonight.

'_Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love, can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same _

_Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before  
Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same' _

_(*written by Don Black & Charles Hart) (From the Andrew Lloyd Webber Musical Aspects of Love)_

He was singing the words softly to me as we danced. His left hand was clasping mine close to his chest. He kissed the knuckles on my hand as the dance finished. McGonagall was giving him a long, hard look as we returned to the table. Seconds later, his teammates walked in the door and sat down all around us. They had brought things with them: a Bulgarian flag, a stadium throw, several posters and a bottle of Rakia for McGonagall.


	5. Courting

They were teasing Viktor, unmercifully, as they handed me the posters, flag and throw along with a wrapped box. Valentin Zograf, the Keeper, conjured a Bulgarian themed tote bag for me to put the things in, and then the whole team escorted us back to the hotel. They waved away the carriage and surrounded Viktor and me. Zograf was walking with Professor McGonagall a few steps behind the rest of us. The team was quite fond of Viktor, I could tell. He was the youngest, but had been with the team longer than the others.

Pyotr Volkov, one of the Beaters, mentioned that during the five years Viktor had been with the team, he had been the one to suggest the addition of each of the other players.

"We owe him a great debt, Miss Granger. He is a great player. He does not drink or dally with the hordes of females who follow him around. You are the first young lady he has brought to a match, except for his cousin. You managed to get a smile out of our Viktor. We are happy you have taken charge of him."

Viktor was taking the teasing quite well. He just kept hold of my hand and laughed at them. Once back at the hotel, Professor McGonagall and I made our way to the large fireplace in the lobby. The team all said goodbye to us before Viktor whispered he would be back at school the next day.

"Dasvedanya, moya lubimaya." He pressed his lips to my forehead and stepped back. Then he turned to Professor McGonagall and told her, "Dasvedanya to you also, Professor. Please take care of her."

She nodded as she threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. We each stepped into the flames saying "Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts"

When we had dusted the soot and ashes off in her office, she transfigured my dress back into jeans and a sweatshirt. She sat down and shook her head, looking worried.

"Hermione, he is courting you. I haven't seen this old fashioned way of courting in years. Do you realise he means to ask you to marry him?"

"Yes, Professor, I do realise that. I told him I would not give him an answer until I am out of school. Things could change drastically by then. He knows there is trouble coming. He said someone may die in the last task. I just hope it isn't him or Harry."

"Do you know what he called you tonight, Hermione? Moya lubimaya is literally 'my beloved'."

"He calls me doushenka, also. He believes we are soul-mates."

"Do you believe him?"

"I trust him, Professor, implicitly. I know I will always be safe with him. I don't understand why I feel that way, but I do."

"Go on now, Hermione. You must be tired. Tomorrow will come very early. Good night, dear child."

I do not know for certain, but I believe that she must have called a meeting of Karkaroff, Dumbledore and herself to share this with them.

When I got back to the Gryffindor dorm, I went up to my room. Ginny was waiting for me. She snagged one of the posters for her room and helped me put the flag up on my wall. The throw I decided to give to Harry. The wrapped box, Ginny helped me open. In it were pictures of Viktor, some of them were from when he had first joined the team. He was a skinny little boy. The team must have been saving these things for a long time. There was also a parchment. Each team member had listed the things Viktor had done for them and how glad they were that he had found me. They all said that if I ever needed anything, to call on them. Olga Ivanova thanked me for giving Viktor another interest besides Quidditch; she called him her almost-little-brother.

"Wow, Hermione, they act like you are his wife or something. This is getting strange."

"It is okay, Ginny. They like him a lot and just want him to have a girlfriend."

"He isn't just a boyfriend to you, is he? You are both really, really serious. You are freaking me out, Hermione. I'm glad for you, but oh boy, be careful, will you?"

"Ginny, it is frightening for me, too. But there are many more factors you don't understand. Go on to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

I stayed awake for several hours, thinking of everything that had happened that day. I realised Viktor was slowly introducing me into his world, both personal and Quidditch. I was no longer scared at the speed things were going. Viktor's world would become my world, someday.

When I woke up the next morning I wrote another letter to my parents. I told them that I was bringing someone home for them to meet at Easter. I explained that he was from a different school and was a bit older. They had already met Harry and Ron along with the rest of the Weasley brood that was still at school. They seemed to like my Wizarding friends. I hoped they would like Viktor.

I was quite surprised, later that week, when Viktor handed me a wrapped present the morning of January 7th. I had forgotten that he celebrated Christmas according to the Eastern Orthodox calendar.

When I opened the package, there was a journal with my name on it. Viktor explained that he had a matching one. He would write in his, and it would show up in mine; and if I wrote in mine, it would show up in his.

"It is faster than letters by owl. I will write in Bulgarian and it will show up that way in your journal but the journal will translate for you. That way you can begin to learn my language. You will write in English and my journal will receive it that way but translate to Bulgarian. I hope you like it."

"It is perfect, Viktor. This will be so much fun. But why Bulgarian; why not Russian, you speak both fluently."

"To keep prying eyes from seeing private things; my classmates do not speak or read Bulgarian. Some of them are still leaning to the Dark Lord's way of thinking. Karkaroff brought them to keep an eye on their behaviour. Poliakoff, Czerny, and Ralensky are the troublemakers. Of all the others who came with us, only Nikolai Nevsky, do I trust. He and I have been friends since the age of seven. He says you must need glasses to like my ugly face."

"He can go jump in the lake, I think you are beautiful. I am glad he is your friend. You need a good friend with you, if those other three are problems. I have to go to class. I'll see you later."

"I will be waiting at the Quidditch pitch. We will work on your flying. It is the only thing you do not excel in."

I was spending most of my free time with Viktor, but my teachers knew my schoolwork had not suffered. Ginny was still bewildered by the whole thing. Harry began to understand it better after Viktor made a concerted effort to make friends with him. Viktor was helping Harry with his flying. He was teaching Harry how to do the Wronski Feint and other tricks.

January passed in cold, snowy splendour. February meant that the second task was almost upon us. Cedric passed on a hint to Harry about the Golden Egg. When Harry finally heard the message he was mystified. Ron and I began to search for some way for Harry to breathe underwater for an hour.

Viktor just looked smug, as he had a plan already. What I did not realise was that Viktor had already figured out what was going to be taken. What Viktor would 'miss most' was me. He did not let on to anyone, except Karkaroff, that he knew.

Karkaroff was taking Viktor into his confidence, too. The older man was worried because his Dark Mark had been getting darker all year. He knew that meant he was going to be in serious trouble if the Dark Lord rose again. His family would be danger. His wife and daughter were all he had left. He could not go back to Durmstrang. He was becoming very agitated. He and Snape were comparing notes frequently. Snape had taken a different view of me this year after the distressing incident with Malfoy. When he realised I was being escorted and protected by Viktor, he did not taunt me as much.

I occasionally saw Viktor talking to Snape in the halls. If Iasked him what it was about, Viktor told me he was delivering messages for Karkaroff. I knew Viktor was not telling me the whole truth. I also knew he would not lie to me, unless it was something I **really** did not need to know.

My parents wrote and said they would like to meet Viktor. Easter was going to be three weeks after the second task. Karkaroff had already given Viktor permission to go with me to my parents' home. I was looking at my classmates differently now. Ron was so very immature; he seemed even younger than Ginny. Harry was gradually growing up, but I worried about him. Lavender and Parvati both were still in fangirl mode around Viktor. They were beginning to irritate me.

Professor Moody had explained to Minerva and Dumbledore that the break-in at his house, the day before he left to come to Hogwarts, had left him even more paranoid than previously. He had apologised to them and nothing further had come of it.

Professor Vector and I had met with Viktor and Karkaroff one evening in February to compare our Arithmantic calculations. We all agreed that the signs were pointing to a return of the Dark Lord very soon. Viktor and Karkaroff shared some information with us. The three students who were children of Death Eaters had mentioned that their parents' Dark Marks were getting darker, also. And those parents were speculating on the reason.

Karkaroff still kept up the fierce front for most of the Hogwarts students, but he had taken a liking to me. I was the one thing keeping Viktor happy and engrossed in his studies. That suited Karkaroff perfectly.

I secretly thought Karkaroff showed more of an interest in Viktor than the other students. His attitude to Viktor was almost paternal. I asked Viktor about it but he told me that Karkaroff was very good friends with his parents.

Viktor had been teaching me how to fly, even though I told him I was terrified of heights. After many lessons, I could now control a broom enough to not embarrass Viktor. He still laughed at me for being afraid. About ten days before the second task we were talking after my latest flying lesson.

We had been discussing how many languages each of us spoke. I knew he spoke Bulgarian and Russian, but he informed me that he was fluent in Greek, French and was studying Welsh.

"You certainly have me beat there. I am fluent in French, but only know a smattering of Greek and the few words of Russian and Bulgarian you have taught me. But, I can read runes better than you can. What clothes are you going to take for Easter?"

"I have Muggle clothes, jeans and such. I thought a couple of pairs of jeans, some shirts and a nicer jacket so I can take you and your parents out to dinner."

"My dad will ask you all sorts of questions about health care in Bulgaria; especially dentistry. Mother will notice your table manners and how you treat me. They are nice people, but I am their baby. So, just don't get upset by their questions."

"I understand. They will not upset me, they want to see you safe. I must prove my worthiness to them. We will be off from school for two weeks for Easter, yes?"

"That is right. Why?"

"After the weekend at your parents I would like to show you Sofia. Nikolai and his mother have invited us for a few days. Would you like to go? The next weekend is our Easter. I would like you to see how it is celebrated in my country."

"I'll ask my parents if it is okay with them. Have you checked with Karkaroff to see if it is ok with him? Maybe I had best ask McGonagall, too?"

"Write to your parents, doushenka. Karkaroff thinks it is a wonderful idea. I will go with you to ask your Head of House." He smiled that sweet, sexy smile at me.

He was not perfect; there were scars on his face and hands from Quidditch. One of his ears had been injured by a Bludger, and he was inclined to slouch rather than stand up straight, but none of that mattered to me. His one dimple, and the flash of intelligence in his eyes when he smiled, made my heart flutter. I hoped fervently that my parents liked him.

I sent the letter off to them that evening. I enclosed the letter from Mrs. Nevsky so they would know we would have parental supervision.

They must have been really in a good mood, because I got a reply by return owl. They said it was perfectly fine with them. But I must take their camera with me and take Muggle photos. Viktor laughed at that and said he would make sure we took lots of pictures, both magical and Muggle.


	6. Prophecies and Promises

The afternoon before the second task, Viktor and I walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and back several times. He kept telling me that I was safe with him. He was very agitated and I did not understand what was going on. I went in to the library to help Harry look for an answer one last time, when Snape came to fetch Ron and me. I was confused, but it all became clear when we got to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were all there along with Snape. Dumbledore explained what was going to happen and assured us that we would not be hurt at all.

That was when I realised that Viktor knew what was going to happen. The long, slow, soul-melting kiss he had given me was explained.

Cho Chang was looking at me very strangely. She looked a little scared of what was going to be done to us. The little girl, Gabrielle, was chattering away at everyone. Ron looked terrified. I just sat there.

McGonagall sent me a look that said she understood why I was calm. She had accepted the fact that Viktor and I were pretty much set in stone.

Karkaroff moved to stand behind my chair as he talked to Dumbledore. They both looked at me when I started unloading my pockets and asking McGonagall to take care of my notes and other things. The one thing I did not take off was my bracelet. Karkaroff looked from it to my face and almost smiled.

When it came time to put us to sleep, I volunteered to go first so the others would not be afraid. Karkaroff said, to the room in general, "She is very brave." I knew he would tell Viktor that I had volunteered to be first.

I knew nothing else until Viktor was pulling me to the platform in the middle of the lake. He climbed the ladder carrying me. McGonagall gave me a blanket, but had no chance to do a drying spell because Harry, Ron, and Gabrielle broke the surface of the lake at that moment. I heard Fleur sobbing and Karkaroff was not happy that I ran to see how Harry and Ron were. Viktor must have told him that it was nothing to worry about, that Harry and Ron were like brothers to me. Viktor finally got me alone and we talked for a bit. He asked me to come to visit him at his parents' home this summer. Then he said he had been terrified of losing me because he had never, ever felt this way about anyone before. Madame Pomfrey had done a drying spell on both of us at that point. The Judges were still conferring for a few minutes, so I checked on Harry and Ron again. Fleur had run to her little sister when the girl was brought up; now she ran to Harry and kissed him.

"Zank you, zank you. She vaz not your 'ostage but you saved 'er"

Harry was blushing and trying to hide under his blanket. He and Ron both laughed about Fleur's antics. I knew they were okay, then. Now, Viktor was my concern.

The judges had come to a decision. Cedric and Harry would share first place. Viktor was all but ignored. I was furious, as was Karkaroff.

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and Karkaroff made reservations at The Three Broomsticks for four for dinner. He made it a point to make sure I would be invited as Viktor's date. The fourth at dinner that night was Niko Nevsky. Both he and Karkaroff wanted to talk about the ugly things Rita Skeeter was writing. They questioned us about who could have overheard us after the second task.

"I cast a silencing charm before I asked Hermione to visit me. There was no one who could have heard except for the ugly beetle that flew into her hair. No one heard I am sure of it." Viktor was adamant.

"A beetle! Oh, Viktor, that is it! There was a beetle on the stone when Harry and I overheard Hagrid talking to Madame Maxime. And I'll bet there was one on the windowsill that day in Divination. You are brilliant."

Karkaroff was confused. I explained what had suddenly become crystal clear to me.

"She must be an Animagus. The beetle is the form she takes. It all makes sense now."

"It is illegal to work as a reporter if one is an Animagus, isn't it?" Niko asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out. She really is the most disgusting woman." I was livid.

The dinner turned into a discussion of the Arithmantic calculations Viktor, I, and Professor Vector were working on.

Karkaroff was nodding like he agreed with most of our findings. He said the signs for the return of the Dark Lord had been growing since the previous summer.

"It is only a matter of time. Viktor, you will need to inform your parents and you, too, Niko. Miss Granger will need protection since he will be hunting the Muggleborns. I am assuming you will provide her protection, Viktor. You are both going to Niko's for our Easter, correct? And when will you be seventeen, Miss Granger?"

"September, a year from now. Why?" I was looking at Viktor and Karkaroff. They had something in mind but weren't telling.

"That is worrying. I must come up with another plan, then. Viktor, you and Niko will meet with me Monday night. I need to see to the guarding of my family. The Dark Lord will most assuredly come after those who have defected from his train. I think the Pliashka will work for Miss Granger, Viktor. But for my wife and daughter, I am forced to rely on old alliances." Karkaroff sounded sad.

As Viktor and I walked back to the school later, I asked him what a Pliashka was. He did not answer me. He totally avoided answering me. The next day I tried looking it up in a book, to no avail. There were more pressing things going on, so it was pushed to the back of my mind until Viktor and I got to my parents' house.

We had ridden the train to King's Cross Station and then taken a taxi to Victoria Station. We caught the fast train to Canterbury and were at the front door of my parents' house before dark that day. We had walked from the train station along the old City Walls, past parks and memorials until we reached the street that led to their home. Mother and Daddy were very pleased to meet Viktor and he was just as perfect as I knew he would be.

Dinner that night was lamb with roasted potatoes and peas with mint. Mother had made her mint sauce for the leg of lamb. Viktor insisted on helping set the table and talked to my father very knowledgably about current issues in the Muggle world.

My parents fell in love with him just as I had. Viktor also insisted that he and my father do the washing up so I could visit with Mother.

I never knew exactly what they said to each other but when they came back into the room, my father kept sending worried glances my way. When Viktor came and sat on the edge of my chair my father smiled and nodded at him.

On the Tuesday after Easter my parents drove us back to London. Viktor had made reservations at a very posh restaurant for the four of us. We had a wonderful meal and my parents made a fuss over Viktor when we were leaving. Mother kissed him on the cheek and Daddy shook his hand and warned him to take very good care of me.

I kissed them both goodbye before we made our way to the Ministry of Magic to use the international Floo system. When we arrived in Sofia, Niko was waiting for us.

His mother's home was just a few blocks from the Bulgarian Ministry building. Niko was talking to Viktor in Russian, but stopped when he realised he was being rude.

"Forgive me, Hermione. I was updating Viktor on some happenings regarding his Quidditch team. Come in, we have guests."

Mila Nevsky hugged me and kissed Viktor on the cheek when we arrived. There seemed to be a fairly large group of people there. They all greeted Viktor loudly. I was shown to a room that looked towards the Balkans. Mrs Nevsky told me that Niko and Viktor would be staying in the little house in back of the main house. There was a large beautiful garden enclosed by high walls. I wandered out to the garden to do a bit of exploring. What I did not expect to find was Viktor talking to Igor Karkaroff.

"Did you speak to her father, Sasha? Did he agree?"

"Of course I talked to him. He wants her protected. I explained the situation clearly. They know I can protect her. They gave me their blessing. The first binding is to be here, tonight. The second must be this summer. The third must wait until after the war. I will not make her fully my wife before then. She is too young yet."

"Her destiny lies with Potter's, Viktor. She was always part of the predictions, without her by his side he will fail, without you by her side, she will die."

I gasped and they both turned to see me standing there. Karkaroff told Viktor to tell me immediately and he went back into the house.

"You were not meant to hear that yet. I am sorry, Hermione. I could not tell you before because we were not sure about anything. Come sit by me. I want to tell you the whole story."

He led me to a stone bench under an apple tree. It was shaded and the apple blossoms scented the whole garden.

"Before I was born, my mother was told that the Wizarding world would suffer from the rise of a maniac. The prophecy further stated that there would be a troika, a threesome, which would fight this maniac. The seers here have read the portents for years. Four years ago, the portents changed abruptly.

The boy who must defeat the maniac had been found. He had two friends who would help him. During the year off that I took to play Quidditch, Mila Nevsky, who is Karkaroff's cousin, read my hand before a Quidditch game. What she saw was you. You, Harry Potter and the fight against the Dark Lord, she saw me at your side. She saw how the Tournament at Hogwarts would change all of our lives.

She told me you were the girl I would marry three times. That you and I would save Harry to face the Dark Lord. There was much more to the prophecy, but I do not remember all of it. I dismissed it, until the Triwizard Tournament. When I saw you, I knew it was true. I fell in love with you from the first day.

When Karkaroff realised that the Dark Lord was getting stronger, he knew I must protect you. The easiest way was to wed you. I told him you would not give me an answer until the war was over, but the calculations he had me do showed dire consequences if we were not betrothed. He has arranged a betrothal ceremony in the Tzigane tradition for us here. There is another betrothal ceremony I wish us to go through this summer.

We will not be married by Wizarding tradition until the war is over, nor will I make love to you until after we are properly bonded. I spoke of this to your father, he agreed to it. Will you marry me, doushenka? I know I am pushing you, but it is to keep you safe, please?"

"Oh Viktor, what happens now? If I say no, what happens? Will Mrs. Nevsky tell me the whole prophecy?"

"To be brutally honest, Hermione, if we are not betrothed, the signs say you will die and Harry will fail. You do not hate me for not telling you before this?"

"Why should I? I trust you, Viktor. I know you will not hurt me. Yes, I will go through the betrothal ceremony."

"The Tzigane tradition requires that the bridegroom's father bring a bottle of wine wrapped in a silk scarf and a necklace of gold coins to the party. He puts the necklace on the girl's neck and gives her the scarf. The wine is shared by everyone and the bottle refilled to be drunk at the wedding later. My father cannot be here. He has deputised Karkaroff to act for him. This will happen tonight. Mila has Tzigane costume for you to wear. There will be much dancing. My parents knew from the time I was born that I had a part in the prophecy. Do you love me, Hermione?"

"Yes, Viktor, I feel like I have always known you, that you have always been part of my life. I am just a bit unnerved by all this. Is this what the pliashka is, Viktor, a betrothal ceremony?"


	7. Betrothed

"Yes, now you need to come with me. We are going to the flower market to buy flowers for your hair. Mila will tell you all you need to know when we return."

We walked to the flower market hand in hand. Women were plaiting flowers into headdresses in some of the booths. Viktor and I looked at several booths before one old woman called to him.

"Knyaz Viktor." She beckoned him to come over and then began to speak to him in Bulgarian. She held out a headdress made of Anemones and White Heather with herbs and white carnations. I recognised Rosemary, Borage, Bay leaf and Feverfew as the herbs used. He smiled and paid her for it. Then he stopped to buy a bouquet of white roses to take to the house.

"What did she call you?"

"Knyaz, it means prince. The people here can trace my family name back to the Khan Krum who conquered Sofia in 809. She says I have helped so many people here that I am a prince." He seemed embarrassed.

"You are a Prince, Viktor. My very own Prince Charming, didn't you know that?" I was feeling very giddy. Teasing him was fun.

"I meant what I said, Hermione. The two betrothals make you safe. In effect, it means we are married, almost. I will wait to consummate the marriage until the war is over. There are more things that must be explained, but not yet. I worry what the third task will be? I worry who the traitor is and why we have not found him. I worry for Harry and you. I really have loved you from that first day. You were so cool, so lovely sitting there near the Goblet of Fire. I winked at you and you smiled that shy smile of yours and my heart was lost."

"I thought you were including me in some secret. I feel so different, so much older than Harry or Ron. It is almost as if I had aged years in the last few months"

"You were always older than those two, mentally. Harry is a good boy, but he IS a boy. He will grow up more the closer he gets to fighting the Dark Lord, but for now he is still only a fourteen year old boy. You have nothing to worry about, Hermione, Harry will win when he fights the Dark Lord. That much I know for certain."

"Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks, too, Viktor. What do you want for a present?"

"If I said I want to marry you this very minute, you would just tell me we need to wait. If I said I want to win the next Quidditch World Cup, you would probably hit me. So, I will just tell you that I want to take you to Greece this summer. My father's sister and her husband have a house in the Mani on the side of a mountain.

It is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. I would like our second betrothal to take place there. There is a cave in the Taygetus Mountains, which has been used as a place of worship for many thousands of years.

It was originally a temple to the Earth Mother, at some point the worshippers of Artemis took it over. It has been through many incarnations, Hermione, both pagan and Christian. It is a small place but full of magic, for me, at least. My Aunt Cassandra is friendly with the local Orthodox priest. We can have the Greek version of the betrothal in the cave chapel."

"Let's wait and see what happens, Viktor. Things may change by then. If things get wonky, I may have to go to the Weasleys this summer. They are practically my second family. Ginny is my best friend and Ron is like a brother; a rather annoying and dim brother. But his parents have always treated me like one of their own."

"That is fine. We do not have to do the second betrothal then. It can be put off. The first one gives you the protection. The second is for the prophecy and the marriage is for us."

"I think we had best get back to Niko's house. If Mrs. Nevsky is going to explain things to me, I want to hear it as soon as possible. I adore you, Viktor. What girl in her right mind would turn down getting betrothed to the man of her dreams?"

He kissed me.

"One thing, though, doushenka, if you ever want out of the betrothal; we must meet back here and undo the ritual. You may change your mind about me at some point."

"Do you honestly think that would happen, Viktor?"

"I am hoping it would not, but it is more honourable to tell you of the option. We are back at the house. You go find Mila and ask her to tell you the whole prophecy. I will deal with Karkaroff and the others. Wait, here is Niko, he can take you to Mila."

I stood with the headdress in my hands as Niko opened a door to a sunlit room off the garden. Mila Nevsky was waiting for me with her Tarot cards ready. She took the headdress and commented on it.

"Anemones, White Heather, Rosemary, Borage, Bay Leaf, Feverfew, and White Carnations, he did well with this one. All are fitting for you, innocence, strength, courage, undying love, protection, remembrance, and wishes coming true. Let me read the cards to see if your reading matches his. Then I will tell you of the prophecy. Sit, child, I have brought tea for you."

She poured my tea and gave me milk and honey to put in it. Then she laid the cards out in a traditional pattern.

"Yes, this fits: trials, death of a classmate, separations, doubts, problems with a person in authority, a new friend, danger, a flight, a battle, injury, all fits into the reading I did for Viktor. Yet this is only the next year. I will need to do another reading; perhaps at Christmas. Have you any questions?"

I was almost afraid to ask if she saw who died.

"The death of a classmate, is it Harry?"

"No, child, young Harry faces many things but his death is not for long years."

"What about the prophecy, can you tell me all of it?"

"Before either you or Viktor were born, the Seers of Bulgaria had seen the rise of a madman. They saw his fall at the hands of a child. They also saw his resurrection years later.

That is what this prophecy speaks about. It was predicted the madman would rise stronger and more deadly than before. The child who had defeated him, once would grow up alone and friendless. He would know much sorrow before finding his way. He would meet two other children who would aid him.

The girl is you. The other boy is a mystery. The signs for him have changed. There are two possible boys who will become part of the Troika.

Now, new signs show a young man who, without becoming part of the troika, protects the three. That is Viktor. The Arithmantic calculations done by the Seers showed a problem. The young girl was different than the others. She was Muggleborn and in danger. The guardian, Viktor, must protect her so that she fights alongside the young hero.

The number three always came up in relation to you and Viktor. It figures into the influences on the struggle against the Dark Lord. There are three men who will guide you and Viktor. There is another man, who is a force for both evil and good. He has made many mistakes. He will make many more. His life will be forfeit.

Alliances will be formed and reformed. The Ministry for Magic in your country will fail. There will be dark times for your and young Potter. There is a period where Viktor will be your only link to help. Many surprises await you, both good and bad. Three years should bring an ending, Hermione. Have I frightened you?"

"No, Mrs. Nevsky, I needed to know. It is just that all this is so much to take in."

"You must call me Aunt Mila, child. Viktor and Niko have always been friends. I hope we will become friends, also."

"Thank you, Aunt Mila. I think I just need to think for a bit. I will be in the garden."

An hour or so later, I was curled up on a bench reading when Viktor came to find me. He brought with him a beautiful woman with very white hair.

"Hermione, this is my Grandmother, Selene Andreas.

"Yaya, this is Hermione, my affianced bride."

She was nearly as tall as he was with the same beautiful brown eyes and kind smile.

"You are as lovely as he said, Hermione. My daughters cannot be here now, so I came in their place to see my Viktor pledge himself to you. I will sit with you here in the garden until it is time to dress you for the betrothal, if that is acceptable."

Viktor wisely left the two of us together.

"Yes, please do join me. I am a bit overwhelmed by all this; the prophecy and the Tournament as well as everything that has happened in the last six months. I feel almost like I used to about flying, scared to look down, or rather ahead. I love Viktor and know he loves me. That alone gives me courage to do whatever I must."

"You are wise for someone so young. My daughters were also when they were your age. Persephone and Pasitheia are twins. They each married men of their own choosing. Pasitheia is Viktor's mother. She became a healer like me. Persephone is an artist, she designs clothing. You may have heard of her. She lives in St. Petersburg with her husband and daughter. I have another daughter and two sons. Viktor's father, Pavel had a home for me built on the coast. I want you and Viktor to come visit me in the next few days. We will walk the beaches of the Black Sea and become a family."

"Thank you. I would enjoy that. What time is this ceremony going to begin? I probably need to take a shower and wash my hair."

"Come with me, child. We will get you taken care of before the ritual. The outfit you will wear tonight is one that has been handed down in my family for generations. Viktor is the first of my grandchildren to become betrothed. His older cousins, Persephone's sons, were killed ten years ago by the followers of the Dark Lord. Viktor is now the oldest. He has always known what he wanted, Hermione. He will be a good man. He is kind and gentle. He helps the younger students with their classes and their flying. He takes care of his family, too. He is very proud of you."

"I know how good he is. He has been helping my friend, Harry, fly better. They are both champions in this stupid Triwizard Tournament. Harry is only fourteen, but someone put his name into the Goblet of Fire and things have gone downhill since then."

"The shower is through here, dear. I will help you with your hair when you get out. Then Mila and I will help you dress."

"Ma'am, do I call you what Viktor calls you? Or may I call you Grand-Mère?"

"Grand-Mere will do, child. Now, take your shower. I will see you when you finish."

In the bathroom I found a basket of soaps and shampoos with my name on the tag. The scent was heavenly. There was a note from Viktor telling me that he was looking forward to the betrothal ceremony.

I showered with the orange and honey scented soap. The shampoo had the same scent. After I had used a drying spell on my hair, I dressed in a robe and went back to my bedroom. Aunt Mila and Grand-Mere were waiting for me. They had a soft silk blouse for me to wear and a three tiered flounced shirt with many petticoats. The blouse was snowy white and went over my head. The skirt was fastened by a drawstring and then a fabric belt was placed over the waistband. They allowed me to keep my bracelet but gave me new earrings to wear. There were soft slippers to go on my feet. Grand-Mere used her wand to arrange my hair into a coronet of curls on top of my head. The headdress fit around these curls perfectly. There was one fat ringlet that hung down just in back of my left ear. They finally let me see in the mirror and I gasped. The young woman in the mirror was beautiful. They had done my makeup very subtly, giving me a hint of colour on my cheeks and eyes, but nothing too striking. My hair looked fantastic. The flowered headdress complimented the beautiful white silk blouse. The skirt was swirled bands of red and green and the fabric belt was green. The neckline of the blouse was just low enough for the tops of my breasts to show. Other than that I was fully covered. They both hugged me before taking me down the stairs to the garden. While we had been upstairs the garden had been transformed into a candlelit paradise. The apple tree was in full bloom and the air was redolent with the scent of apple blossoms and roses. A sound from behind us was Karkaroff shooing out the people who had been there earlier.

As I looked to the other doorway to my right I saw Viktor dressed in a poet's shirt and soft black trousers. He was looking directly at me.

He started forward as Aunt Mila and Grand-Mere drew me into the heart of the garden. They positioned me under the apple tree where Viktor joined me. A violin was playing softly as he took my hands in his. I saw Karkaroff come out into the garden, he came to stand before us under the apple tree.

Viktor said something to him in Bulgarian, and then Karkaroff asked me, in English, "You have come here tonight to promise yourselves to each other. Is this your wish also, Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am here to make promises of marriage to him."

He turned back to Viktor and asked the same question.

"Yes, I am here to make promises of marriage to her."

Karkaroff raised his wand and scribed a circle around the place where Viktor and I stood. The golden light of the spell spun around us growing in intensity until it resolved into two haloes of light over our heads. Violin music played softly in the background.

Karkaroff took the bottle of wine which was wrapped in a beautiful scarf and a necklace of gold coins from Grand-Mere. He removed the necklace and handed it to Viktor to fasten on my neck.

Viktor's voice rang out with emotion as he said, "This is the bride price. I give to you the promise of my wealth, my fidelity, my honour, my protection, and my love. By accepting this necklace, do you promise to accept me as husband?"

I was almost overcome with emotion but managed to say clearly, "Yes, in acceptance of this necklace, I promise to give you my fidelity, my counsel, my honour, my children, and my love."

Karkaroff handed the bottle of wine to Grand-Mere who opened it. The scarf, Karkaroff used to tie Viktor's left hand to my left hand. Then he took a golden goblet from Grand-Mere's hand.

"This cup of wine signifies the sharing of the betrothed couple. Their tied hands signify the bonds they will pledge to each other at their marriage."

Karkaroff handed the goblet to Viktor, who drank deeply. Viktor handed the goblet to me and I drank. It was a heady fruit wine, very strong.

Viktor leaned over and kissed me. The haloes of light began to swirl again until they grew into a single line of light that encircled our tied hands and moved up our left arms to our hearts, where it vanished.

Viktor untied the scarf and put it around my shoulders.

"You are now officially betrothed. The protection begins today." Karkaroff bent and placed a kiss on my forehead. His whispered, "Welcome, daughter" confused me.

Niko, Aunt Mila, and Grand-Mere were crowding around us. When Aunt Mile began to hug me she cried out.

"Look, Igor, Selene, the necklace has changed!"

Everyone came to touch the necklace. Viktor and Karkaroff were examining the coins. Niko ran into the house for a hand mirror, so I could see what had happened.

The gold disks which had been plain before were now actual coins. Each had the image of an owl on it. And they were heavy, much heavier than before.

Aunt Mila's voice was triumphant when she spoke. "Tetradrachmas, Igor, she is blessed by Athena herself. Now, she is protected by the old gods, also."

Viktor was looking at me strangely. A sound like pounding surf filled my head, and then the world went black.

I woke up in my bed, dressed in my pyjamas. Grand-Mere was sitting by the bed. She smiled at me before getting up to open the door and call for Viktor.


	8. Discovery

Author's Notes: This chapter charts the beginning of a journey of learning for both Hermione and Viktor. The next few chapters will prove to be demanding for the two young lovers.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Viktor came to stand in the doorway until Grand-Mere pulled him into the room and left, closing the door behind her. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat in the chair she had vacated. He reached over and took my hands in his.

"You terrified me when you fainted. I carried you up here and was pushed out of the room by Aunt Mila and Yaya. They put you to bed and have been sitting with you until you woke. Are you alright?"

"I think so, Viktor. I heard what Aunt Mila said, and then there was this sound in my head. It felt like someone was pouring liquid into my mind. Does that sound weird?"

"No, doushenka, you get some sleep. We will stay here for another day and then go to Yaya's."

His eyes still looked worried, but he kissed me and turned off then light. He left the door slightly ajar.

In the morning I felt fine. We spent the day seeing the sights. Viktor took me to the Alexander Nevsky Cathedral and the many other churches in the area. He fed me lunch at an outdoor cafe and took me shopping in the local markets.

We arrived back at the house in the middle of the afternoon. Karkaroff was still there. He had waited until we returned, to say good bye to us. His words to Viktor stayed with me long after he had left.

"We are at a turning point, Viktor. The Dark Lord will rise again regardless of our efforts to thwart him. The next years will prove crucial in the fight against him. I want you to work with Dumbledore. He may not be easy to follow, the man personifies deviousness, but your and Hermione's lives depend on defeating the Dark Lord. I will have to flee when he rises again. I am entrusting you with the care of my wife and daughter. Guard them as well as you guard your betrothed. Give my regards to your parents when they return. Dasvedanya, Hermione Granger, take care of him and yourself. Even though Viktor is not my son, I look on him as a father would. For whatever it is worth, you both have my blessing. I will return to Hogwarts on Sunday."

"We will be back then, also. Dasvedanya."

"Goodbye, Headmaster Karkaroff. Thank you for everything you have done. We will see you then." I was starting to like this tall, fierce-looking man, I knew Viktor cared about him.

After he was gone, we started packing to go to Grand-Mere's home. She had left in the morning to make things ready for us. Aunt Mila and Niko were sitting in the garden when we came downstairs. They poured Viktor a glass of local wine and a glass of water for me. They were interested to hear why I had fainted.

"I really do not know; I heard you say that I was protected by the old gods and then there was this sound..."

Mila and Niko looked at each other then at Viktor before Mila spoke.

"Do you not remember the word you spoke, Hermione? You said _**paristemi**_ in a strange voice. It is ancient Greek, It means I stand beside."

Viktor said something then that scared me. "For a few seconds, your face was very like a statue I have seen in Athens. It unnerved me. Then you fell and I panicked."

"What statue, Viktor, which statue was it?"  
"The small statue of Athena that stood at Delphi, it is in the Greek Ministry for Magic offices. It has been designated as one of the Athena-Nike statues. She represents Victory and Wisdom."

"All of you feel there are other things going on here, don't you? There are things you aren't telling me. Viktor, if this is happening to me, you have to tell me."

Again the three exchanged glances before Viktor spoke. "There is a legend in Sofia about a young girl who is brought here as a bride. It says that she will be blessed by Athena herself. That Athena will guide her and stand beside her in a great battle. And that the goddess will mark her with the gift of tetradrachma. That is what happened last night. You have fulfilled the legend, Hermione. I truly do not know what will happen. I do not want you to be 'blessed' by the old Greek Gods. Their blessings were often more like curses."

"We will have to wait and see. I don't feel any different. Has anyone checked the necklace to see if the coins had changed back?" I refused to believe in Viktor's fears.

"It is still ancient Tetradrachmas. Solid gold coins, Hermione. The age range of the coins is 3rd to 4th century B.C. The necklace is worth a fortune; the coins themselves are worth thousands of pounds sterling each. But Tetradrachmas were only coined in silver. Gold tetradrachmas do not exist. Or at least they didn't, until last night." Niko added.

I could only look at Viktor helplessly. He cupped my face in his hands and whispered to me.

"Doushenka, do not fear. I will be with you. We are betrothed now. You are promised to me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Viktor. This is all so strange. Maybe we should go on to Grand-Mere's house. I don't mean to insult you, Aunt Mila, but this is getting weirder by the minute. Thank you for having us here. The ceremony was lovely. You both have been very kind to me."

"We were honoured to have you here. Viktor is almost family. Please come back again, Hermione dear."

Viktor sent me up to my room to get my things while he talked to Mila and Niko. In a few minutes, he was back. I miniaturised the suitcases and stuck them in my purse. He put his arms around me as we stood in the upper hallway.

"It is a lot to deal with, isn't it, a prophecy and a legend, all in less than a day. I know you have questions, but Yaya and I will answer them as best we can. Just hold on until we get there."

"Viktor, could we go see that statue, on our way back to London? It may be important, I think."

"Of course, love, I had planned on taking you to Athens anyway. We can take the floo to Venice where we will pick up the train to Paris. You have but to ask, Hermione."

He moved his hands to my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. He caressed my hair and held me close to him.

We walked down the stairs to the library where the fireplace was located. He threw in a handful of green floo powder and said, "Selene Andreas' home."

We arrived in a cosy book-filled room. Viktor brushed the soot and ashes off of both of us before going to find Grand-Mere. He knew instinctively that I wanted to look at the books lining the shelves.

When Viktor was bringing her into the room, she stopped, then she nodded and came forward.

"I thought you would find the strength, Hermione. You have questions, you both do, I know. Put your things away and we will walk down to the beach."

A few minutes later the three of us were making our way down the steps carved into the cliffside.

Viktor and I had changed into shorts and sandals. Grand-Mere wore a gauzy caftan and was barefoot. The cove was rocky. Sharp rocks rose from the water about sixty meters from shore creating a barrier. I looked back up at the cliff and the house was totally hidden from view. The beach itself ran for about a hundred fifty meters before the cliff walls on both sides ran back into the sea. There were chairs and a small table set under a ledge in the cliff.

Grand-Mere spoke softly to the air, "Genea, please bring wine and cheese for my grandson and his bride."

Moments later a young female child appeared with a large basket on her arm.

"Hello, Genea, I am glad you are still here." Viktor greeted the child as an old friend.

She inclined her head as he spoke. Once the wineglasses were filled and the cheese set upon the table, she looked at me.

I suddenly realised this was no child, but a sea sprite. I smiled at her and received a tentative smile in reply.

She vanished as swiftly as she had come.

"Genea is the spirit of this cove, imprisoned here many centuries ago. I cannot release her, but I have made friends with her. She deigns to serve me when I come into her domain. Viktor considered her a playmate when he was a child, some of her magic she taught to him. I am too old to learn, even though I tried. She possesses magic we do not understand. Let us get down to the current situation.

You scared Viktor badly last night, child. You have been blessed by Athena. That alone would be sufficient to scare most modern wizards, but he is made of stronger stuff. He knows you would stand beside your friend while he finds the way to defeat the Dark Lord, but he did not think you would be on the front lines, as it were.

Viktor would rather keep you safely out of the fight, but things do not always go the way we wish. You have the strength and determination. All you need now is the skill to focus your magic. Skill can be taught, but it will take hard work on your part, Hermione. You must overcome your fears first. Viktor will teach you how to achieve the focus you will need. I am afraid he is going to have to teach you much more than that, however. You will have things to teach him, also. He needs to learn the ways of your Muggle world. You need to learn how to be confident. And I can teach you confidence."

"I will begin to teach her the disciplines to focus her magic. We have eight weeks before the final task of the Tournament. I will teach her wandless magic and non-verbal spells. Her confidence will grow with her ability. She is already teaching me about the Muggle world. I promise you, Yaya, we will be ready."

"Viktor, she needs to find the core of her magic. She needs to find it now, within the few days you have here. Once she finds that, her confidence will come easily. We must begin tonight. Have you finished the wine? Good, come with me. Her training begins."

I followed them up the path to the house wondering what exactly she had in mind. Once inside, she led me to a room at the back of the house that was actually part of the hillside. It was dark and cool; there was only a mat on the floor to sit on. There were candles placed in niches in the walls, but no other light. Grand-Mere sat across from me on the mat. Viktor had disappeared.

"This is where you must start. Empty your mind of everything, except your magic. Close your eyes and feel it flowing through you. Let nothing disturb you. Let it free, Hermione. Your magic won't hurt you, let your fears go. You will know when the magic has reached its peak. Relax and open your mind to it."

I sat cross-legged in a yoga position and closed my eyes. I did not hear her leave or Viktor come in to take her place.

The smell of incense or candles began to waft through the room. I reached deep inside me to find the core of my magic. With each breath, I took I mentally opened the doors to my secret places. I could feel the magic coursing in my blood, taste it on my tongue, and feel it spreading warmth over my skin. I sensed a presence in the room with me, not hostile but waiting. I reached out with my magic to touch it. I realised that I could direct my magic to learn about things around me.

I reached out again with my mind and felt warm skin and the late afternoon stubble of Viktor's beard. His magic touched me gently and suddenly, I felt his strength of purpose and intense focus becoming a part of me. This was what she had meant, that I must let it free. I could share what I felt with Viktor through my magic. I felt the most incredible sensations as my skin began to tingle and my scalp tightened. There was a rush of exultant power that ran through me. I saw myself standing in a cavern, in front of a rock altar, with a crown of flowers on my head and a golden ring on my right hand. I looked over and Viktor stood beside me with another crown of flowers on his head and a golden ring on his right hand. He took my hand in his and led me out of the cavern into the bright white light. I knew then, that my magic was totally free and had peaked. I could handle anything now. I was no longer afraid of being a witch.


	9. Secrets Revealed

I felt Viktor's magic reach out to me; it surrounded me with love, light, and hope.

His words came through the magic without being spoken aloud. "Open your eyes, doushenka. You have broken free of the chrysalis."

He was there, sitting across from me, smiling. That smile warmed my soul as he took my hand and lifted me to my feet.

"You have been sitting here for hours, Hermione. Yaya has gone to bed. Would you like something to eat? Let me at least get you some tea."

"Yes, tea, please, I don't feel tired. I feel renewed, reborn. Viktor, I didn't even realise I was scared of my magic. Is that connection we made, through our magic, normal for witches and wizards? Or is it special?"

"I know most couples have it to a certain degree, Hermione. My Aunt and her husband and, I think Yaya and my grandfather had it; usually it is formed by the bonding ceremony. But occasionally, those who have not yet been bonded have achieved it, like us. It should get even stronger after we are bonded, after we make love the first time. Yaya says that most Muggleborns are afraid of their magic; some are so fearful that they die from suppressing it. The ones who come to terms with it are the lucky ones."

"You don't want me to tell Grand-Mere we connected like that, do you? You want to keep it secret between us."

"I think it would worry her. If we keep it secret, we will be able to communicate with each other without using owls. If we tell her, I do not know what will happen. Your tea is ready; let's take it to the study. You can look over the bookshelves again."

"Pour a cup for yourself, Viktor. Let's just stay here in the kitchen. What happened to your grandfather?"

"He was killed by Grindlewald. It was just after my mother and her twin were born, just weeks after the second Muggle World War had ended. Grandfather's squad of Aurors had cornered Grindlewald, he made a break for it and my grandfather tried to stop him. Dumbledore arrived and duelled with Grindlewald for three days until the madman was disarmed. That was fifty years ago this fall. Yaya never re-married. She raised five children on her own. Two of them were orphans she and my Grandfather had taken in. My Uncle Anastasis helped when he was old enough. You will like him,"

"You have such a big family, Viktor, lots of uncles and aunts and cousins. My parents were only children, like I am. That is why I liked the Burrow, and the Weasleys so much. And I like Grand-Mere. She doesn't seem to care if I am a Pureblood or not."

"She was so glad I found a girl that saw me, for me; that she loved you from the first time I wrote to her about you."

A noise from the doorway was Grand-Mere standing there, laughing softly.

"And I love you for who you are, now that I have met you, Hermione Granger. I see the two of you are in total accord. Don't try to hide it. I can see the aura of the magical connection around the both of you. It is good. I had the same connection to my Yannis. Sit down, the both of you. No, wait, Viktor pour me some of that tea. I need to tell you something."

When Viktor had poured tea again for the three of us, she began to talk.

"This house was built for me when you were a baby, Viktor. Both of my sons-in-law were very good to me. They found this cove and the protected beach and bought the whole headland. When the house was being constructed we found Genea. I am going to leave this house to you and Hermione. No, do not say anything. This house will be my wedding present to you. The books and everything here will go to you. All I ask is that you find a way of releasing Genea from her imprisonment here. She belongs back in the sea. I am dying, Viktor. I have, perhaps, another three years. There is nothing to be done. I will never see your wedding or your children but I am so very happy to have met the woman you love. Don't you dare cry, Viktor."

I could see Viktor was distraught; his eyes were filling with unshed tears in spite of her words. He knelt next to her chair and took her hands into his large ones.

"I will do as you wish, Yaya. I swear it."

"Then we must tell Hermione everything we have kept from her. Sit down, Viktor. No, go get her wand. She, and you, will need to make a wand oath to me."

Now I was bewildered, what hadn't they told me? Why would I need to make a wand oath?

Viktor handed me my wand and sat back down next to me.

He held his wand out to touch his Grandmother's.

"I, Viktor Aleksandr Krum, make a wand oath to Selene Leonidas Andreas. If ever I reveal what we discuss tonight without her permission, my wand will break voluntarily."

I felt him ask me to do this. I raised my wand to meet the other two wands and repeated his oath only substituting my name for his.

Grand-Mere spoke quietly. "My death will release you both from this oath. Now, Viktor, tell her why Igor performed the betrothal."

"Karkaroff is married to my Aunt Persephone. His daughter, Thera, is the cousin I told you about. She and my aunt will need my protection when the Dark Lord returns. Although Uncle Igor did say that he was going to be relying on old alliances, too, I think that must mean Snape. My Aunt Persephone uses the last name of Leonidas when she designs clothes for rich witches. She and Uncle Igor have the same kind of connection we have. My cousins that were killed were their three sons. My father and mother were not there for the betrothal because they were meeting with our Ministry to form a branch of the Order of the Phoenix here in Bulgaria. Uncle Igor had suggested it when his mark was getting darker this year. He has been working with Dumbledore on this. Dumbledore is aware of our betrothal. He was not happy about it, but agreed it would provide you with the best protection. Your Head of House, however, was not so agreeable. She told me she would hex me into the next dimension if I hurt you or took advantage. I think that is about all of it."

"You left out the part that Mila is my adopted youngest daughter, and my other adopted child Is Pedja Oblansk, our Minister for Magic. That should cover the whole of it. I will put together some books for you to study, Hermione. You may take them when you leave. "

"No wonder Karkaroff called me daughter. I knew there was something going on but never suspected this. I will not tell anyone. But can Viktor and I discuss this between us?"

"Yes, child, there is no restriction on that. I think we should all go to bed now. Morning will come all too soon."

At the door to my bedroom, Viktor kissed me thoroughly, before saying, "Now, I must go take a cold shower. I had best get used to those, hadn't I?"

"I think we both may have to get used to them, Viktor. Goodnight, love."

Falling asleep was difficult that night because there was so much new information to process. But, eventually I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke before the others. I made my way to the study and began to look through the books. When I heard stirrings from the other rooms, I went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. The tea was almost ready when Viktor came in. He was delighted that I could cook. He helped me make omelettes and toast, which we loaded onto trays and carried into Grand-mere's room. Viktor placed her tray on the bed and poured tea for her. I had placed our two trays on the table by the windows

"You two are very happy this morning. I take it that you both slept soundly and, dare I say, apart." She was laughing at Viktor's silly grin.

"You wound me, Yaya. I will not make love to her until we are bonded by the magical rites, and that must wait until after the coming war. I want to have another betrothal in the Greek Orthodox tradition sometime this summer or perhaps at winter break for her school, in the cave on the Mani, where you and Grandfather were married." He looked at me as he said that.

"Viktor, you know perfectly well that both the Gypsy betrothal and the Greek one are considered as good as a wedding. You just want to wait until the war is over in case the worst happens; that you die and leave her pregnant and alone, or that she dies carrying your child. Neither of those things will happen."

I drew in a sharp breath. Those were things I had not considered. His eyes told me that he had considered them. I could read his body language all too clearly. The slight shrug he gave made me all the more certain that he wanted to talk about this later.

"Tell Hermione about my grandfather, Yaya." Viktor urged.

"You think to divert her thoughts from the fact that either of you could die? Viktor, she is no child. She knows these things even if she has not accepted them. You do not really want to hear about my Yannis, do you Hermione?"

"Actually, I would love to hear about him. I think it might help me figure out your grandson a bit better. Please, Yaya."

I noticed the startled expression on Viktor's face when I used the more familiar term for his grandmother. He nodded at me when he realised I had made a decision about accepting my role as a member of the family. When I went to sit on the bed, he gathered up the breakfast dishes and took them away. He was leaving us together for a reason, I knew.

She began her tale with a description of a young man not too different from Viktor. Only once, when she had me bring her the photograph from the dresser, did her voice waver. I knew she was fighting off tears. I took her hand in mine when I sat back down. He had looked remarkably like Viktor; the same dark hair and eyes, the same protective air for the woman and the small children with them.

I recognised Yaya at once and the little girl was obviously Mila. The two boys were vastly different. Anastasis looked very much like his father while Pedja was stockier and shorter. Yaya was very pregnant in the photo.

When her tale ended I asked about her daughters. What she told me was hard for me to credit.

"Pasitheia married Pavel Krum when she was just twenty. He was older, already working for the Ministry. He loved her dearly. He introduced a young friend of his to Persephone; Igor Karkaroff.

They married a few months later. Igor and Persephone had their three sons within a few years of being married. Pavel and Pasitheia tried for years to have a child. When she became pregnant with Viktor, they were overjoyed. He has been spoiled since the hour of his birth, so you will have your hands full. But, I will admit, he has never gotten big-headed, not even being the youngest Seeker in professional Quidditch. He is a good boy. And will make a good husband and father.

When he was a baby, Mila and Persephone argued over something and haven't spoken since. Viktor's cousin Thera does not even know Niko as any more than Viktor's friend. I always thought it had something to do with Igor having taken the Dark Mark in a moment of madness.

When he was realised what he had gotten himself into, he did something strange. He took charge of some of the younger recruits and mentored them. Most of those got out by getting themselves captured. I think Igor was working against his master even then.

He must have trained others to act the spy after he got himself captured. Igor was heartsick after his sons were killed. The boys had been teaching Viktor all the Quidditch moves and tricks. Viktor took their place in Igor's heart.

Pavel is a good man, but Igor made Viktor the man he is. The strength and determination came from Igor. The stubbornness came from Pavel. And the joy I see in Viktor's eyes now, I have you to thank for that. You are so beautiful, Hermione, such a good, caring young woman. If I had created a mate for him, I could not have done better than you. I will be at peace knowing you love him as much as I do."

"He has become very important for me. Viktor has become my foundation, my refuge. At his urging, I have gone beyond looking for answers solely in books. I have learned to read people the way he does, without giving away my thoughts."

"He will be there for you whenever you need him. Now the two of you need to go sightseeing. Get him to take you to Sozopol. It is the oldest city on the Black Sea Coast. Spend the day having fun. I will see you when you return this evening."


	10. Planning ahead

Viktor Disapparated us to the edge of Sozopol, where we spent the day exploring the ancient city and the museums. We ate at a small cafe near the harbour.

"You are quiet, love. Has there been too much for you to absorb these last few days?"

"No, Viktor, I was just thinking how different things will seem when we go back to Hogwarts. I am going to have to go back to sharing a room with two of your most ardent fangirls. Thankfully, Ginny threatened them with her special Bat Bogey Hex, if they tormented me about you. They got the point after she hexed Malfoy, when he was being particularly annoying. I don't think I can go back to being just a schoolgirl. Too much has happened."

"You must go back to school. Harry will need you to guide him. You have already been trusted by both your Head of House and the Headmaster when they gave you the Time Turner last year. They recognised the maturity you possess. Your thirst for knowledge gives you an edge over the girls in your year. You may well be a Prefect next year, with added responsibilities and duties."

"When we get back to school, I want you to meet Remus Lupin. He may be able to assist us in figuring out who put Harry's name into the Goblet. He was our defence teacher last year and helped Harry quite a bit."

"Your Headmaster has asked for a meeting with Karkaroff and me next week. I do not doubt it will be to discuss you and this Tournament. There is so much we have not discovered. And Dumbledore seems so unconcerned. It is as if he wanted to put Harry in danger. Do you think he could have put Harry's name in the Goblet?" Viktor was back to worrying about everyone, except himself.

"Remember what Karkaroff said, Viktor, that Dumbledore personifies deviousness. It could very well be that Dumbledore put it in there. But I don't think he did, he was as shocked as the rest of us. He could have stopped the Tournament, couldn't he?"

"This will get us nowhere, love. We must wait until we get back. Come with me. I want to go back to that jewellery shop and buy you that Black Sea amber parure. And you will help me pick out a present for Yaya, won't you?"

"You are spoiling me, Viktor. When we go back to the house I want to talk to Yaya about Genea. There must be a way to set her free. I will research it when I have access to the school library. You are upset that Yaya told us she is dying, aren't you?"

"What bothers me is that I can do nothing. The only thing she asked of me was to be buried next to my grandfather. She has told my aunts and my mother already. She isn't particularly close to my cousin Thera because my aunt has kept her away for years. I am virtually her only grandchild. My Uncle Anastasis never married. Our children will never know her, Hermione. That makes me incredibly sad."

"Why would your aunt keep her daughter away? I don't understand."

"When my cousins were killed, Aunt Persephone refused to let Thera out of her sight. She became obsessed with keeping her out of anywhere the Dark Lord's people could harm her. We all used to have to go to Petersburg for holidays. Yaya cannot abide that kind of cold, so she never went and my aunt never sent Thera here."

"That is so sad. I understand why your aunt kept her child close, but to deprive her own mother of the chance to see her granddaughter is cruel, nonetheless."

"My aunt went a little crazy when the boys died. Uncle Igor had just taken the Headmaster's job at Durmstrang and he got her to start designing clothes for society witches. Now she makes more money than he does. Thera is always dressed in the top fashion. I would like for you to have Aunt Persephone do your wedding dress after the war."

"Let's just get through the war, Viktor. This shawl would be beautiful on Yaya. It has the same colours of the sea that are visible from her beach. If you aren't going to buy it for her, then I will."

"I will buy for each of you, love. And when we get back I will take pictures of you with Yaya. Then you can take pictures of me with her. I will have Niko bring the pictures he took at the betrothal to school. You should take some for your parents, too. They would like it here. One day we will bring them here to visit us, to play on the beach with our children. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Viktor, I would like that. One day, after the madness has ceased and our world is safe again. I love you, you incorrigible dreamer. It is getting late, we had best return."

Yaya was waiting for us on the balcony. She gave me the grand tour of the house while Viktor was busy in the kitchen.

The house was surprisingly large for being built into the side of a headland. The bedrooms all faced the sea, except for the two smallest ones. The large room where I had conquered my fears, was still bare of furniture. Yaya wisely suggested that we use it as the library, and turn her study into a family room. There was a formal dining room and several bathrooms. Cupboard space was plentiful as well. The balcony ran in front of the three large bedrooms and the dining room. There was a pathway going up to the headland as well as the steps to the beach.

When we finished the tour, Viktor had produced dinner and was waiting for us on the balcony. He seated Yaya, then me. He had poured elf-made wine for the three of us. It was stronger than I had expected.

The dinner was traditional Greek. There was spanakopita, dolmades, pastitsio, village salad and baclava for dessert. I had a sneaking suspicion this meal was a ritual for these two.

He produced the shawl I had picked out for Yaya, and then went into his room to bring out the gold necklace that I had worn at the betrothal. He carefully fastened it around my neck, and kissed my hand before sitting down. The mood was light, we were having fun eating and talking. Clearing the dishes away after the meal, I was using the housekeeping spells Molly Weasley had taught me. Within moments the kitchen was cleaned, and tea made for Yaya and me. I brought a glass and the bottle of Vodka from the fridge for Viktor.

Yaya had been talking to him, but when I came in the room she excused herself and went to her bedroom. She came back moments later with a stack of books which she handed to him. As I brought the tea and vodka to the table, she beckoned me to her side.

"These are the books I want you to take with you. The only information I could ever find about Genea is all there. There are other books which will help you understand the history and magic in this part of the world, Hermione. That will be vital to being Viktor's wife. At some point, Viktor will have to go to Greece and confront his relatives, who still believe in the Pureblood tradition. You will be insulted and reviled by them. Pay them no mind. You will take precedence over them. You are the wife of the oldest grandchild of Yannis Leonidas. You will understand what that means when you read these books. Viktor has a great heritage. Thank you both for the shawl. Having you both here means so much to me."

Viktor took that opportunity to ask if we could go by Floo to Athens before going back to Hogwarts.

"Yes, of course, you can. Take her to see the Acropolis, Viktor. Then you can use the international Floo from the Ministry in Athens to return to England. Your Uncle Anastasis is going to be gone. Send an owl and see if you can stay at his house."

"I don't think his house is quite equipped for female visitors, Yaya. We'll stay at a hotel. Go on to bed. We are going to stay talking for awhile."

She kissed both of us and went on to bed. Viktor refilled his glass of vodka before we walked out onto the balcony.

"Could you live here, Hermione? With me?"

"I could live anywhere with you, Viktor. It would be very easy to be happy here, with the memories of Yaya and your childhood visits."

"You are wise beyond your years, love. I would like us to live here; the house is convenient to both Sofia and Athens. The climate is moderate. We would be protected by the sea and the invisibility of the cove. It would be quiet. Would that not bother you?"

I looked at him. Turning to face him, I placed my left hand on his heart. "This is where I live, Viktor. Your heart welcomed me, as my heart welcomed you. You are my home and my family, now and forever."

He set down his glass before pulling me back against his chest, wrapping his arms about my waist. We were both looking out to the sunset on the Black Sea. His cheek rested against my hair, the whispered word sounded soft in my ear. "Beloved."

I knew I had found my future, no matter what happened in the next few years.

When the last rays of sun had dipped beyond the horizon, he kissed me and suggested I go to bed.

In the morning, we said our goodbyes to Yaya just after breakfast. She pressed a small package into Viktor's hands before we stepped into the Floo. She kissed us both. When we stepped out of the Floo, it was into what looked like a room in a museum. There was statuary everywhere and books in climate controlled cases. Viktor merely shook his head when I asked him if we were in a museum. He led me out the back door into a rocky garden, then through a gate into a street in the heart of Athens.

"That was my Uncle Anastasis' house. He is the liaison between the Ministry and the Greek government. We have reservations at Thermopylae House at the foot of the Acropolis. It is only a few minutes' walk."

He kept up a running commentary until we reached the hotel. The young woman at the desk greeted Viktor like an old friend, but turned her nose up at me.

"Ekaterina, may I present my fiancée, Hermione Granger. We need to get into my suite, now preferably." He was not amused by her attitude.

Her attitude changed abruptly. "Yes, Mr. Krum, of course; it is lovely to meet you, Miss Granger. I will have housekeeping sent up there at once. Will you be with us long?" She was desperately trying to salvage her dignity, as she blushed profusely.

"We will be leaving Sunday morning. Come on, love. The lifts are this way." He picked up both bags.

As we approached the lifts, someone called Viktor's name. It was Valentin Zograf, the Keeper for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

"Viktor, are you still on Easter break? Hello, Miss Granger, are you here to see the sights in Athens?"

"Valentin, come upstairs with us. I want to get out of this lobby." The lift doors opened and the three of us stepped in. Viktor punched the button for the topmost floor.

The door of the suite opened into what seemed to be a marble-floored temple. Marble columns framed the huge glass windows that looked directly onto the Acropolis. The furniture was copied from classical Greek art, but was surprisingly comfortable. There were four bedrooms off the main room. Since it was a corner suite, all the bedrooms had impressive views from the windows.

Viktor indicated a bedroom for me and I proceeded to unpack. I could hear Viktor and Valentin talking.

"So, Val, why are you here? I did not expect you to be in Athens."

"Anya had the baby and I brought them both to visit her parents here. I am a father, Viktor, little girl. We named her Radka. Why are you and the glowing Miss Granger here? Were you visiting family?"

"Yes and no, Val. We got betrothed in Sofia. Then we went to Yaya's. Strange things happened at the betrothal. Remember the legend about the bride and the blessing of Athena? It happened. Hermione, bring the necklace, please."

I drew it out of the velvet bag and carried it in to Viktor. Valentin was looking at us curiously.

Viktor handed the necklace to Valentin, who whistled at the weight of the coins.

"Gold Tetradrachmas, Viktor, these coins look authentic but ..."

"I know, Val, Tetradrachmas were only minted in silver. The gold coins on the necklace Karkaroff gave her at the betrothal changed into what you see now. And she said '_paristemi_' before she fainted in my arms."

"_I stand beside_ or _I guard_, interesting. What would she be standing next to, Viktor, or who?"

"Her best friend at school is Harry Potter, Val. The fact that she is Muggle-born, like your Anya, puts her in harm's way if the Dark Lord returns. And Uncle Igor is sure that is going to happen soon."

"Mother of Merlin! No wonder you are worried. Can we expect a wedding any time soon?"

I answered him, sitting on the edge of Viktor's chair. "Not until the Dark Lord is defeated and we have both survived. Sorry."

"If he returns soon, that means professional Quidditch will be abandoned until the war is over, doesn't it, Viktor?"

"I am afraid so, Val. But we will have other opportunities for flying. Are you worried about money?"

"All of us have gotten rich since you brought us in, even Ivanova. Not money, Viktor, I am worried about my wife and daughter."

"We will hide them, Val. There are places where they will not be found. If I could persuade Hermione to go with them... But, she will not go. The prophecy said she must stand by her friend or he will fail. It also said that I must stand beside her, or she will die. So, I asked Karkaroff to do the Gypsy betrothal. I want to do the Greek Orthodox betrothal, as well, soon. I will protect her from the Dark Lord and his fanatics."

"Viktor, you do remember that Volkov and I have had Auror training. And both of Ivanova's brothers are Aurors. I think Vulchanov and Levski have Ministry training as well. I know Vulchanov fought the Dark Lord before. We would all want to be part of whatever you are planning."

"Don't be an ass, Val. You have a new baby and a Muggle-born wife to think about. At Least Ivan's children are grown. Volkov and his girlfriend had a falling out before the Paris match. And Anton Levski has no permanent attachments that I know of. Olga knows her way around, even in the Muggle world. The rest of them I'll consider, but not you."

"You are really a piece of work, Viktor. You'll consider Ivan Vulchanov, Pyotr Volkov, Anton Levski, and Olga Ivanova; but not me because I have a new baby. I have more at stake than Levski; he is a good Chaser, but that is all he does. He chases every woman he finds who will let..."

"Watch it, Val; you do not want to say what you are thinking around Hermione. She does not need to hear how we talk in the locker room."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Miss Granger, did not mean to offend you. But Levski is a womanizer; he has no reason to want to fight."

"Val, you can stay here tonight. There are extra bedrooms. We will talk to Karkaroff on Sunday. We are going to the Acropolis now. Go tell Anya where you will be. We will see you back here for dinner."

"Viktor, we both have the same problem; do you think I would do anything foolish? Seriously?"

I touched Viktor on the arm and he nodded at me. "Alright, Val. You are in. We just won't tell Levski what we are doing. Now go talk to Anya. I have a lady to impress, get lost." Viktor grinned at him.

Val closed the door behind himself as he headed for the lifts.

"Come here, Hermione." Viktor's voice was low, soft and warm as honey.

When I sat down next to him he reached into his pocket and drew out a slim gold chain. There was a rose gold ring hanging on the chain.

He fastened the chain around my neck.

"The ring is Yaya's. It was her wedding ring. She wanted me to give it to you. I know you won't wear it yet, but the chain seemed like a good idea. She loves you as much as I do, doushenka."

His lips just brushed mine as he steered me towards the door.

The Greek sunshine was beautifully pure and warm on our faces as we ascended the steps to the Acropolis. The ancient buildings glowed in the midday sun. I was very glad I had worn sandals. When we descended back to street level, Viktor took me to the museums. A small cafe provided us with salad and lemonade. There was a statue in the Athens National Museum; the Anavyssos Kouros, which looked a great deal like Viktor, the same physical musculature and perfection. I did not speculate on the statue's other attributes in relation to Viktor.

The afternoon ended with Viktor, Val, and I having dinner in the suite at the hotel. We were all standing on the balcony when a large owl landed on the railing. It looked at Viktor and shook its leg, which had a message attached to it. I went back into the suite to bring a bit of chicken for Viktor to give the owl. The message was from Karkaroff, requesting Viktor to bring his teammates with him when he came back to the school.

"Send to Vulchanov, Volkov, and Ivanova will you, Val? Tell them not to say anything to Levski. Tell Ivan what is going on. And, yes, tell Olga about the betrothal." Viktor rolled his eyes at Val.

I wished them both goodnight and went in to soak in the tub. After bathing, I started to read one of the books Yaya had given me. I must have fallen asleep with the book in my hands because the next thing I knew, Viktor was taking the book away from me and kissing me goodnight. He turned the lights out as he left the room.

I woke up early and watched the sun slowly light up the Acropolis. When I had dressed I found that both Val and Viktor were already up and dressed. Viktor had ordered breakfast from room service. He and Val were drinking Turkish coffee and had brewed tea for me. Val looked much more rested today. Viktor had said Val was ten years his senior, so that would make him twenty-eight or twenty-nine. He had the same colouring Viktor did; dark hair, very dark brown eyes, and a heavy beard. They could have passed for brothers.

The three of us walked to the Ministry offices to arrange a time to use the Floo back to Hogwarts. Once inside the building, Viktor took me to an alcove where a life size statue stood. Undoubtedly ancient, but different than the usual run of Athena statues, this one held a spear in her right hand, and her helmet in her left hand. Her face was turned slightly towards her left; the eyes did seem to follow the viewer. Her left foot was forward of the other with the straps of the sandal needing to be tied. There was a small marble owl sitting on the right shoulder of the goddess.

Looking into the eyes of the statue, I knew that everything had happened for a purpose. I knew I must be prepared to both guide and teach Harry.


	11. Bulgarian Resolve

On the way back to the hotel I did a lot of thinking. Viktor had to make me eat something for lunch. He accepted my preoccupation, knowing the upheavals of recent days. He and Val were engaged in a vicious game of Wizard Chess while I stared out the windows of the suite, lost in contemplation. After he had thoroughly trounced Val, we went downstairs to the restaurant for dinner. Almost as soon as we had gotten to the restaurant, the rest of his team walked in, even Levski.

Ivan Vulchanov reversed a chair and sat down next to me. "Miss Granger, we are all eternally grateful to you. But why exactly do you find him so appealing? He is taciturn, moody, anti-social and not much to look at. Do you possibly need glasses?"

I knew he was teasing me about Viktor. I laughed and replied in the same spirit.

"He asked me quite loquaciously, actually. He put several more than three words together at a time with a smile, as well. He really is not moody, he is just bored. I think he is beautiful."

Everyone, including Viktor, laughed. That set the tone for the rest of the evening. Val had pictures of his new daughter to show the rest of the team. Viktor promised them that he would have pictures from the betrothal and our trip to Sozopol to show them soon.

The team followed us up to the suite after dinner. The joviality was left aside as Viktor outlined what he thought was going to happen. Vulchanov put forth the first good suggestion.

"If the madman and his followers start hunting the Muggleborns again, we will have to find a way to get them out. There isn't a one of us who did not lose a friend or a relative before. That cannot be allowed to happen this time. There is history of Oskar Schindler which we must emulate. He protected his workers and eventually got them out. We must do the same or we cannot call ourselves human."

"That is exactly what I had in mind. Some of us have Muggleborn wives or girlfriends. All of us have friends who are Muggleborn. We cannot fail these people. I know Hermione will not go. She will be at the forefront of whatever happens. Her best friend at school is Harry Potter. You have all heard me rant and rave about the prophecy given to my mother before I was born. The witch I would marry three times and the rest of it. Hermione is that witch. And I am assuming you all know of the legend about the bride and Athena. That, also, is Hermione."

I had retrieved the necklace when he started talking and put it on. I sat on the arm of his chair as five pairs of eyes stared at the necklace. Olga Ivanova was the first to speak.

"Never do anything by halves, do you, Krum? One of us will simply have to guard her. Does her school need another flying instructor or a Quidditch coach?"

"Things may not go bad immediately, Olga. There are organisations that will fight him. The time we must begin to act is if, and only if, the Dark Lord takes control of the Ministry in London. Then he will be able to hunt Muggleborns with impunity. That will shut down professional Quidditch until the war is over. We should be able to have a rescue network in place by then." Viktor looked at each of the others.

They all nodded. Pyotr Volkov stood up and announced, "Excuse me, please. I must go see Zivah and convince her to marry me. I was an ass in Paris when I let her go. I will be back before we need to go to the school. Thank you all. I will see you tomorrow." He let himself out of the suite.

Levski commented quietly. "His Israeli witch is Muggleborn, too. I need to go make peace with my parents and my daughter. You have it right, Ivan. We all did lose someone in the last war. I do not want to lose my daughter the way I lost her mother. I, too, will return tomorrow. Dasvedanya, my friends." He stood up as if to go, then turned back to Viktor. "When it comes time, I want to take the first refugees out."

Vulchanov looked at Viktor after Levski left and shrugged. "I did not know. None of us knew. Not even when he was drinking did he say a word about that. We are all going to wind up in each others' skins before this is over."

Olga and I moved to the mini bar where we poured vodka for Viktor, Val and Ivan. Then we each poured ourselves a glass of wine.

Ivan began the toasts. "To our host, Viktor Krum and his Hermione."

Val made the next toast. "To the saving of the innocents."

Olga made the last toast. "To the love of friends, family and freedom."

They finished their drinks and promised to be back in the morning. Olga stopped at the door to tell me that, if I wanted, she would teach me the more complicated security and stealth spells that the Aurors used. I thanked her after agreeing.

Viktor had heard the exchange and was touched that his teammates had rallied around his ideas so readily. We talked for an hour or so before seeking our separate beds. I woke screaming after a particularly horrible dream. Viktor had been standing in a mountain pass battling Death Eaters, there were thousands of them. He fell at the hands of the leader, Lucius Malfoy.

Viktor came running into my room; he gathered me close and soothed my tears. He wound up sleeping on top of the covers, holding me. In the early dawn light he slipped out of my clutching hands and went back to his own room.

Nothing was ever said but he knew, somehow, that my dream had been about him dying. The rest of the team appeared before breakfast. I was doing an Arithmantic calculation when they arrived. Viktor was subdued because I had been so frantic the night before.

The team sensed something was not right, but did not press for answers. Volkov had asked his Israeli witch to marry him and the wedding was set for August. Levski had made peace with his parents and was reconciled with his daughter. Olga said her brothers wanted in on the rescue missions whenever they started. Ivan Vulchanov said his wife and his sons wanted to help, too. We ate in the restaurant before walking to the Ministry offices. The trip through the Floo did not take long. We arrived in the London Ministry offices well before noon. We took the tube to Trafalgar Square, so we could walk to the Leaky Cauldron. I truly did not want to go back to the school. My emotions were out of control. Now I had more than Harry to worry about. Viktor would be in the public eye far more than Harry ever would. I asked Tom, the bartender if he had seen Remus Lupin.

"Yep, he was here not twenty minutes ago, used the Floo to Hogwarts, said something about a meeting."

The seven of us used the same Floo and arrived in the Gryffindor common room moments later. I led the way to Dumbledore's office. The school was still very deserted. Students were not due back until that evening. When we arrived, Remus Lupin, Igor Karkaroff, and Professor Snape were already in Dumbledore's office. They were examining the Arithmantic calculations Professor Vector and I had been working on. I handed Karkaroff the calculations I had done that morning. He looked from me to Viktor and back again before smiling. Viktor would survive according to my latest calculations.

Dumbledore introduced everyone and we got down to business. Viktor again set out his intentions for the Muggleborns. His team reiterated their promises of help. Dumbledore and Karkaroff agreed with both of those ideas. Dumbledore then suggested that the betrothal be kept secret at least until I turned seventeen or such time as the circumstances dictated. Viktor agreed. Karkaroff argued a bit on that but realised he was fighting a losing battle when Viktor's mind was made up. Professor Snape was simply watching the whole procedure silently.

When he spoke, it angered Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger will need more protection than a simple betrothal, Krum. You should know that. It requires only a simple charm to keep other men's hands off of her. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters like to torture, or worse, their female Muggleborn captives, before they kill them, of course._ Redimio nos una _is the incantation to use. It will not let a man with ulterior motives even touch her. A man without ulterior motives will not be affected. It should also protect her from the _Imperius_ until she reaches her majority."

Dumbledore bristled at the suggestion. But Viktor asked me my opinion on the matter.

"Would you feel more protected, Hermione? I will not play the tyrant and make decisions for you."

"Yes, Viktor, it would make me feel safer. Thank you for suggesting it, Professor Snape."

Snape merely waved a hand as if it were of no importance. But he was making eye contact with Karkaroff. Lupin looked at me sharply. He would want answers to why I was betrothed to Viktor and other things. He was also suspicious of the proprietary air of Viktor's teammates towards me. When everything had been discussed, the team left from the Floo in Dumbledore's office. Karkaroff, Snape, Lupin, Viktor, and I went to the teachers' lounge. Once inside the room, Lupin went straight to the point.

"What do you know about this, Severus? And you, Karkaroff, why have you abetted this?"

I was the one that answered him, forestalling any arguments.

"Remus, before you start jumping to conclusions, finish looking at the Arithmantic calculations. There is a force here this year that has put Harry in danger. Someone put his name in the Goblet to place him in harm's way. It has been reported that the Death Eaters' Dark Marks are growing darker since the Quidditch World Cup last August. Let us do this charm, then I will go back to my dorm and the four of you can argue all you want."

"Severus, is it true? Is your mark getting darker? Merlin, why wasn't I told this earlier? Yes, yes, do the damned charm. Protect her at all costs." He had winced as both Karkaroff and Snape had revealed their marks.

Snape cast a silencing spell just in case someone might be listening. He locked the door, also.

"Stand here, Miss Granger. You will stand across from her, taking her left hand in your left hand, Krum. You will both repeat my words to each other. Wands out, please."

I laced my fingers through Viktor's finger as we stood facing each other. Our wands were pointed at each other.

"The incantation is _Redimio nos una. _He must speak it first, then you must speak it, Miss Granger. Proceed."

Viktor's voice was strong and sure when he repeated the charm. I repeated it back to him and felt a warmth spreading all over my body from our joined hands. Viktor kissed my hand before releasing it.

"Go, try to sleep, doushenka. Your nightmares kept you restless last night. I will see you at dinner." He kissed my forehead, then turned back to answer Lupin's questions.

On the way back to the Gryffindor Dorm, I ran into Malfoy, who was sneeringly obnoxious. He tried to grab my arm, but could not touch me. He tried a second and third time to no avail. I laughed at his consternation as I climbed the stairs. The charm was working exactly as Professor Snape had said it would.

Over an hour later I was still awake, having picked up one of the books Yaya had given me to read. I looked out the window to see a familiar figure sitting on his broomstick, grinning in at me. I threw the book aside and rushed down the stairs. He swooped down as soon as I had burst through the front doors and pulled me onto his broomstick for a quick ride into Hogsmeade.

"Someone accosted you as you were going upstairs, love. The charm the Snape had us use is effective. I felt it when he tried to touch you. It was Malfoy, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he tried three times to touch me and could not figure out why he kept missing. What went on with Lupin after I left?"

"Karkaroff and Snape talked to him for a few minutes, then left me alone with him. He still sees you as a little girl, Hermione. He argued with me when I reminded him you are almost sixteen. I showed him my Arithmantic calculations as well as the ones you ran separately.

"I talked to him about the prophecy and the legend. I gave him the necklace to examine. He finally got it through his head that you, Harry, and Ron, or possibly Neville Longbottom are going to have to find the way to defeat the Dark Lord. When that was sinking in, I guess he realised something else.

"He had listened to me talk about you; your bravery, your intellect, your beauty, your determination. When he asked me if I loved you, I wanted to shake him. I told him I had fallen in love with you before the first task, that our magic had connected at Yaya's house, and that I would wait until this coming war was over before I took you to my bed. I told him of the promises I had made you, and that I was going to marry you in each of the three cultures we will walk in. He shook my hand and told me I was an honourable young man, He had no idea how we are to find out who is behind putting Harry's name into the Goblet."

"Why are we in Hogsmeade? Did you just want to get me away from the school?"

"I wanted to tell you that you scared me nearly to death last night. You were screaming my name and I could not get you to wake up. What were you dreaming?"

"You were in a mountain pass fighting thousands of Death Eaters. Your teammates and classmates were there, too. The leader of the Death Eaters was Malfoy's father. He killed you."

"He will not kill me, doushenka. You had been reading one of the books from Yaya, about my other famous ancestor. Have you never heard of the Battle of Thermopylae? King Leonidas, the leader of the three hundred Spartans, was my ancestor. He and his personal guard were the Three Hundred that stood against the forces of Xerxes. They held the Persians off long enough for the Greeks to mount an offense.

"When we go back, I will take you to Thermopylae to see the statue. I think I must take you to Delphi, as well. You know your name comes from the Greek. That Hermione was the daughter of Helen and Menelaus. She did not have an easy life either, love. Her father gave her to Neoptolemus; who did not value her as she should have been valued. She escaped and fled with her true love, her cousin Orestes. She found her true worth with him."

"All this points to the fact that we; whether by name or ancestry, have ties to Sparta. Perhaps we had best go there as well, Viktor." I was beginning to see a pattern in everything that had happened.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink and found Snape and Karkaroff drinking in the back corner. Karkaroff beckoned us over. Snape nodded at us when we sat down. Rosmerta came over to bring more Turkish coffee for Snape and Karkaroff. Viktor ordered coffee and tea and sandwiches for both of us. Snape made a surprising request.

"May I see the necklace of coins, Miss Granger? I would like to make sure there was no Dark Magic used in its transfiguration. I will return it to Mr. Krum once I have finished with it."

"Yes, sir, I will give it back to Viktor. I think he should keep it anyway."

"Would you describe the events that night, Krum? Anything could be useful." Snape asked.

Viktor related everything, then gave me a sheepish look and added a detail he had not told me.

"When Aunt Mila and Yaya undressed Hermione there was a mark on her back. Not a Muggle tattoo but more like a birthmark. It was a small owl, in the lower middle of her back. Athena's owl."

I was about to say something, but the sandwiches and my tea arrived just then. Karkaroff got up and left. Snape made to follow but turned back to say something to Viktor.

"I will endeavour to aid and abet your schemes, Krum, but she is after all only fifteen. Kindly remember that."

He nodded to me and was gone in a swirl of cloak and robes. Viktor apologised for not telling me about the mark sooner.

"He does not approve of any of this, doushenka. He thinks Karkaroff and I are fools to rely on rituals to protect those we love. He is a very bitter man. Even Karkaroff does not know why. I am sorry if he bothers you."

"I think there is more to him than we are meant to know, Viktor. I do know that he has protected Harry in the past. He protected the three of us last year when there were Dementors here."

"Come, it is almost time for the train to arrive. We must be back at the school before then."

It only took a matter of minutes on the broom for us to arrive back at school. I kissed Viktor before going up to the dorm. I was reading in the common room when everyone else arrived.

Ginny came directly to my room and cast a silencing spell.

"Spill it, Granger. I KNOW something went on while you were gone. You have got a bit of a tan and your eyes look haunted. Where did you go other than your parents' house?"

"We went to Bulgaria and Greece. I need a wand oath from you, Gin. You cannot divulge any of this."

"Wand oath? Wow. Okay, get your wand out. I, Ginvra Molly Weasley, do solemnly swear not to speak of anything Hermione Granger tells me today. If I break this oath, my wand will break voluntarily. Now, talk!"

"Ginny, we went to Bulgaria to be betrothed. The Arithmantic indicators all point to him saving Harry in some way so that Harry can defeat Voldemort. There was another prophecy, one about Viktor and the witch he would marry three times. I am that witch. And a lot of even stranger things went on, too. I met his Grandmother and some of his family. I love him, Ginny. He loves me."

"Oh, wow, Hermione, I am so happy for you."

She cancelled the silencing charms and promised again to keep silent about what I had told her. Classes would begin again in the morning. Viktor's birthday was slightly more than two weeks away. I would need to find just the right present for him. When everyone had come down to the Great Hall for dinner that night, Malfoy was trying to talk to Viktor. Viktor was successfully ignoring him.

Harry and Ron were joking around at the table when a disturbance at the Durmstrang table caused everyone to look around.

Viktor's voice echoed throughout the Hall. "You will watch your mouth, Malfoy. Or I shall shut it for you, permanently. Tybla!" Viktor's wand was forcing Malfoy's chin up and there was real fear in the Slytherin's face. Viktor looked at me, then shoved Malfoy away so that he stumbled into the Slytherin table. Viktor turned to his classmates who were upset.

I heard Niko ask, "Why waste your anger on that filth? He is no threat, only an annoyance. Remember who and what you are, Viktor."

Karkaroff arrived to settle the table down just then. Snape had grabbed Malfoy and dragged him out of the Hall to have a small talk with the arrogant little prat. In a few minutes, a chastened Malfoy re-entered the Great Hall to take his place at table once more.

I knew without any doubt that Viktor had threatened Malfoy because of a comment about me.


	12. Returning to the problems at hand

Over the next few weeks, I did my best to submerge myself in the school routine. Classes were not holding my attention, however. I was attending to my schoolwork automatically. My papers were turned in, tests answered correctly, but I no longer felt the urge to be the only one with a hand in the air. I wasn't even helping Harry and Ron with their homework, except for checking it over for errors. The distraction wasn't mine alone, Viktor was also suffering from the same ennui. Viktor was reviewing for his NEWTs, I knew.

May brought the realisation that whoever had put Harry's name into the Goblet was running out of time to act. The last task was due at the end of June; their plan must come to fruition by then.

Professor McGonagall had requested a meeting with Viktor, Professor Vector, and me to evaluate the latest set of Arithmantic calculations. None of us had anything concrete to contribute. We were at an impasse. Viktor and McGonagall left me talking to Professor Vector. Our talk today had turned to Viktor and the betrothal. She warned me that I would face a difficult time with his pure-blood relatives.

"The epithets young Malfoy throws at you are nothing compared to what you must expect from Viktor's relatives. You must hold your head high and remind yourself that your blood is the future of our kind. The pure-bloods have intermarried for too many generations.

"Their 'pure' blood now carries the seeds of madness, inherited illnesses, and the all too real possibility of producing Squib children or even infertility. They should instead be blessing you and your children. I am going to show you the calculations I ran for the Ministry some years ago concerning the birth rates for the old pure-blood families. Of the old families, only the Blacks, the Lestranges, and the Weasleys have produced more than one child a generation.

"Do not let the Slytherins tell you that is not true. Daphne Greengrass has a younger sister, true, but she also has a half-blood grandmother. Most of the students who have siblings have half-blood or Muggleborn ancestry. Many of my generation have mixed blood; especially those of us of Eastern European heritage. The Muggle World Wars were a time of struggle to survive; unfortunately, rapine was rather prevalent then as well, which is why most of the Eastern European witches and wizards are classed as half-bloods."

"I understand, Professor. I promise you I will not let their comments faze me. I have been working on focusing. My schoolwork can be done with little or no effort. Viktor and I have started to work on communicating with each other through our magic. We were able to do it a bit in Bulgaria, but here it seems to be harder."

"Excellent, Hermione, probably the best way to do it is to picture him facing away from you. You must focus your magical connection to reach out and touch him so he turns around to see you."

I promised her that I would work on that very thing. But there were other things on my mind just then.

For Viktor's birthday, I had written to Yaya and requested a list of his favourite foods. She had sent the list along with instructions for making each dish. She explained that birthdays were not usually celebrated in Bulgaria, but name days were. She approved that I was going to introduce Viktor to the Western custom of celebrating birthdays.

There was a three-fold plan in motion the morning of his birthday. Dobby was set to produce bird of paradise bread with assorted fruits and cheeses for Viktor's breakfast. For lunch I had convinced the house-elves to put together a special meal with banitsa, shopska salad, musaka, and baclava. For dinner, tarator soup, stuffed peppers, and a small cake with tiny Golden Snitch decorations on it was the crowning touch to Viktor's birthday. My machinations had been helped immensely by Karkaroff, who approved of everything I had ordered.

After the evening meal had been cleared away, Viktor came to find me.

"Thank you for making my birthday very special, Hermione. I have a feeling you had some help from Yaya on the menu. I should have guessed. You always delight me with your thoughtfulness. Will you walk with me? I think, perhaps the Astronomy Tower should be our goal." He took my hand as we walked up the stairs.

Once he touched me, I was able to sense his thoughts. There was happiness, but also a feeling of unease. I knew the struggle Viktor was dealing with, wanting to protect me, yet not knowing where the threat was coming from.

We walked the corridors and staircases until we reached the Astronomy Tower. Viktor looked back to make sure we were not followed. He opened the door and we walked out into the evening light. "Doushenka, we have only five weeks before the final task. The traitor must act before then, or possibly during the task. I am worried for your friend Harry. He is the target of this whole fourth champion plot."

"You mean we need to check what Harry himself has seen or heard. Viktor, he has this uncanny connection to the mind of Voldemort. It is possible that he has seen something. He reported having nightmares again last fall. I will check with him tonight. You are so right." I had neglected to check the surest source, Harry himself.

"Remember, love, the calculations said someone would die. I think it is supposed to be Harry who dies. We must work this information into our calculations, after I kiss you." He suited his actions to his words and left me breathless. His hands were buried in my hair, cupping the back of my head as he tilted my face up to his kiss. His lips were so warm and soft against mine.

My hands went over his shoulders as I tried to pull him closer to me. He released my head and took my hands instead. "No, doushenka, you are too young and I have made a promise to leave you untouched until we marry. Kisses are enough for now. You do not even know how you affect me."

He led me back down the stairs and we walked hand in hand all the way to the courtyard.

"Six weeks, Viktor, and then we'll be apart again. I'm not sure I can stand being away from you." I wanted to hold onto him and never let him go.

"We will never be totally apart, love. The way our magic connected means we can communicate by just thinking of each other. If you are in trouble, all you must do is send to me. I will find you. You belong with me. We are a part of each other. Only death will sever that connection." He turned to face me with a serious expression.

"Don't say that word. Viktor, what if ..." I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"I will not die, love. And Harry will not die; we will not let him die. You know this, Hermione." He kissed the palm of my hand before letting it go.

"I know, Viktor, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. He is my best friend besides Ginny, and you are the man I love. I can't help worrying about both of you." I turned away, so he could not see the fear in my eyes.

"You must talk to him tonight and gather any information we have not added to the calculations. It is vital. I will see if Karkaroff has any more information from Snape. You will dream of me tonight, love?" He turned my face up to his and kissed the fear away.

"I usually do. Happy Birthday, Viktor. I hope this next year will be as wonderful as this past one." I smiled at him, hoping we would be together on his next birthday.

"Good night, doushenka. Thank you for making this a very special occasion." He raised my hands to his lips and kissed the palms of my hands again. He strode off to return to the ship as Karkaroff stepped out of the building behind me.

"Hermione G ranger, you are an exceptional young woman. You have made him happier than I have ever seen him. He is also more determined. Bless you and thank you." With a nod at me, he followed Viktor to the ship.

I hurried back inside to interrogate Harry on his nightmares. He related every detail he could remember as I made copious notes. His comment that Snape had warned him about stealing Boomslang Skin told me a great deal. Someone was stealing from the Potions stores and it wasn't me. Moreover, they were making Polyjuice Potion. We were getting somewhere now. Harry's nightmares had centred on a man who had been talking to Voldemort about a plot against Harry. Voldemort had said he had a servant at Hogwarts.

I added the new data into my calculations, but something was not right. Snape had accused Harry of stealing the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion; therefore, Snape could not be the one who was the traitor. Moody had searched Snape's office and classroom; he could be the traitor. It could be Bagman or it could be Fudge, I was ready to scream, I was so frustrated. Neither Viktor nor I believed it could be Karkaroff. He was definitely on the side of the Light, no matter his previous affiliation.

I finally went to bed because I could achieve nothing more that night. My thoughts the next morning made it clear that Snape was not the traitor, either. Firstly, Dumbledore trusted the man, and so did Karkaroff; my calculations the previous day had proved it beyond a doubt. And Snape had shown Viktor how to do the protective spell.

Everything was coming down to Moody. But Dumbledore trusted him, too. And there was the Polyjuice Potion, what was up with that? I felt it was time to see Professor McGonagall again about her husband. I made a decision to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore before I talked to Professor McGonagall. Sirius had been in communication with Harry and now Lupin had shown up again on the last Hogsmeade weekend. Lupin wanted to talk to me alone, but Viktor insisted on being part of the conversation, and it turned out that he had good suggestions to make.

The three of us sat in the far back corner of the Three Broomsticks after Lupin had cast the Muffliato spell. Viktor had also cast an Aversion Charm to keep people from bothering us. Viktor started talking the minute he got to the table with our drinks.

"You were their Defence teacher last year, Mr. Lupin? I ask because we have a problem. I am only trying to help. The contest is not my primary concern. I am worried for Harry because it directly affects Hermione. And Hermione is my affianced wife." He was being blunt.

Remus appeared to take no affront to Viktor's questioning. "Yes, Viktor, I was their Defence teacher last year. Has anything else happened since we spoke last?"

Viktor looked at me before answering, "It is coming down to Moody as being the one who put Harry's name into the Goblet."

"We have narrowed it down to either Moody or someone completely random. And there is the fact that someone is stealing ingredients from Snape's stores to make Polyjuice Potion. Harry has had nightmares or visions of a man meeting with Voldemort. Can you detect any Dark Magic traces at the school? Will you show me how to do that?" I rattled off the whole thing so fast that Lupin blinked at me.

"Let me take a moment, Hermione. Why would Moody try to harm Harry? But if Polyjuice is involved, how can we be sure it _is_ Moody? Harry needs to see Dumbledore about those visions. Has Minerva noticed anything off about Moody? Aha! From the expressions on your faces, I surmise she has. She would have talked to the Headmaster about it and he would have questioned Moody, correct? Did Moody have an explanation? Yes, I can detect Dark Magic and I will not teach it to you now. Next year is soon enough. What is it, Viktor, is there something else?"

"Yes, Lupin, the last task is traditionally a maze according to Karkaroff. Is there some way you can do a sweep of the area to look for Dark magic and possibly a sweep of the school itself?"

"Probably, do you think it would be worth me talking to Minerva? She would know the signs that Moody is not who he appears to be." Remus was offering to help us.

"Yes, Remus, please do. That way I don't have to bring up painful subjects with her. You might talk to Dumbledore, too. Just as a friendly visit, maybe. You know Moody from years ago, don't you?" I asked.

"Hermione, none of us knew him well. What James told me back then was that Moody and Minerva had married early on, and been perfectly happy for years until Voldemort began drawing some of the older pureblood families to him. Alastor was the best Auror the Ministry ever had. He was modernising the Aurors, teaching them new spells and counter curses, all kinds of things.

"Voldemort wanted to turn Moody very badly. Turn him or kill him, actually. There was an ambush one night, a night that changed several lives. The Aurors had been called out to protect a Ministry official and his family. There was a huge fight going on, Moody was duelling Voldemort for over an hour until one of the Death Eaters brought Greyback Fenrir into the fight.

"Fenrir bit the son of the Ministry official and Moody was hit with five curses at once. I was that boy. Moody was injured trying to protect my family. I was only eight at the time. The Aurors rushed me and Alastor to St. Mungo's. They could do nothing for me, but they worked on Alastor for hours. Minerva had been pregnant with their only child when the word came that he had been injured. She lost the baby that night after seeing what had been done to her husband.

"He was in hospital for months. He knew who I was, but we never really were friendly. I always felt like it was my fault he was injured and that Minerva lost their child. He always treated me exactly the same way as the other members of the Order, but I still felt awkward around him. When I taught here last year Minerva and I talked about it. She had never blamed me, nor had Alastor, she said. In fact, she told me he felt guilty that he and the Aurors had not prevented Greyback from harming me.

"If I can get him to talk to me, I may be able to drop some verbal snares into the conversation. But I cannot promise it would be enough to prove he is the one." Lupin looked uncomfortable that he had told us the story.

Viktor answered him. "None of that was your fault, you were a child, and Moody was aware of the dangers. If someone is impersonating him, we need to find out. A conversation with him might be enough to make you doubt him, then we must assume he is the traitor. Hermione trusts you, Remus. If you sense anything about him that is contrary to your own memories, tell us. Your senses as a werewolf should give you an enhanced sense of smell. Have you used it to sense fear or even the potion ingredients in the Polyjuice Potion?"

"I have always tried to avoid using that sense, Viktor. It is part of me that I loathe. But if you think I might be able to detect the Potion, I will certainly use it." Lupin had new things to think about.

Within the next few days, the contestants were told what the last task would be. It was going to be a maze as Karkaroff had predicted. Lupin had visited the school, meeting with McGonagall and Dumbledore. He had looked in on Moody's classroom a couple of times. One day early in June he made the effort to get Moody to walk with him in the grounds to discuss what things Moody was teaching in Defence. They stayed out walking for over an hour. What he related to us the next day in Hogsmeade was that Moody had acted as though he did not know who Remus was, and did smell of the ingredients of Polyjuice Potion. Viktor was concerned that somehow there would be traps set up in the maze for the other contestants, or that whoever was masquerading as Moody would use the Imperius curse on one of the champions. We were still talking when we entered the Three Broomsticks to have lunch. Viktor, as usual, set up Imperturbable spells to keep our conversations private. I told Remus that Harry and Viktor could both break free of the Imperius Curse. So that left Cedric and Fleur as targets.

"Diggory and Harry are tied for points; they will go into the maze first. It would seem that the person to cast the Imperius on would be Diggory, to keep the rest of us away from Harry." Viktor had seen the advantages to that scenario.

I had to ask Remus what Dumbledore had said in their talk. "Remus, Dumbledore has to know something is going on with Moody. He did not listen to Minerva when she went to him about it. What did he tell you?"

"He hemmed and hawed a bit and told me to mind my own business. He knows, Hermione. He knows a great deal more than he is letting on. I think he is just biding his time until the Dark Lord resurfaces, even if the cost is Harry's life. I really hate to say that, but I very much fear it is true." Remus looked so depressed at that statement that Viktor got upset.

"That will not happen, Lupin! I will protect Harry. We have developed counter curses to the Imperius. I will use it on myself before going into the maze. I will teach it to Hermione to use on Harry, also, just in case. I do not think Fleur will get very far. She is not a strong witch." Viktor was so incensed that his accent was much more noticeable.

I added the clincher to Viktor's statement. "Remus, Viktor and I can communicate telepathically. It is a benefit of the betrothal. We can send to each other by just concentrating. If something is not right in the maze and Viktor sees it, he can send to me. But we are going to need you to monitor the maze and anything that could potentially go wrong. Will you help us?"

"Of course, I will help you. I want to protect Harry as much as both of you. I know he has been in touch with Sirius over the course of the year. This is all coming to a head on the twenty-fourth, right?" Remus was chewing at his lower lip, obviously debating about something. When he made up his mind, he looked Viktor straight in the eye and said, "I'll get Sirius here as Padfoot. He can patrol the maze while I keep an eye on the human contingent. Will that do?"

I jumped up and hugged him. Viktor smiled hugely and shook his hand. After lunch, we separated and rejoined the Hogwarts students going back to the school.

As we walked, Viktor was trying to figure out a way to get someone to put the _Imperio_ counter curse on Cedric. He gave up by the time we got back to Hogwarts. We had less than two weeks before the third task, and only two days after that before Viktor had to go back to Durmstrang. He had to take his N.E.W.T.s tomorrow and the next day. The Wizarding Examinations Authority people had arrived at Hogwarts by the time we returned. The Examiners greeted the students who were to be tested. They checked with each student as to which subjects they were being tested on. Viktor's list consisted of Defence, Astronomy, Charms, Divination, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. I asked him why he had taken Divination.

"At home, Hermione, we use Tarot cards for Divination, or the Crystal. We do not read tea leaves or do phrenology. There are a few who still do palmistry. The Tarot has worked well for a very long time; Karkaroff narrowed the field to include only Tarot, Palmistry, and the Crystal. I will give you my Tarot cards when I go home, teach you how to use them also." He squeezed my hand before raising it to his lips.

"I guess I won't see you tomorrow. Good luck on your tests. I know you will do well, Viktor." I was sad that I would not see him during the day.

"We have tonight to spend a few hours together. The first test begins just after breakfast. I will see you at breakfast, doushenka. Shall we go to the library?" He was suggesting that because we had first met there.

"No, let's walk by the lake after dinner. I feel like being outside. We have so little time left together, Viktor. What are you going to do when you get back to Durmstrang?" I wanted to talk and he let me ramble on.

"I will go home to Sofia, Hermione. Then maybe, I will visit Yaya. In August, I start back practicing with the team. This year will be a new experience, playing Quidditch full time and practicing full time. Niko and I will probably get a flat together. What are your plans for the summer?" He was relaxed, not worried at all about his tests tomorrow.

"My parents want to go to Italy for July. I guess I'll go with them and then go to the Weasley's before school starts in September. I promise I'll let you know where I am." I was not really interested in going to Italy and it showed in my voice.

"My parents will be here this week for the third task; I want to introduce you to them at that time. They know of the betrothal, in fact, they are overjoyed. If I know my mother, she will invite you to visit them rather than going to Italy with your parents. You could stay all summer, if you wanted." The merest hint of excitement crept into his tone. He looked at me and grinned.

I did not want to get my hopes up, so I said, "We will just have to wait and see what happens. What will happen to your cousin if the Dark Lord returns?"

"Aunt Persephone will most likely bring her here to Hogwarts to finish her last two years. My aunt is determined that her last child not become a victim of the Death Eaters. Thera does not even use Karkaroff as her last name. She is enrolled as Thera Leonidas. Karkaroff thinks it is safer for you and Thera to stay unaware of the plans we have made for your safety. She will definitely not be told of our betrothal. I know what his plans for her are almost certain to be. If there is a way I can protect her without implementing that plan…" Viktor looked very unhappy at the thought of what his uncle was planning.

"But you are telling me, Viktor. Why?" Now he had me very curious.

"Thera is different than you, Hermione. She is more devious, calculating, and impulsive. As a young child, she scared me with her passions. Once she has decided on a course of action, she will not be dissuaded. When she loves, it is absolute. She never retreats or relents. Those are traits she learned from her brothers. I learned them, too, but not as well as she did. I have a hard time remembering she is two years my junior. That makes her just a year older than you. I hope you two will become friends. I think you are more grounded than Thera, better at working through things than rushing off with your emotions in control. Did I say that correctly?" He looked sheepishly at me.

"I think that was one of the nicest compliments you have ever paid me, Viktor. Thank you." I was going to try to tease him out of this strange mood he was in.

He blushed and smiled at me. "If you come to Bulgaria again this summer, Hermione, I want us to go back to see Yaya. I have a feeling it is important. I want you beside me, _forever_."


	13. Revelations

I had not thought that I would worry about Viktor's tests, but I did exactly that. I knew he would have his Divination test first that day while his Arithmancy test was third. The Defence test had been scheduled for last thing in the afternoon. He managed to send his thoughts on his progress to me between the tests. I knew his Transfiguration test would be easy as Professor McGonagall had been making him review everything.

'_I have passed Divination, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy thus far. Potions and Defence are later this afternoon. I love you, little one. See you at dinner._' was the happy thought he sent me as I hurried to my Potions class.

It must have been the smile on my face that irritated Malfoy beyond bearing. On his way back from the supply cabinet, he managed to knock both my book and my cauldron on the floor spilling my Potion everywhere. Professor Snape had seen the whole exchange. I knew he would have loved to take me to task for being so clumsy, but was aware that the whole class had seen Malfoy deliberately sabotage my work. I had seen that Malfoy had intended to send the potion onto me, but the spell had deflected it.

"Granger, do not pick those things up. For once, you were not at fault. Malfoy, pick up her book and her cauldron. Then you will stay behind after class to clean up her Potion. Do I make myself clear?" The displeasure in his tone was evident to the entire class. Draco Malfoy winced as he saw his prank had backfired drastically. The sounds of Snape berating Draco could be heard halfway up the Dungeon stairs as I left the classroom. I kept that bit of news to surprise Viktor with later. I was walking out of my afternoon Charms class when I saw Viktor lounging against the wall next to the door. He greeted Professor Flitwick with a bow and a click of his heels and a big wink. Flitwick just grinned back at him and waved the two of us off with a comment of "Posdrawlenia!"

Viktor replied with "Mnogo blagodaria, Professor."

I knew Viktor had said thank you to Flitwick, but was not sure what Flitwick's comment had been.

"What was it that Professor Flitwick said to you?" I asked while trying to keep up with Viktor's longer strides.

"He said it to both of us, love. He said congratulations. I am thinking he meant both on my tests and our betrothal. I passed with all flags flying, Hermione. The examiners said I had beaten all previous Durmstrang scores on all of my tests so far." He had grabbed my hand and stopped to see my reaction.

I was so happy for him that all I could do was kiss him. When the power of speech returned, I gasped, "That is brilliant, Viktor. Karkaroff must be over the moon. I am so very proud of you."

"But it was only the first day of testing, love. I have Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and Astronomy tomorrow. We now have the rest of today to spend together. I am not worried about tomorrow's tests. The Defence examiner was suitably impressed with my Patronus. He said that it was extremely difficult to produce a large Patronus and he had never seen a Siberian Tiger Patronus before."

"I have only seen Harry produce a Patronus, Viktor. His is a Stag. It is pretty big, but not as big as a tiger. That is impressive. I have something to tell you that happened in my Potions class. Malfoy is again singling me out for torment, but Snape's spell worked again. Malfoy tried to tip my cauldron over on me, but only succeeded in knocking it off the table with my Potions book. Snape was giving Malfoy the full 'you are a disgrace to Slytherin' lecture after class. I know I shouldn't feel smug about it, but I do, just a little." Viktor understood what I meant. I suddenly realised I had never asked him about the argument he got into with Malfoy when we had gotten back from Easter. This was not the best time to ask him though, since Malfoy was now walking towards us. He must have seen the malevolent look in Viktor's eyes because he abruptly changed direction and hurried away.

"What exactly did you call him that evening when he annoyed you?" I thought it must be some sort of insult.

"Tybla? It translates roughly into dead ferret. I thought it appropriate. He had inferred a sexual reason for our spending so much time together. He did not think I was skilled at Legilimency, to his regret. He found out that he should not provoke me." Viktor had brushed off the encounter, but I was sure Malfoy would seek some kind of revenge. I was still in shock that Viktor had called him a dead ferret, in a way, it was terribly funny. I really did not want to know what Draco had said. I could only imagine what would make Viktor that angry.

Niko caught up to us a few minutes later with the pictures from the betrothal. There were three sets of copies. We immediately sent one set off to my parents by Owl post. The next set Viktor would give to his parents when they arrived for the third task. The last set was for us to share. Viktor thanked Niko profusely before we went to the Owlery. We climber to the top of the highest tower and I used one of the school Owls to send the package.

"Do you not have an Owl of your own, love?" Viktor obviously did not like using the school Owls.

"No, sometimes I use Hedwig, Harry's Owl, but mostly I just use one of these." I said as I indicated the parliament of Owls.

"You should have one of your own. I will see to this. There is a man who raises Owls in Bulgaria. I think a Tawny Owl; or if you prefer a smaller Owl, then a Little Owl is perfect. Come, I want to ask Karkaroff what he thinks." Viktor had been checking the Owls for injuries or disease while we talked. He agreed that these were good Owl stock, but not outstanding in any way.

He talked about Owls all the way back to the Great Hall. I never knew he knew so much about Owls. "It is imperative that you have your own owl, Hermione. To send things to your parents and letters to me you will need your own Owl. I will send to my father tonight. They will arrive two days before the Task. We will have dinner with them that night, if that is acceptable?"

"Oh, yes, of course, should I wear the party dress from Sofia? What if they don't like me, Viktor?" I hadn't thought of that and now it would loom large in my thoughts.

"Hermione, my mother will probably smother you with kisses. She is so overjoyed that I have finally found a pretty, intelligent, kind, and brave young woman to love that she may even kiss your feet." He was teasing me, reassuring me that his parents would love me if for no other reason than I was his choice.

I relaxed as soon as I thought about it. Surely Yaya and Aunt Mila had told his parents about me. "Viktor, do you have an Owl? You are very insistent that I need one." I knew he would tell me.

"An Eagle Owl, the largest of the Owls, he belonged to Sergei originally. Karkaroff gave him to me when I came to Durmstrang. I will have Papa bring him to show you. I think we will miss dinner if we do not go in now, love." He joked.

"What did you name him, Viktor" I asked as we hurried into the building.

"He is named Volnoy. It means free in Russian." He gave me a long serious look and I suddenly understood his insistence on the Owl. It would be a diversion. The messages by Owl would be mundane, nothing that would be dangerous, if intercepted.

I nodded in response and we went in to dinner. I was so relieved that we could interpret what each other meant. I had decided that I would acquire two Owls, the Tawny for messages to my parents, and the Little Owl for messages to Viktor. I would name them Pax and Nike. Viktor would understand why.

After dinner, Viktor was heading back to the ship when he was hailed by Remus Lupin. I heard about their conversation when Viktor sent his Patronus to me later. Lupin said that Padfoot had checked out the maze for dark magic and found none, but there was always the possibility that the Death Eater masquerading as Moody was waiting until the day of the Task to set up the traps. Viktor assured me that he and Lupin would check the maze at least once a day until the Third Task.

I tried to get a good night's sleep, but various scenarios of Harry being hurt kept running through my mind. I decided to make a list of what we already knew and how that tied to the possible return of the Dark Lord. When I had finished the list, I realised it was woefully incomplete. I finally got to sleep well after midnight.

In the morning, I only saw Viktor for a moment as he was hurrying off to his Charms test. I cornered Harry at the breakfast table and asked him if he had any more information for me. He mentioned that he had seen some memories in Dumbledore's office in a thing called a Pensieve. He said that the man he had seen in his dreams of Voldemort was the son of Barty Crouch Sr. That was a tremendous breakthrough. I tried to look up the younger Crouch, but the records showed him as deceased. Obviously there was more going on here than we had thought.

At lunch, when I asked Harry if he had told Dumbledore about Mr. Crouch's son being the man in his dreams about the Dark Lord, he said that he had not mentioned it. I wanted to scream, but I just told him it was just something I was working on. He immediately went back to staring at Cho Chang.

I sent a message to Lupin in Hogsmeade as soon as I could get to the Owlery. His reply by return Owl was jubilant. He told me he would get Minerva to talk to Dumbledore and relate what Harry had said. He also told me he would contact the Aurors office about Crouch Jr. being alive.

I was so relieved; I thought we had it all under control. The next morning I scratched another day off the calendar, nine days until the last Task. Eleven days until Viktor left. My mind was a jumble of thoughts that morning. I decided I would not tell anyone what Lupin had said until that evening. The classes I attended were a blur. The day sped by so fast I thought someone was using a Time Turner.

Viktor caught up with me in the library that afternoon. He was almost swaggering he was so happy. The Examiners had told him, in confidence of course, that he had scored higher than any previous Durmstrang student on all of his tests. Karkaroff was giving a dinner party at the Three Broomsticks the night Viktor's parents arrived from Bulgaria in celebration.

"Of course, he told me to bring you. He thinks you were my good luck charm this year. It will be a good way to introduce you to my parents. Papa is bringing Volnoy. He also has been to the Owl breeder in Bulgaria. He thinks you are wise to purchase two Owls; it will confuse anyone trying to intercept your letters. Mama has been visiting Yaya, so she has her head filled with how wonderful you are. You have captured the hearts of my family as well as mine, Hermione." Viktor was glad to be done with the testing and his schooling.

"Yesterday morning I asked Harry if there was anything new, anything at all. He said that he had seen some memories in Dumbledore's office, in a Pensieve, that explained who the man he had seen in his dreams was. I sent that information to Lupin to give to McGonagall and the Aurors. This could be the end of it, Viktor. I hope it is." I picked up my books and we walked outside.

"You should remember that things do not go as one plans. I do not believe that your Headmaster will act even if presented with these findings. I think he wants the Dark Lord to come back. He is making mistakes. Harry is not yet old enough to be able to fight the Dark Lord. What? Why are you looking at me that way?" I had dug my fingers into Viktor's wrist as I suddenly realised something.

"Viktor, the prophecy, the reading Aunt Mila did for me... She said there was a man who had made many mistakes and would make many more. He had been a force for both good and evil; she said his life would be forfeit. I think it is Dumbledore. He may not have put Harry's name into the Goblet, but he is using this as part of some warped agenda of his own. Now I am truly scared." I was shaking with the sudden realisation of exactly how much danger Harry was in.

"That means we cannot trust him, Hermione. I must take this to Karkaroff. You need to put all of this into your calculations. Do not even tell Lupin. If we need to discuss this with someone, who should it be?" He wanted me to choose an advisor.

"Professor McGonagall or possibly Professor Snape, Karkaroff trusts him, maybe we should, too. Viktor, I don't want you going into that maze. Oh, Sweet Merlin and Nimue, we have to protect Harry!" I was feeling distinctly panicked.

"Breathe, love. Mila said Harry would not die for many long years. I know you are upset, but we must act as if we have no idea there are multiple plots going on. I know Karkaroff will want to keep our knowledge _sub rosa_. Do not even tell Vector. We will need a safe place to meet, just the three of us to discuss this. Can you find us such a place?" He had grabbed my shoulders to steady me. His voice was my tether to sanity.

I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, there is a place, I think. It is somewhere on the seventh floor. There is a tapestry. The Weasley twins said there was a hidden room. I'll find out more from them. When do you want to meet?"

"Let me find Karkaroff first, love. I will send to you. You have discovered the one thing that we had not factored into the equations. Obicham te, Hermione." He cupped my face in his calloused hands, tilting my face up for his kiss. He was gone a moment later, running to find Karkaroff.

I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower to find the twins. George was sitting in the common room working on the formula for something. I cast an Imperturbable Charm and proceeded to pick his brains for the location of that hidden room.

"Are you looking for a place to snog Krum or a quiet place to study?" George asked with a grin.

"I need a place for a meeting, George, no snogging, no shagging, just talk, please." I was firm because I knew he would be easier to deal with than Fred.

"Okay, okay, the seventh floor across from that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls to dance, you have to walk back and forth three times concentrating on what you need the room for. It won't give you food, though. If you want food or drink, you have to summon a house-elf. Now, go away and let me finish this. I won't say anything to anybody. You never asked and I never told. Okay, Hermione?" He laughed.

"You have been a big help, George. Someday, I will tell you all about this. Ta." I dismantled the Imperturbable Charm and ran for the door.

When I got to the seventh floor and found the tapestry I walked back and forth three times, thinking very hard that I needed a place for a secret meeting. It did not work the first time I tried it, so I surmised that I had to be more specific. The next time I concentrated on the thought that a group of teachers and students needed to have a secret meeting to discuss Lord Voldemort. As I made my third pass by the tapestry, a door appeared in the opposite wall. I sent the instructions to Viktor in a hurried thought as I entered the room.

There was a round table with seats for up to ten people. Quills, ink and parchment sat in the middle of the table. I thought a chalkboard might be a good thing to have and one appeared instantly. I was walking back to the door when it opened to admit Karkaroff, Vector, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Viktor.

I immediately set up the last equations I had run after Harry told me about the man we thought was Barty Crouch Jr. Those equations still gave no clear solution. I added the numeric variables for the prophecy, for Dumbledore having ulterior motives and the possibility of Voldemort returning. I explained what each numeric value meant to the whole and the answer, when I finished, made both McGonagall and Vector gasp. While not working in conjunction with each other, both the fake Moody and Dumbledore were both working for the return of Voldemort. The next calculations I ran showed that only the fake Moody wanted Harry dead; Dumbledore's reasons for wanting the return of Voldemort were not clear. But, there would definitely be a death during the third Task.

Everyone started to speak at once when I turned back around. McGonagall looked at me, then at everyone else before saying, "This certainly changes things. I knew it wasn't Alastor. But we are going to have to find him. In effect, we have eight days now before the last Task. It is due to begin after classes are over that day. I do not think that Albus would consciously work for the return of He-who-must-not-be-named. I simply cannot believe that. But, it is possible that he has made errors in judgement... The Tournament has been a strain on all of us. He should have not allowed Harry to participate. Oh, Hermione, please tell me it isn't Harry..." She had gone pale at the thought.

Viktor answered her, "No, Professor, Harry will not die. We must assume the man posing as Moody will act during the last Task. Professor Lupin has been checking the Maze and has not found any Dark Magic as yet. But the information we have from Harry is that the man he saw in his dreams of the Dark Lord is Mr. Crouch's son. The man you turned in to the Wizengamot, Headmaster. He is the one stealing ingredients from your supplies, Professor Snape. He has been making Polyjuice Potion for months now. We asked Professor Lupin to try to detect the scent of Polyjuice on Moody. He confirmed it. I have made the guess that the real Moody is hidden somewhere in his rooms. The impostor would need a supply of hair to continue his impersonation. It is my belief that he will have to take Harry somewhere or use the Imperius Curse on him, but Hermione tells me Harry can break free from it. That leaves only one possibility to get Harry out of the Maze and to wherever the ritual to bring back the Dark Lord is to be held, a Portkey. There will be only one object in the Maze, the Cup. The impostor will have to use the Imperius on Diggory to keep me or Fleur away from the Cup." He had thought it all out. I was so proud of him.

Karkaroff was looking ill. I knew he was now extremely worried about his family. Snape looked astounded. Viktor had just destroyed Snape's assumptions about the identity of the person stealing the ingredients for Polyjuice. He waspishly remarked, "But the younger Crouch died while in Azkaban. It was reported in the Daily Prophet years ago."

Karkaroff snarled back at him, "Severus, you yourself said the Prophet is a lying piece of trash controlled by the idiots in the Ministry. If he is using Polyjuice now, who is to say he has not used it before? Or his family?"

That sobered the sceptics in the room. Lupin spoke up after he had gauged the reactions of everyone else. "Severus, isn't there a Dark ritual to bring back a disembodied spirit?" He was hesitant to ask such a thing.

"Yes, Lupin, a very old very, very Dark ritual. I am presuming Pettigrew will be the one performing it. That may just work to advantage. Pettigrew was pathetic at spell casting. If it had not been for you and the rest of the Marauders he would never have passed any of his tests. The last item in the receipt is the** 'blood of an enemy'**. Presumably that will have to be Potter's blood. If he holds true to form, the Dark Lord will want to kill Harry himself. Other than that, I can offer little more information. In all likelihood the Dark Lord will summon his followers once he is regenerated. He will want them to watch him kill Potter. Something must be done to teach Potter the essentials of duelling with a master."

Surprisingly, Karkaroff spoke up at once, "Viktor and I will teach him. Here in this secret room, between us we are the two best equipped to teach him how to defend himself against the Dark Lord." He looked to Viktor, who shook his head in agreement.

"I would like to watch, if you would permit, Headmaster Karkaroff?" Lupin said quietly.

"Da that would be acceptable. You would also be welcome, Mademoiselle Granger." Karkaroff actually smiled at me.

Viktor asked Professor McGonagall if she would perform the Imperius counter curse on Cedric before he went into the maze. When she agreed, he told her the wording.

The meeting broke up directly thereafter. Viktor walked Professor McGonagall and me back to the Gryffindor Tower. I promised I would have Harry in the secret room after classes the next day. My thoughts were racing, too much to do in too short a time. Should we tell Harry what we thought was going to happen? After all, forewarned is forearmed. Or would he totally freak? I was having arguments with myself as I was getting ready for bed. When I decided to think about it in the morning, I felt Viktor chuckling in my head.

"_I will tell him enough to prepare him, but not enough to terrify him. I may have to tell him of the prophecy and the betrothal. We will see what Uncle Igor thinks tomorrow. Now go to bed and do not worry. "_

The next day Professor Flitwick made sure to tell me that he and McGonagall would cast the counter curse for the Imperius on Cedric before he went into the maze. Snape was as nasty as ever in Potions, but kept glancing at me with a worried look. Herbology was completely a waste because Lavender Brown whined the entire time. Transfiguration turned out to be a bit of a lark because McGonagall had me helping the others with their wand work. Arithmancy posed no problems now. There were only five of us in the class, two Gryffindors and three Ravenclaws. The work had been turned in and graded already. Now we were simply playing at calculations. Professor Vector allowed me to go to the library halfway through class. I finished my Ancient Runes homework while I was trying to figure out how to get Harry to the seventh floor after classes.

It turned out to be a moot point because Viktor had rounded up Harry and was walking with him to the seventh floor hallway when I went looking for them. Karkaroff was leaning against the wall when Viktor and Harry got there seconds before I did. I opened the door and we all went inside. There were now padded mats on the floor and mannequins placed at points around the room. Viktor looked around and then scowled. Suddenly four chairs appeared in the near corner. Harry and Viktor walked to the chairs talking about the Tournament. Karkaroff and I followed a bit more slowly. He quietly suggested I talk to Harry about what we had surmised. I knew it would be difficult; Harry was so naive for his age. But I also knew if anyone was going to make him see the problem, it had to be me.

I seated myself in one of the chairs across from Harry. Karkaroff and Viktor sat on either side of me.

"Harry, we have figured out who put your name in the Goblet. It is the man you have been seeing in your dreams. He is using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Moody. We have surmised that he must make a move during the third Task." I reached out a hand to him and he took it. "Harry, they mean to regenerate Voldemort using an ancient ritual. It is going to require some of your blood, we think. And then, after he has regained a corporeal body, he means to kill you. You are going to have to learn every duelling trick that Viktor and Karkaroff can teach you in the next seven nights. Can you do that?" I was so worried, but Harry just looked at the three of us and nodded his head.

"I guess so. Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore, Hermione?"

"OH, Harry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this but, Dumbledore wants Voldemort to regenerate. He knows it has to happen so you can defeat him. I think he has used that prophecy Trelawney came up with last year to delude himself that you are ready to fight. We want to keep you alive until you are a bit older and these duelling lessons are the best way right now. And I am going to do the counter curse to the Imperius on you before the Task begins. I know you can break free of it, but I think it is better if we make sure. Flitwick is going to do the counter curse on Cedric because the two of you are going into the maze first. Viktor thinks Fleur won't get very far. He will be protected by the same counter curse. He is going to disillusion himself and follow you. We think that Crouch is going to turn the Cup into a Portkey to take you to wherever Wormtail is going to perform the ritual."

"What does the ritual involve? I have seen some things in the Pensieve, Hermione. I might know where they are." Harry was taking this all very well. I looked at Viktor and he looked at Karkaroff.

Karkaroff spoke up quietly. "The ritual, as Severus has explained to me, requires **'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.' ** The next part will be, '**Flesh -– of the servant—willingly given—you will – revive your master.' **And the third part, '**Blood of the enemy... forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe.' **That blood is going to be yours. The flesh will be Pettigrew's. Severus and I have researched this ritual over the past few days. The wording is precise and that makes it fallible. I will let Hermione explain it."

I swallowed the apprehension I felt and told Harry why the precise wording made the ritual so susceptible to backfiring. "Harry, he is going to take your blood to give himself part of your protection from your mother, but what he does not realise is that when he does that, he makes himself into a Horcrux. That is a Dark Magic thing that holds a piece of a person's soul so they cannot die. Voldemort will become a Horcrux for you. If he took blood from a dead or nearly dead enemy, it would mean that the enemy would not come back. But you will come back and defeat him, you know that. I promise you I will research Horcruxes for you later, but we need to start you on the Duelling practice now. We are working to help you, I promise."

Harry dropped my hand and stood up. He faced Karkaroff and Viktor. "If they need a bone from his father; they are going to be at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. That is where Riddle's father is buried. Now, I am ready; show me what I need to know. I'll do my best."

Viktor grinned at him and sent a thought to me that they would return him to the Gryffindor common room later and for me not to worry.

I left the Room of Requirement behind as I went to the Library. I knew they would work until it was time for dinner, then resume until it was time for bed. I felt much better knowing that Harry was at last getting some tutoring in defending himself.


	14. Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of war

The training went on each day until two days before the third Task. I got up that morning and suddenly realised that Viktor's parents were due to arrive. I was about to panic when Ginny stuck her head in the room and said, "Catch. The jar of Sleekeazy is yours to keep. Percy can buy himself another one, the git. You need it more than he does. You looked spectacular at the Yule Ball. What is that look on your face for?" She asked as soon as I had caught the jar she lobbed at me.

"Ginny, Viktor's parents are coming in today for the final Task. I need to look presentable again tonight. Will you help me? You might as well show me the Spells and how to use this gunk, too." I did my best to look totally helpless, which didn't fool Ginny at all. She shot me a look that said I was not taking the Mickey out of her at all.

"Meet me right here directly after your last class today and we'll have you as pretty as a shiny new Galleon. Do you have something nice to wear? He bought you a party dress, didn't he? Wear that."She looked in the wardrobe and pulled out the dress.

"Karkaroff is having a party tonight at the Three Broomsticks for Viktor's parents and the rest of the Durmstrang students to celebrate Viktor passing his NEWTs. I want to look like someone Viktor's parents will like. And I'm frankly terrified of meeting them. What if they hate me?" I was letting things get out of hand.

"I don't think that will happen. If one of my brothers brought home a girl who wasn't goofy over them being a Quidditch superstar, Mum would welcome her like she was Nimue herself. Get a grip, Hermione, they'll love you." Ginny teased. She was right, I was losing it badly. We grabbed our books and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She teased me the whole way to keep my mind off that night.

When we got there, I saw Niko and Poliakoff holding Viktor back and one of the others holding Draco up. Apparently there had been another confrontation. Draco looked terrified and had a bloody nose. Viktor was coldly furious. If Niko hadn't been holding him back, I think he'd have killed Draco. Ginny had noticed, too.

When they noticed I had entered, they all calmed down and separated. I saw Snape heading for the Slytherin table. He dragged Draco out of the room and was heard shouting at him as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. No one who'd heard the argument would look at me. Viktor came over to the table and said, "I need to talk to you, Hermione. Now, iSupruga/i, please," he said the unfamiliar word louder, as if he wanted his classmates to hear that particular word. His eyes were worried. I got up from the table and we went outside.

He took my hand as we left the building. He walked us almost down to the lake before he turned to look at me. He was very unhappy, I could tell. "That stupid Malfoy! He's going to keep saying things until I must kill him. I don't want to do that because it would upset you, but he is forcing me to consider it. I won't tell you what he said. When I asked you to come out here, the reason I raised my voice on that one word... it means **wife**. The few who understand Bulgarian will tell the others and those will tell Malfoy. He'll believe it, because he has seen my temper where you are concerned. Tonight after my parents arrive, I want you to start wearing Yaya's ring. I'll Disillusion it. But I want it on your hand, your left hand, please."

"Viktor, won't your parents be upset? I'll bring the ring to the party tonight. You can't keep letting him upset you. It will be over soon, four days and you never have to see 'ferret boy' ever again. The day after tomorrow is the third task. You have to be calm and in control or something horrible may happen, please." I tried to make him see reason; he was on the verge of letting his Slavic fatalism wreak havoc on all our careful plans. I knew what would focus him. "Viktor, I need you to hear me and think. iObicham te/i." I saw my words calm him down. He took a calming breath and relaxed.

"You're right, as usual, love, I must focus. I won't let Malfoy distract me again. If he irritates me, I'll simply kill him. Problem solved." I knew he was kidding by the shrug and the half smile.

We walked back to the Great Hall and finally finished breakfast. My teachers had come to the conclusion that no one was going to learn anything these last two days, so they embarked on a course of reviews. Flitwick had us naming off, and performing, every Charm we could remember. The same was true for all of the classes that day until we got to Potions. Snape had apparently decided that we were more useful doing inventory on Potions ingredients, than reviewing anything. When class was over, I started to leave, but Snape called me back.

"Granger, take these potions to Karkaroff. I take it that you're going to be at his celebration tonight? Have you still got your necklace of coins? May I still see it? Tell your Bulgarian he won't have to murder any of my Slytherins. I will endeavour to keep Malfoy from sticking his foot in his mouth again. Now, get out." He sneered, but I had a feeling he wanted to say more.

I took the phials of potion with me and made my way to the Great Hall. Karkaroff was standing talking to someone in the shadows. I suddenly realised the man he was talking to was Pavel Krum, Viktor's father. Karkaroff saw me and called me over. "Pavel, here is the young lady Viktor has found so fascinating this year, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Viktor's father, Pavel Krum. Ah, yes, the potions from Severus, thank you for bringing them to me." He took the phials and tucked them into a pocket.

I stuck my hand out to shake Mr. Krum's hand, as I said, "It's very good to meet you, sir."

He laughed and took my hand and kissed it exactly like Viktor did. "I am charmed, my dear. I see my son has excellent taste. You are quite as lovely as he said. My wife will be so envious that I have already met you. She is getting us settled into the guest rooms here in the castle. I see Viktor coming down the stairs. He will most likely take you up to meet her." He bent and kissed my cheek as he whispered, "Welcome, daughter."

I know I was blushing. I gulped and turned to run up the stairs to the safety of Viktor's nearness. Viktor waved at his father as I was running up the stairs. He caught me gently and laughed at my red face.

"Papa embarrassed you, did he? Pay him no mind, love. He loves to tease. Shall I take you up to meet Mama? She is settling into the quarters in Gryffindor Tower. I think there was a general consensus of opinion that they should be away from the Slytherins. Your Head of House graciously offered the Gryffindor rooms." Viktor was leading me up the stairs after he took possession of my schoolbooks. When we reached the landing where the Gryffindor Tower was, I ran inside the Portrait Hole to put my books away. When I emerged a minute later, Viktor walked me down to the eastern end of the landing where a tapestry had been hiding a door to the guest quarters. He knocked and the door was flung open in seconds. A willowy, dark-haired, dark-eyed woman clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise. She looked very much like Yaya.

"Mama, I brought Hermione to meet you. Papa embarrassed her in the hall downstairs; please don't you do the same thing. Shall I leave the two of you alone? No, I think I'd best come in." He laughed.

"Viktor, don't be foolish. I will not embarrass her or scare her. I'm so pleased to meet you, please, both of you come in." She ushered us into the large living area. "Hermione, I am Pasitheia Krum. Oh, please, say something. I don't want to terrify you." She led me to the sofa and sat down beside me. Viktor sat on the other side of me.

"I'm very glad to meet you, Mrs. Krum." I was completely tongue tied and felt like an idiot.

"Mama, she is worried you won't like her. She usually talks more than this but ..." Viktor was teasing.

"How could I possibly not like her? She is beautiful and sweet. Oh, dear child, don't let that thought even enter your mind. My mother said you were the most perfect match for my Vitya. And as always she is right. You don't chatter, you have captivated his teammates, charmed Igor and best of all; my son has not scowled once since we got here. I love you already. Would you like tea? Vitya, how do I order tea here?"

I took his mother's hand in mine and smiled. "Let me, please. Dobby, I need you to come here." I called softly.

The house-elf appeared seconds later. "Yes, Miss. Dobby is bringing whatever you is wanting. Just tell Dobby."

"We need tea and biscuits for four or five people, please, Dobby. Thank you." I told him gently.

"Yes, Miss, Dobby will be right back." He popped away and returned two minutes later with a laden tray which he placed on the table by the windows. He set the cups and saucers and plates out then looked at me for instructions.

"Dobby, please find Headmaster Karkaroff and Mr. Krum. We would like them to join us here." I suddenly thought I was taking too much of a liberty and looked at Viktor's mother. She was smiling at me and patting my hand.

"Perfectly done, my dear, I see why Vitya is so enamoured. You will make a brilliant hostess. I like that you know your own mind and can take charge of things. He sometimes needs someone to get him organized." She wasn't offended at all. I excused myself and went back to the Gryffindor dorm to retrieve the necklace of gold coins which I had remembered that Snape had asked to see. I took Yaya's ring off of the gold chain and put it into my pocket. Ginny asked me what time I was going to be back. I told her I was having tea with Viktor, his parents and Karkaroff.

I returned to the guest quarters and found there was an extra person in the room. Snape had joined the group for a few minutes. I handed him the necklace of coins and Viktor's parents each looked at it. Snape then took his leave after reminding Karkaroff of a meeting they had with Dumbledore the next day. Viktor's parents were very insistent that I call them Mama and Papa. I did not feel comfortable with that yet and they did not force the issue.

"It is for the best, Pavel. She isn't yet ready to be a wife to Viktor. I think, perhaps it would create problems for her, if she referred to us as Mama and Papa. Perhaps the Bulgarian words might be better, Mayka instead of Mama and Bashta instead of Papa? Would that make you feel more comfortable, Hermione?" She covered my hand with hers as she asked.

I smiled at her. "Yes, Mayka and Bashta are perfect. I want you to take charge of the necklace of coins, please, when Professor Snape returns it. I'll wear it when we are married properly after the Dark Lord is defeated. Until then, I think it makes Viktor unhappy."

"She knows you well, son. I agree with Selene, Theia. She couldn't be more perfect if she were created specifically for him. You're a treasure for us, Hermione. We never thought Viktor would find a young woman of such character and sense. The ones that trail after him would never do." Bashta was passing around the tea cups and the sandwiches.

Karkaroff smiled at me and told them other things about me. "She is also the most accomplished Arithmancer at Hogwarts. Her teacher is Septima Vector, who sings her praises loud and long. Hermione Granger is a very unique young woman. I'm hoping she and Thera will become friends. This young woman is going to be a valued addition to your family. During the second task, she was braver and much calmer than the other hostages. She shows remarkable good sense, maturity and resourcefulness. I was honoured to have been the one to do the Tzigane betrothal ceremony." He raised his tea cup to salute me and I smiled back at him.

Viktor chose that moment to announce that he wanted to have the second betrothal ceremony this summer. "Mama, Papa, I want the Greek Orthodox ceremony to take place in the cave where my grandparents were married. Do you think Aunt Cassandra could arrange it?"

His parents exchanged glances before answering him. "Your Aunt Cassandra would be delighted, Viktor. She'll also do it without allowing your grandfather's family to obtain knowledge. You know what kind of problems that could cause." His father patted his wife's hand as he spoke.

"What Papa is trying to tell you both, is that my Leonidas relatives will be incensed by your choice of a bride. They'll make problems if they know." His mother sent an apologetic look at me.

"Mama, Papa, we are aware of this. Yaya talked to us about it. I understand what my Leonidas relatives are and where they stand. It makes no difference. Hermione is my chosen bride. They had best get used to it. Now, I think it is time Hermione goes to get ready for the party tonight. I'll be waiting for you, doushenka. Just send to me when you are ready." He kissed me softly. I said good bye to his parents and Viktor walked me to the door. I handed him Yaya's ring from my pocket before I left.

I ran back to the Gryffindor dorm to find Ginny. We worked on my hair until Ginny was satisfied that it looked even better than at the Yule Ball.

She had me do my makeup lightly, before she helped me put on the dress. The high heels were the next thing to be put on. My Arithmancy bracelet was the final touch. We both looked in the mirror Ginny had conjured and grinned at each other. "Perfect! You're going to be the focus of every eye tonight, I promise." Ginny crowed. I hugged her tightly in thanks and sent a message to Viktor that I was ready. He just chuckled and told me he was right outside the Portrait Hole, waiting.

We met his parents at the bottom of the stairs. The four of us walked the short distance to Hogsmeade together. Viktor was talking to his parents about the third task, explaining about the maze and the other contestants. We arrived at the front door of the Three Broomsticks to find Karkaroff and eight of Viktor's classmates already there. Viktor and I were placed opposite each other at the end of the table where Karkaroff sat. Mayka sat next to Viktor and Bashta sat next to me, the rest of Viktor's classmates sat farther down the table. The food was a hodgepodge of Russian, Bulgarian and Greek. The other students returned to the ship to continue their packing for the trip home after the dinner was over. Once they were gone, Karkaroff carefully checked for any presence other than ours and cast the Silencing Spells, so we could talk freely.

When he was satisfied we were truly isolated, he nodded at Viktor. The five of us stood in a circle, Viktor at my right, Bashta at my left and Mayka at Viktor's right. Karkaroff stood between Mayka and Bashta. Viktor brought Yaya's ring from his pocket and passed it to his father who wove a spell into the ring then gave it to Mayka. She wove another spell into it, then gave the ring back to Viktor who placed it on my left hand. Karkaroff explained that after the Dark Lord had been defeated and the marriage had been performed according to the Wizarding rites the ring would be worn on my right hand. Both of Viktor's parents hugged and kissed me as did Karkaroff. Viktor then Disillusioned the ring and removed the Silencing Spells. We all walked back to the castle together after Karkaroff had settled up with Madam Rosmerta.

Bashta whispered in my ear as we were walking, "Theia and I blessed the ring, Hermione, Protection and Blessings Spells only, I promise." His grin was identical to Viktor's. I was a very happy girl that night.

The next day I worked with Harry on a 'Point Me' Spell so he could find true north with his wand. I had another fight with Ron about Viktor and went to bed in a bad mood. Apparently, Ron felt I was spending too much time with Viktor and Ron's homework was suffering. I told him I wasn't his private tutor and to get over himself.

The morning of the third Task was sunny and warm. I had breakfast with Viktor's parents in their rooms. Viktor showed up in time for tea and toast. He was very keyed up. Mayka told me he was the same before important Quidditch matches. My teachers had excused me from classes that day. I only had to show up for Potions out of all my classes. Snape had some students scrubbing cauldrons, some sweeping the rooms, but he assigned me to alphabetising potion ingredients and making a list of what supplies needed to be replenished. Surreptitiously, he slid the coin necklace into my book bag as he was telling me to make the list in duplicate. He ostentatiously handed me more Potions for Karkaroff as I was leaving the classroom. With a slight wave of his hand he cast the Muffliato so that his words were not over heard. "You must be the one to cast the Counter Curse for Imperius on both Krum and Potter. I suggest you do Potter's first, in the common room. You can do Krum's walking to the maze. Is Flitwick going to cast the one on Diggory? The necklace you should give to Pavel and Pasitheia. They can keep it for you until after this business is over. I'm meeting with Lupin just before the Task begins. We'll endeavour to keep Moody in sight at all times. Now, you may go, Granger." He removed the Muffliato spell and I walked back to the dorm. Harry was sitting in a chair looking out the window when I got there. I cast the Counter Curse and hugged him. He started practicing the 'Point Me' Spell as soon as I was done.

"Tell Viktor 'thank you' for me. The duelling practice helped a lot. I never thought he'd help me as much as he has. He really is a good bloke, Hermione. He really loves you. I'll do my best to throw a spanner in Ron's way when he starts going off about you two. I know he drives you round the bend." Harry blushed a bit as he was talking.

"You're the best, Harry. Just remember what we told you. Viktor will be Disillusioned, but he is going to try to go with you, to keep you safe." I had to hug him again; he was really my best friend.

I hurried up to my room and changed into jeans and a top. I took my light jacket with me, too. I put the Potions for Karkaroff in the pocket. Viktor's voice in my head was saying to meet him at the standing stones up from Hagrid's. I ran down the stairs to the grassy hill. Both Viktor and Bashta were waiting for me.

As soon as I got to them Viktor told me to do the Counter Curse on him. Bashta watched and complimented me when I finished. We walked to the Quidditch Pitch now masquerading as a maze. Mayka was already there, talking to Professor McGonagall. I saw Lupin and Padfoot standing at one of the entrances of the maze. I spied Molly Weasley and her eldest son, Bill, talking to Fleur and Fleur's parents. Cedric was standing with Cho and his parents. Mr Diggory was acting very silly still. It made me certain that Ron would be the exact same way when he was older. I saw Karkaroff standing by himself, looking worried. While Viktor was introducing his parents to the other families, I walked over to Karkaroff. I handed him the Potion phials and said, "Don't worry. I cast the Imperius Counter Curse as we were walking here. He will be safe."

Karkaroff answered me with a small smile. "I have no doubt you'll take excellent care of him, Hermione. The Dark Mark on my arm and that on Snape's arm have darkened considerably. If what we fear happens tonight, I will disappear. Will you give my love to Selene? I have sent word to my wife, but had no time to contact her mother. Ah, they're almost ready to begin. I see Severus talking to Lupin. Moody just emerged from the maze. Go find your seat and say a Protective Spell for all of us." He gave me a little half bow and walked off to stand with the other Headmasters.

Moody was checking the different entrances to the maze and I happened to see him wave his wand slightly at Cedric's back and whisper some words. I hoped Flitwick had remembered to cast the Counter Curse on Cedric. Filch, as usual, set off the cannon too soon. Harry and Cedric were off into the maze. Then two minutes later, Viktor entered. Two minutes after that Fleur entered. About twenty minutes later, I was sitting next to Molly and Bill when the first red sparks went up into the air. Lupin went into the maze and came back out with Fleur, who was limping badly.

" 'eadmaster Dumbledore, I was caught in the Devil's Snare. Viktor was helping me untangle myself when someone used the Cruciatus Curse on both of us. When I opened my eyes, Viktor was gone and whoever cast the Curse was gone also." She was furious.

The crowd gasped in unison. I saw Bashta stand up and head for Karkaroff. Mayka came over to me and led me back to their seats. She was holding my hand tightly. There was a flash of light from inside the maze and Snape stunned Moody. The crowd went crazy. All the Houses were speculating on what was happening.

Dumbledore was irate. Lupin went back into the maze to see who was there. He returned in a few minutes with Viktor leaning heavily on him. Karkaroff, Bashta and Mayka all ran to Viktor. Everyone was talking at once. I could hear Viktor saying that the Cup was a Portkey. The students in the stands heard his comment and began to talk loudly among themselves. The teachers tried in vain to quiet them. Snape and Dumbledore took the unconscious Moody to the Castle. Padfoot was running back and forth in the maze.

Suddenly, Karkaroff grabbed his arm as if in pain. I had run down to where the others were when he began to talk to Bashta excitedly. He looked directly at me and said. "The Dark Lord is back. He will have injured Potter." Karkaroff pulled two phials of Potions from his pocket and handed them to me. I knew one was a general palliative and I used part of it to deaden the pain in Karkaroff's arm.

Viktor said, "Cedric used the Cruciatus on Fleur and me to slow us down. I Disillusioned myself to follow, but Cedric was waiting and used the Cruciatus on me again. He must have stunned me so I could not get any closer to Harry."

Karkaroff stood with a hand on my shoulder as we waited for something—anything—to happen. Dumbledore had just returned to the maze area when the Cup, Harry, and Cedric landed in full view of the stands. Harry was bleeding profusely from a wound on his arm. Viktor was helping Harry to stand. Cedric just lay there. I knew without a doubt that Cedric was dead.

Moody had used the Imperius on him to force Harry to the Cup. Harry must have grabbed onto Cedric as they were whisked away. I ran to Viktor's side and poured the entire other phial of Potion over Harry's arm. Harry promptly fainted and Viktor picked him up to carry him back to the school. Karkaroff and Viktor's parents followed us immediately. I could hear Cedric's father screaming that Harry or Viktor had murdered his son. I think Molly Weasley stunned him, but it had probably been Ginny casting Langlock, who silenced him.

Professor McGonagall and Padfoot were following us closely. I saw Lupin bringing a broom up to where we were walking. Viktor shifted Harry to his shoulder and climbed onto the broom and took off for the school with Padfoot running behind them. We hurried to the school to find Viktor sitting with Harry in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had healed the cuts on his arm and given him Pepper Up Potion. He detailed all that had happened to Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. Minister Fudge arrived just then and announced that Barty Crouch Jr., had been dealt with by a Dementor. When Snape, Karkaroff, and Viktor all tried to tell Fudge that the Dark Lord had returned; he refused to believe it. He threatened Viktor with Azkaban for even suggesting it. Molly Weasley took over sitting with Harry while the Krums, Karkaroff and I went to discuss things in the Gryffindor guest quarters.

Snape had been in a discussion with Dumbledore and then exited the school grounds to go where I knew not. Karkaroff was telling the Krums what we had speculated and that he must flee or his family would suffer. He talked to Viktor for a long time before calling me to join them. My mind was in a whirl, I knew we had saved Harry from the death Crouch had planned for him, but I wanted to hear what had gone on. Karkaroff was outlining his plans for his family again to Viktor, but turned to me and asked, "If I send my daughter here to this school, will you help to keep her safe?"

"Of course, Headmaster Karkaroff, I will befriend her and make every effort to keep her as safe as I can. You have my word."

He kissed my cheek and replied, "You are the perfect mate for Vitya. Bless you, Hermione Granger. This must be goodbye. I most probably won't survive to see your wedding, but I'm most glad to have had the privilege of meeting you."

He kissed Mayka and hugged Bashta and Viktor before going out the door.

The third Task was over.

The Dark Lord had returned.

i'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war'/i was the Shakespearean quote that came readily to mind.

All Hell would break loose now.


	15. Bringing families together

Viktor and I hurried back to the Infirmary to check on Harry. The portraits in the halls were all whispering as we walked. We could hear Dumbledore and Fudge arguing with each other long before we got there. I asked Madam Pomfrey if Harry could be released; along with her permission, she gave us a phial of Dreamless Sleep to give to Harry once we got him back to the dormitory. I took Harry by the hand and we started the walk back up to the Gryffindor Tower once more.

Harry started talking about Cedric, how he had seemed somehow sinister. "He was urging me to grab the Cup, Hermione. He was standing right next to it, but acted if he didn't want it. I reached out my hand for it, and then remembered what Viktor said. I hesitated and he forced my hand to the Cup. It took us to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, where Riddle's father is buried. Cedric said he had been instructed to bring me there and a voice called out to Pettigrew. 'Kill the spare.' Pettigrew killed Cedric right in front of me. I realised Viktor hadn't come with us; I knew Cedric had stopped him somehow. When I duelled Voldemort, there were weird things that happened. I saw Cedric and the old man Pettigrew had killed before and... and my parents." He was very tired and very upset. Viktor and I got him into the dormitory and Viktor took him upstairs and asked Neville's help to get Harry to bed. Once that was accomplished, we went down the landing to the guest quarters again and spent the evening talking to his parents.

Cedric Diggory's father had continued his tirade about either Viktor or Harry killing Cedric until he was removed to St. Mungo's under guard. Arthur Weasley had shown up with a contingent of Aurors to bring the soulless husk of Barty Crouch Jr. to St. Mungo's where he died some hours later. There was a lot of activity at the school that night. Dumbledore had locked himself in his office after Fudge had left in high dudgeon. Snape had gone back to the side of the Dark Lord, there were Aurors patrolling the grounds, McGonagall and Lupin had begun to dismantle the maze, and sometime late that evening Karkaroff disappeared. He left a long letter for Viktor detailing getting the students back to Durmstrang and other general instructions. Bashta wrote a letter to my parents asking if I could accompany them back to Bulgaria for the month of July. He told them that the Dark Lord had resurfaced and that I would be in danger. He requested a meeting to apprise them of the actual dangers and what could be done to assure their safety as well as mine. Viktor and I used Volnoy to send the message. When I finally went to bed that night I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

The next day Dumbledore assembled the Houses and the guests from the other schools for a recap of the Tournament. He added the tribute to Cedric and told all the students that the Ministry was not of the opinion that the Dark Lord had really returned.

Viktor had convinced his classmates of the truth and forced the three Durmstrang students who were leaning toward the Dark to view Cedric's lifeless body and the wound on Harry's arm. They had changed their allegiance quite rapidly after that. The answer from my parents arrived just before the evening meal. They would welcome seeing Viktor again and meeting his parents. They suggested we all ride the Hogwarts Express and then the regular train to Canterbury. Viktor sent word back that he had to deliver the ship back to Durmstrang, but would see everyone in Canterbury. He immediately arranged for his parents to ride the train with me. We would get their tickets for the Canterbury trip when we reached King's Cross. The Leaving Feast was subdued this year out of respect for Cedric. The Ministry had dealt with Amos Diggory after the Aurors had checked Harry and Viktor's wands for the killing curse. What had silenced Mr. Diggory finally was the information that the last spells cast by Cedric's wand were the Cruciatus Curse and a Stunning Spell.

Molly Weasley had fussed over Harry so much that he was hiding in the dormitory when she and Bill got ready to leave. I said goodbye to them for him, using the excuse that he was still very upset about Cedric. Once they were gone, Harry appeared and was talking to the students from Durmstrang. Fleur found him and kissed him goodbye. Everyone was laughing and saying goodbye to their friends when I heard Viktor call to me.

"Doushenka, I am entrusting you to the care of my parents. Volnoy goes with me and he will fly home from Durmstrang. I will Apparate directly to the backyard of your parents' house. Obicham Te, Hermione" He smiled just before he kissed me. Ron caught him to ask for the much-desired autograph. Then he was gone, running to the edge of the lake and taking his broom back to the ship. Niko Nevsky waved goodbye to me as he followed Viktor. The Beauxbatons carriage lifted off into the air just as the Durmstrang ship began to sink out of sight. I walked back into the school with Harry and Ron. I could tell how much Harry had to mature before he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. He was still just a boy. Ron would never grow up as fast as Harry would. He didn't have to. Ron was a different type of personality. Harry had the strength of character that Ron lacked. Along the way, I tried to get them to promise to write. I knew they wouldn't, but it had become tradition for me to ask. We all laughed about it.

My packing was done, all I had to do was put Crookshanks into his carrier. I checked on Viktor's parents and found they were also ready to go. I went back to the dormitory to ask Ginny to help me get my cat loaded. She agreed, grabbing a hair ribbon from Lavender's mess on the floor. Ginny trailed the ribbon across the bed in full view of Crookshanks, who fell for the trick exactly as he did every year. I grabbed him and we both pushed him into the carrier. Ginny tossed the ribbon in to appease him and he purred. I hugged her tightly and promised I would see her sometime in August.

"If you go off to Bulgaria, you had best bring back trinkets. I wish I was going with you." She said wistfully. Then she bounced off the bed and went to finish her own packing. I levitated my trunk down to the Entry Hall then went to help Bashta and Mayka. Mayka taught me a new spell for miniaturising things so that I could put my trunk in my pocket. Bashta taught me a spell to enlarge a backpack to carry things many times its size.

I picked up the carrier with my cat on the way back down the stairs. Mayka wanted to know all about Crookshanks. I told her all the funny little anecdotes about having a half-Kneazle cat. She enjoyed the one about Crookshanks being the only one to notice anything wrong about Ron's rat, Scabbers. By the time we reached the ground floor the carriages were pulling up in front. Mayka, Bashta, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and I all got into the first carriage for the ride to Hogsmeade Station. Bashta insisted on loading Ginny and Luna's luggage onto the cart and then onto the train before he took care of our luggage. He invited both Ginny and Luna to join us in the compartment while we rode to London. Both girls eagerly accepted. Luna must have been very surprised, because she had few friends and was considered quite odd by her classmates. On the train ride, she impressed me by carrying on an intelligent conversation with all of us. When we finally arrived at King's Cross Station, the Weasleys were there to collect Ginny, Ron, and the twins. Luna kept looking for her father until Molly Weasley noticed and said something to Arthur. They gathered Luna and her luggage up with theirs and took her with them as she lived in the same general area. I told them I would see them in August.

Walking out to the queue for taxis, Bashta asked me what station the train to Canterbury left from.

"Victoria Station, the Canterbury trains run every hour or so. Is there somewhere else you need to go? I asked him.

"The Bulgarian Embassy, they picked up packages for me today. We cannot arrive at your parent's house without the proper gifts. Do not worry; it is only fruit and teas. Not something dentists would frown on." I was amazed that he was so conversant with the Muggle world.

Mayka smiled and said. "Quit teasing her, Pavel. He was the liaison to the Muggle government after the Berlin Wall came down. We have friends in both worlds. If I know my husband, an Embassy car will pick us up here in a few minutes. Yes, there is the car. Let the driver put your things in, dear."

There was a huge basket of fruit sitting on the seat when Hermione climbed into the limousine. In addition, two bags of tea from Harrod's and Fortnum and Mason. Bashta and Mayka joined her inside the car and the driver merged into traffic seamlessly. The driver managed to get them to the back area of Victoria Station and got a trolley for the luggage and the huge fruit basket. He tipped his hat to Hermione and said, "Nice to have met you, Miss. Tell that young man of yours to take care now he has gone full-time professional, and congratulations, of course."

Bashta and Mayka laughed. Mayka answered my unspoken question, "Vanya is the brother of one of Vitya's friends. He keeps up with Vitya, even though he works in the Muggle world. We were happy to see you, Vanya. Hermione will give your message to Vitya. Thank you."

He waved at us and moved the car back into the London traffic with ease.

We hurried into the station and through the barricades to the waiting trains. The Canterbury train was still loading passengers. Bashta paid one of the porters to load the baggage into the first class car for us. Crookshanks was not pleased, but after I gave him the last bit of bacon I had saved from breakfast, he settled down. The train ride proved to be one of the most pleasant trips I had made in years. It was hard to believe that evil was alive again in this peaceful world.

We arrived in Canterbury just as the sun was going down. Bashta hailed a taxi for the ride to my parents' house. The ride only took a few minutes, but I got more nervous the closer we got to the house. There was a possible threat to even my parents that I had not considered. I must have started chewing on my lower lip because Mayka reached over and squeezed my hand.

"It will be fine, daughter. We will protect them, all of us will. Vitya said you chewed your lip when you were worried. He and Pavel will explain it all to them." Her words gave me comfort enough to put on a happy face when we arrived.

My mother was waiting at the window and threw open the front door when the taxi deposited us on the walk. Daddy was not far behind her. By the time I had extricated myself from Mum's hug, Bashta started performing the introductions. Mum and Daddy were trying to talk all at once, so I started taking the bags inside. When I got to the front door, there was a surprise waiting for me. Viktor had just walked in the back door from the yard. He ran to take the bags and hug me. Then we walked back out to the front walk. That small thing; walking out of the house hand in hand to where both sets of parents were talking, was like a glimpse into the future. It had the feel of normality, of extended family getting together for a reunion.

Once we were all in the house, Bashta began the tale of what had happened in the last rise of the Dark Lord, the death of hundreds of witches and wizards, including Harry's parents. He explained the dangers and the plans he and Viktor had formulated for their safety.

Viktor commented to his father, "Bashta, tell them that Talia is planning on becoming a Muggle Studies teacher. She is an accomplished witch, who would love to live in the Muggle world this summer. She can provide all the security and information they will need for the time being."

"My son is correct. Talia Krum is my cousin's eldest daughter. She has lived in both the magical and the Muggle world most of her life. She could appear to be a visiting student. An exchange student from Bulgaria, learning about this wonderful old city and staying with the friends of her parents. She can help with the cooking and tell you about our culture. She is well versed in English and is some years older than Viktor. If she lived here with you for the time being it would be much safer for you."

Daddy answered him immediately. "That would be wonderful, Pavel. The guest room is hers whenever she arrives. But for now, it is where we are putting you and Pasitheia. There is a quite comfortable couch in the office for Viktor to sleep on. Dinner will be just a few minutes."

Daddy, Viktor, and Bashta all dealt with the luggage. Mayka and I went to help Mum. The fruit basket held a couple of bottles of wine as well as the fruit. We opened one to have with dinner. I set the table and got the wine glasses out. Mum had cooked salmon with a lemon and garlic butter sauce for the entrée and asparagus with mushrooms for the veg sides. She was making a salad to complete the meal.

As soon as the salad was done, we called everyone to the table. Bashta carried on a lively conversation with Daddy.

"Michael, I understand that you and Caroline approve of my son's betrothal to your daughter. I must thank you for that. I never thought Viktor would get around to finding an intelligent young woman to fall in love with. He surprised me by finding one who is intelligent and beautiful. You should both be proud. She is a delight."

Daddy just chuckled and answered him, "She scared us half to death when she was small. She devoured books faster than any reader I had ever seen. She is a very thoughtful daughter, now that she has grown up considerably."

Mayka joined in the conversation, "Michael, we want to take Hermione back to Bulgaria with us for the month of July. There are things we need to teach her, and my mother has requested that she come back to visit her. We should have her back to you before you leave Italy. We promise to keep her safe. Vitya will be practicing with his team and living in a flat with his cousin Niko in Sofia. They will be chaperoned at all times."

Mum and Daddy looked at each other and answered in the affirmative, "Yes, she can go with you. We will be in Venice the last four days of July before returning to England. We are staying at the Principe."

Bashta wrote something down on a pad he took from his jacket and handed it to Daddy. "Let me call the hotel. We will have you moved to the Cipriani. It is safer for you. This is the number for the Bulgarian Embassy in London. Talia is working there temporarily. She will handle the hotel change for you. If you need anything, call her. She can reach us immediately. My office and cell phone numbers are on there, also. I think it best that Hermione have a cell phone as well. We will see to that."

I was having a hard time realising that Mum and Daddy had just agreed to let me spend a whole month with Viktor's parents. However, Viktor's parents had a point; a cell phone would keep me in touch with my parents and be something the Death Eaters would not understand. I looked at Viktor to see what he thought.

"I have one, also, love. It is best we have ways to out-fox the Dark Lord's followers. In addition, changing your parents' hotel to the Cipriani makes them harder to find. It is on a separate island in the lagoon. I will take you there for our honeymoon. It is very romantic. Uncle Igor takes my aunt there often," he said.

My parents were intrigued when they realised that Viktor and I could almost read each other's mind. Viktor explained to them what had happened at Yaya's; how I had worked through the unconscious fear of my magic and accepted it. He said the blending of our magic meant that we were truly meant for each other.

Mum asked the first question, "Will that ever change? Can you lose that connection?"

I knew she was asking if something happened to either of us, would we still be connected. "Mum, Viktor says that we will always be connected like this. It may get stronger after we marry, but the connection will last until one of us dies." I could see Mum wanting to ask another question, but Daddy shook his head.

The conversation moved on to places Bashta thought my parents should see on their trip. Viktor and I cleared the table and put the dishes into the washer. I asked if anyone wanted dessert, but they only asked for an after-dinner drink. Looking into the bar, Viktor chose a bottle of Grand Marnier and pulled out six glasses. I took the bottle and glasses in to where our parents were sitting. Daddy gave me a look that said he didn't think I should be allowed to have any, but Bashta exclaimed, "Good, we can drink to the betrothal now with all of us together. Let her have one small glass, Michael, please."

Daddy laughed self-consciously and nodded at me. Viktor poured a portion into each brandy snifter and we all sat down to drink.

Mum, surprisingly, offered the toast. "We wish you both much happiness and long life. And we welcome Viktor, Pavel, and Pasitheia as our newest family members."


	16. Moving past tragedy

Bashta echoed those sentiments and we drank. The liqueur was orange-flavoured and burned my throat a bit. Viktor kissed me lightly after I drank. He removed the Disillusionment Spell on the ring on my left hand to show my parents.

"After we're married in the magical rites, when the war is over, this ring and the betrothal ring will be moved to her right hand. It is traditional in Bulgaria. She has become the other half of my soul. I'll protect and cherish her for all of my days." His words brought tears to my parent's eyes.

Bashta reminded everyone that we needed to get up early so we should all get to bed. I told Mum that Viktor and I would clean up the drink glasses. She responded by hugging me and kissing Viktor on the cheek. Her whispered, "Thank you," was followed by another kiss to Viktor's cheek.

His half grin, as she turned to leave, told me he had seen emotional mothers before. He gathered up the glasses. I started adding the glasses to the washer. Viktor made a pot of tea for us to share. We sat at the small table in the bay window looking out over the back lawn.

"I can't believe I am finished with school. I brought my notes from Durmstrang on all the subjects you're taking. The notebook of Quidditch moves is for Harry. I think your parents took it really well about the changes we asked them to make." He stirred his tea as he talked.

"They've been pretty adaptable since I got my Hogwarts letter. They said they'd always known there was something special about me. I think I must have done something really magical when I was very little. They don't talk about it. Thank you for bringing me your notes. I may share the Herbology notes with Neville, if you don't mind. Harry will be over the moon with the Quidditch notebook." I knew he wanted to talk about something serious, but didn't quite know how to broach the subject.

"Hermione, you need to go through those books Yaya gave you about Genea. I think that's why she wants you to come back without me. I also think she's much sicker than she let on. If you find out that is true, you must let me know. Promise me, please?" He was worried and ill at ease.

To calm his worries, I promised I would let him know. I didn't tell him that I had that same feeling. We added the tea things to the washer and turned it on. Then I got sheets for the couch for him. He kissed me again at the door to my room.

"Sleep well, doushenka. Tomorrow we will spend the day with your parents and leave the following day. Do not worry, they will be guarded well." He ran a thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me again.

I dreamed that night of the scar on Harry's arm and the lifeless form of Cedric Diggory lying on the grass in front of the maze. At some point, Cedric's body became Harry's and then Viktor's. I woke up sobbing, just before dawn. I heard nothing from the other rooms in the house, so I went into the kitchen in my robe to make tea. There, waiting for me was Viktor. He had made tea and looked like he hadn't slept well either.

"You were dreaming. I didn't know that we could share dreams. I saw you lying there, Hermione. That scared the hell out of me. I don't want you to be in danger. I couldn't bear it if I lost you," he said as he handed me a mug of tea. His eyes looked haunted. I put my hand on his cheek to reassure him that I was alive. The stubble of his beard tickling my palm told me he was alive as well.

I told him to go back to bed for a while after we finished the tea. I began to make breakfast while he slept. Bashta and Daddy arrived in the kitchen first. I served them eggs and tomatoes and toast along with coffee and tea. Mayka and Mum came in a bit later. They all wondered where Viktor was.

"He was up when I got to the kitchen around dawn. He made us tea and we talked for a bit before I sent him back to bed. I was dreaming and he wound up sharing my nightmare. He said he hadn't known we could do that," I said.

"My parents did the same thing, Hermione. It is very rare. I'm glad that your connection is that strong. It should keep you both safer," Mayka said.

We had a discussion over breakfast about Mum and Mayka going shopping for the trip. They said they would have lunch out somewhere. Daddy and Bashta were going to the off-licence shop and supposedly play a round of golf. With Daddy, that usually meant he was going to the pub to watch the footie games.

I decided to unpack my Hogwarts things and start packing for Bulgaria. Just before lunch, Viktor finally woke up again. I had just about finished packing what I thought I needed for Bulgaria when he stumbled into the kitchen. I took one look at him and made coffee. Just by chance, Daddy had had a slight fling with Turkish coffee so I knew how to brew it. The pleased, grateful look I got from Viktor was reward enough for the extra trouble.

He drained the cup and asked for a second, which he gulped before loping off to the shower. Minutes later he emerged, clean, dry, and much happier. He inquired where everyone was, then suggested we go shopping, too.

"Are there not some things you need to take with you: night things, shorts and tops, guidebooks? I think you will probably need sandals as well. Let's go see if we can find our mothers."

"Since it is nearly lunch, I know exactly where they will be. Mum has a favourite restaurant that overlooks the river. They will be there, I can almost guarantee. It is about a ten-minute walk. Let me call and tell the maitre'd to tell them we are on our way." I picked up the wall phone in the kitchen and dialled the number by heart. A few minutes of conversation assured me that Mum and Mayka would be waiting for us.

I noticed Daddy had taken the car, but the tandem bike was still in the garage. I posed a question to Viktor, "Ever ridden a bike, love? We can get there much faster if we take this."

"I rode one as a small boy before I could fly on a broom. It's a skill that one never forgets, lock the house and we'll be off." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat at me.

I took the front seat on the tandem and we were off. It only took a bit past five minutes to get to the restaurant. I locked the bike to the rack outside and we entered. Mayka saw us and waved. There were numerous bags under the table. Viktor kissed my mum and his mum before seating me at the table. He then asked where he could take me shopping for new sandals and some shorts outfits. Mayka smiled and reached into her purse. She dialled a number on her cell phone and carried on a conversation in Bulgarian for a few minutes. Viktor began to grin hugely before his mother hung up the phone.

"It is all arranged. Talia will make the connection by the time we arrive back at your house, Caroline. The embassy car will take you wherever you need to go, Vitya. Let's eat lunch and then go back to the house. Don't worry, Caroline, they will be fine. Vitya, do you have your Floo powder? Good, then you two will be able to do your shopping and return before this evening. Your papa and I are taking everyone to dinner tonight, so you had best dress up."

Theia Krum surprised me. She was every bit as formidable as her husband. The thought of having these two brilliant strategists as my future in-laws was a tiny bit daunting. It did, however, explain much about Viktor and his way of doing things. It seemed strange to me that Viktor's aunt Persephone was the one who had her own business and his mother was a Healer. His mother seemed much more like a businesswoman to me.

They finished lunch while we had tea. We then made our way back to the house, arriving before our parents. There was a strange owl in the backyard, waiting to give Viktor a note. He removed the parchment from its leg and handed it a treat. It waited around to see if there was to be a reply. He scanned the note and raised concerned eyes to Hermione's face.

"It is from Yaya. She wants you there soon. I don't like this, she sounds distraught. I'll talk to Mayka and we will discuss it. I am taking you to London for some shopping the minute they get home. Talia should have added your fireplace to the Floo network at the Bulgarian Embassy. Make sure you pack the books about Genea, Hermione. I think that is what's upsetting Yaya. She says you need to be there before dawn tomorrow. I'll take you there by Floo this evening. I'll stay for a day or two. Mayka may come too." His voice was strained as he dealt with worry and sorrow. The knowledge his beloved grandmother was dying was taking its toll on him.

Just then, both sets of parents walked in the front door, laughing about something. Mayka saw Viktor's face and knew instinctively why he was upset. "Vitya, is it Yaya? Here, give me the note. Yes, she wouldn't write thusly if it weren't urgent. Go, do your shopping in London. Tonight is soon enough to go. Your papa and I will come with you. I will send to Persephone, too. She might come even if she does not bring Thera. It might get her mind off Igor's plight. Do not look like that, son. We can do nothing to change it. We can only accept and do as she asks. I had best send to Mila as well."

Bashta had heard a portion of her words to Viktor. He came to take the note and read it. He took his wife in his arms and gestured that Viktor and I were to leave them alone. My parents asked what was wrong, then they took the news that Viktor and I were going to London through the Floo network with a grain of salt. Mum just said to be careful, there were pickpockets in London.

We walked into the sitting room to find a small canister and a note sitting in front of the fireplace. The note was addressed to my parents. Daddy read it and laughed. "i Dear Mr. & Mrs. Granger, your Floo is now connected to the Floo network for the Bulgarian Embassy in London. We have sent through a supply of Floo Powder for your use. Have a good day,/i" he quoted.

Viktor threw Powder into the fireplace and green flames shot up immediately. He took my hand and we stepped into the flames as he said, "Bulgarian Embassy, Talia Krum's office."

Within seconds, we emerged from the Floo in a small office with a young woman sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Talia, this is my fiancée, Hermione Granger. Hermione, my cousin, Talia Krum. We came through to go shopping this afternoon. Could we get Vanya to drive us to Oxford Street?" He kept hold of my hand as he spoke.

"Yes, he will drive you. It is nice to meet you, Miss Granger. I am so glad Vitya has found an intelligent witch, those Quidditch groupies were not worthy of his notice."

"We have heard from Yaya, Talia. We are going back this evening. I think she is getting worse. Mayka and Bashta are coming with us. We will be back before you leave for the day."

I only had time to say, "Nice to meet you. Guess we'll talk later." Talia waved in response.

Viktor hurried me out of the building to the small car park area where Vanya had the Embassy car waiting. He had one question for Viktor. "Harrod's, Oxford Street, or Covent Garden? If you want my opinion, take her to Covent Garden. There are several new boutiques in Covent Garden. I'll run you by Diagon Alley, too, if you want. We can stop at Harrod's on the way back to the Embassy, it's on the way."

"Covent Garden is fine with me. Give us about an hour and a half. I'll call your cell," Viktor told him.

When we were seated in the back, Vanya pulled the car out onto Brompton Road and turned toward Covent Garden. A few minutes and a couple of turns later, Vanya dropped us off in front of the Marks and Spencer's Simply Foods just a block from Covent Garden. There were several boutiques featuring the latest in summer wear for young women. While I was trying on outfits, Viktor wandered to the Lush store. He made a couple of purchases and got back in time to admire the selections I had made. He picked up a pale green set and a turquoise print set as well as a rainbow-striped swimsuit. He told the salesgirl, "Make sure she looks at the lingerie, too. Night things, a robe, knickers, bras, and a caftan, perhaps, for a beach cover-up or lounging. She must have a couple of dresses, too, a sundress, and a dressier dress for evening."

When I emerged some twenty minutes later, it was to find Viktor carrying several bags of clothes and the smaller bag from Lush. He called Vanya the moment we left the boutique. The embassy car appeared to pick us up a few minutes later. When we arrived back at the Embassy, Bashta was meeting with Pedja Oblansk in Talia's office; discussing the return of the Dark Lord. I only heard the last few words of their conversation.

"You're sure about this, Pedja? Pyrrhus Leonidas has sent an envoy to the Dark Lord? I know both he and Patroclus were his supporters in the past, but now..." Bashta saw us and quit talking.

Minister Oblansk greeted us as if nothing had been said. He and Bashta helped us miniaturise things to go back through the Floo and we left. Viktor reported to his mother what had been said before Bashta arrived back an hour or so later. I finished packing my suitcase and programmed my new cell phone. The most important numbers were put into speed dial. Viktor, Mayka, and I were completely ready to leave for Bulgaria by the time Bashta got back. He finished his packing and we said goodbye to my parents before going through the Floo to the British Ministry of Magic. Bashta had arranged the International Floo trip through them. We arrived in the Ministry main hallway just as folks were leaving for the day. I was able to catch a few words with Arthur Weasley before the International Floo was available. Viktor had some things he wished to send on to Harry, like the Quidditch notebook, which he gave to Arthur. I promised Arthur I would be at the Burrow early in august.

The International Floo took us directly to Yaya's home. As we stepped out of the Floo, I knew something was horribly wrong. The sun was going down far in the west as I raced through the house to find Yaya. Viktor was at my heels, having sensed my panic. We finally found her in the solar, with a book open on her lap, barely conscious. Viktor scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. Mayka and I put her to bed as Viktor and Bashta made dinner and tea. I pressed a cup of fragrant herbal tea into Yaya's hands as she woke enough to realise we were all there. Viktor had a bowl of soup ready to feed to her as well.

Her words were spoken so softly I almost missed them, "Hermione, you must free Genea. Talk to her now, please." Her grip on my hand was like iron. I hastily promised I would go right then. Viktor came with me as I traipsed down the stairs to the beach. He stood back, staying close to the stairs.

"Genea? Genea, please come talk to me. Yaya has asked me to free you. I need you to tell me what holds you here," I called.

The sprite appeared in front of me as silently as ever. She looked worn and tired just as Yaya did. I knew then that the two women were connected, somehow. The flash came that Genea was the life force that sustained Yaya. If I freed Genea, Yaya would surely die at the same moment. Viktor had drawn two chairs together in the sand and indicated Genea and I should sit. He went back up the stairs to wait for me.

"Genea, is it true? That your life force has been keeping Yaya alive. Is this part of your punishment from Athena?"

The soft, light voice of the sprite was sad when she answered me, "Yes, partially, I gave her a part of my life force because she has been my friend for these many years. I was imprisoned here in this cove because it had been foretold that this was the place where the old magic and the new magic would combine to defeat the one who would harness the power of the Chthonic gods, the gods of death and the underworld. I was to sustain the old one until the chosen of Athena appeared. The mating of you and the old one's grandson was foretold centuries ago. I have tried to keep her alive as best I could, but she is stubborn. She will not let me help her anymore. I think that is why she asked you to be here by dawn tomorrow. She wants to go when the sun comes up. I have tried, mistress, it grieves me to see her like this. I..."

"No, Genea, don't say it now. I know how you feel. I think those are the words we must speak in the morning. Come with me back into the house. We need to speak to Viktor's parents," I said.

She took hold of my hands, instantly she had whisked us to the balcony of the house. Still holding my hand, she led me to Yaya's bedroom. Viktor and his parents were sitting with Yaya. The pain in Viktor's eyes made me catch my breath. I knew what I must tell them all. I told Genea to stand by Yaya, then I sat by Viktor, taking his hands in mine.

"Vitya, I know what must be done. It will not be easy for any of us. To free Genea, I must break the bond, which connects her to Yaya. Genea has been keeping Yaya alive by bolstering her life force. Yaya has forbidden her to continue. Isn't that correct, Yaya?" I looked to the old woman to confirm my theory.

"Yes, Hermione, at your betrothal I acknowledged that the chosen of Athena had bound herself to my beloved grandson. The wait was over; I could go to join my Yannis. But I had to prepare you, get you to accept your magic and make the connection with Viktor. Yes, I will die when Genea is freed, but it is past time. I am glad you are here, Theia and Pavel, too. I only wish Igor and Persephone were able to come." Her voice was weak.

"Yaya, Igor sent a message to you. He asked me to give you his love and tell you he was sorry he did not get to see you again before he had to flee. The Dark Lord has returned and Igor will be one of those hunted down for defecting. I am sorry." I held Viktor's hand and kissed his grandmother. She smiled at me as if she knew already.

"Do not look so, Viktor. You have always known I must die. It is the way of life. I will be at peace. That does not mean I will not watch over you both. You must be strong, all of you. Theia, tell Persephone that I do not blame her for keeping Thera away. Give Thera one of the portraits, Vitya, when this is all past. I had three painted; they are here, in the library. Genea will show you tonight. Now, you and Hermione go see to dinner. I want to talk to your parents," she said in a stronger voice.

Viktor, Genea, and I all left the room, heading for the kitchen. I began to prepare an omelette with mushrooms, cheese, and tomatoes to feed everyone. Viktor was having a difficult time dealing with his grandmother's imminent death. I set a Stasis Charm on the food and began to brew tea and coffee.I handed a cup of Turkish coffee to Viktor and made him sit to drink it.

"Vitya, you can't let her see you like this. Do you want her last hours to be spent worrying about you? You need to show her that you love her and you have accepted what must be. Please, beloved, be the strong, gentle, wonderful man I know you are," I coaxed.

He raised pain-filled eyes to my face and answered, "I love her so much, Hermione. It hurts to have to watch her die. How do I deal with this?"

"Tell her all the wonderful things she taught you. Tell her how much you want to make her proud of you and how much you love her. We will name a daughter after her; tell her that, too. Thank her for coming to the betrothal and for teaching me about my fears," I replied.

"You will stay with me when I sit with her, won't you?" He was calmer now.

"Yes, of course, I will. I know how hard this is for you, Viktor. You will make us both proud of you," I said softly, kissing him.

His parents came into the kitchen moments later and Genea disappeared again. The omelette was the perfect thing for dinner Bashta said. Mayka had an idea how Viktor and I could make these last few hours a happy memory instead of a sad one. She decided we should fix Portokalia me Meli, which is an orange and honey dessert. It had been one of Viktor's favourites when he was a small boy. That fit right in with what I had told him to do.

"Perfect, Vitya, you can reminisce with her about your childhood and share the dessert at the same time. She will see you're going to remember the happier times. Thank you, Mayka for the suggestion. Will you help me make it?" I asked.

"Vitya can make it. It will give him something to do as a tribute to her. We have talked to her at length about what she wants done. Her will was filed with the Ministry over a month ago. Her bequests are all ready to be dispersed. We will say our goodbyes in the morning when Genea is freed. We will sit with her for another few hours. You two should get some sleep. It will be a long night," Mayka said.

I looked to Viktor who seemed to be on the verge of exhaustion. I knew he would not sleep unless I made him. I took him into the library and made him sit on the sofa. "Just rest here a few minutes. I'll bring you some tea," I told him.

I knew he had given me back the almost empty phial of Dreamless Sleep that he had dosed Harry with. I found it in my trunk and slipped two drops into Viktor's tea. I added honey to disguise the taste. Mayka had watched me as I prepared it. She simply added three more drops and handed the cup back to me.

"A full phial will make a man his size sleep seven to eight hours, five drops – only an hour or two. You are doing the right thing. He is worn out and she shouldn't see him like that. He will be happier after his nap. I will take responsibility for the drops, if he realises. I suggest you start reading to him; he'll fall asleep faster that way. Bless you, dushterya. I know you have his best interests at heart," she said

I carried the cup in to him and watched him drink deeply. I sat next to him and opened a book at random. It turned out that it was one of his favourites; I began to read softly to him. His eyes got heavier and heavier until he laid his head on my shoulder and fell sound asleep. I scooted out and re-arranged him on the sofa with a pillow under his head and a blanket Mayka brought in to cover him. I curled up in the large wingback chair with the ottoman. Mayka gave me a second blanket and I watched Viktor sleep. I must have dozed off, because it was the wee hours of the morning when Bashta woke Viktor and came to wake me. We tiptoed into the kitchen and Viktor peeled and separated the oranges into sections. He then covered them with local honey and sprinkled cinnamon over them sections. He looked at me, took two stalks of rosemary, and dipped them in the honey. I made a fresh pot of tea with the special blend he handed me. I could smell lavender, oranges, and chamomile in the tea. He brought out a tin of biscuits, which he set on the tray. I placed three cups and spoons on there as well. He smiled at me and said, "I needed the sleep, doushenka, thank you. I can do this with you by my side."

He took the tray into the bedroom where Mayka was sitting with her mother. Yaya smiled at us and told Mayka to get some sleep. Viktor took a chair on one side of the bed and I sat on the other side. I fixed her a cup of tea and Viktor brought the plate of oranges over.

"Do you remember how much I loved this when I was little? You taught me to make it myself, but it was never the same. I left out the most important ingredient, Yaya. I didn't make it with love. This, I did make with love, love for you and for Hermione. I want to remember the two of you together and how your love and hers have shaped who I am," he said calmly.

Yaya gripped his hand as tears welled in her eyes. He dabbed them away and kissed her. "See, Yaya, I remembered to bring the Rosemary. I dipped it in the honey, as you taught me. Sweet remembrance, you called it. You taught me so much. I never thanked you for being patient with me and letting me make my own way to difficult decisions. I will always remember and honour you."

I poured tea for the three of us, and sat back waiting as Viktor talked to Yaya. Their voices were low and I must have fallen asleep again because Viktor was standing over me taking the teacup out of my hands when I woke. He looked to his grandmother and laughed, "She forgets to take care of herself because she is more worried about the people around her. I will put her to bed and be back in a moment, Yaya."

He lifted me easily and carried me from the room. He opened a door and set me down on a bed. His whispered words barely registered, "I will wake you when it is closer to dawn, love. Sleep now."

He covered me with a throw and closed the door. I must have slept soundly, because I felt very rested when he woke me an hour before dawn.

When Viktor brought me back into the room, Aunt Mila was there along with a man I assumed was Anastasis. They were sitting on the other side of the bed from where we stood. Moments later, Minister Oblansk entered the room quietly. Most were weeping silently. Yaya reached a hand to me and Viktor edged a chair close to the bed for me to sit in.

"Hermione, you must call Genea. I cannot. I love you, child. Thank you." Her voice was a mere whisper. I rose and pulled open the draperies to the balcony. The first rays of the sunrise were just beginning on the other side of the Black Sea.

I called for Genea softly. When she appeared, it was on the other side of the bed from me. She took Yaya's right hand in hers as I took the left one. Viktor stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Everyone got to their feet and joined their hands. "Tell her how much you love her, everyone; and that you accept her going. Genea, it will be your turn when they finish," I said.

As their voices died away, I nodded to Genea. Her light voice was full of emotion when she spoke, "Dearest Selene, you have been both my friend and my guide. From you, I learned joy and sorrow. You taught me humility and compassion. All the things my mistress, Athena, said I lacked. I began to change under your tutelage; finally, I learned the hardest lesson of all. I will miss you sorely, Selene Andreas Leonidas." Her tears began to flow as she looked at me. Viktor's hand came to rest on my hand where it held Yaya's. With a sob, Genea finished saying the words that would free both her and Yaya, "I have grown to feel that most human of emotions. I loved you, Selene. Goodbye, my dear one."

Time seemed to stand still for a bit, the light broke over the sea and a light swelled in the room. Genea seemed to fade away from our sight and Yaya gave a sigh and was gone. Viktor wrapped his arms around me and held me very close. I heard Aunt Mila and Mayka crying. My own tears were streaming down my face. Bashta and Anastasis ushered everyone out of the room. Viktor led them all to the library, bringing more chairs in as necessary. I went to the kitchen and made tea again. It seemed it had become my routine to make the tea. I didn't mind, it gave me something useful to do. Bashta appeared to help me carry the two trays into the library. Anastasis took the tray from me and poured tea for those who wanted it. Bashta went in search of Viktor, but did not find him. He came back and asked me to see if I could locate Viktor.

I sought him with my magic and realised he was on the balcony, Disillusioned, watching over Yaya's body. I went out to him as soon as I could.

"Your father is worried, Vitya. Come back inside. Aunt Mila and Minister Oblansk are leaving in a little while. I think your Uncle Anastasis wants to talk to you. I'm so sorry, love. I loved her, too," I spoke hesitantly, as I didn't know exactly where he was. His hand, warm and strong, touched my shoulder, drawing me into the shadows with him. He wasn't as upset as I had feared.

His voice came from in back and slightly above my right ear. "You were right, doushenka. We talked of long-ago things and were happy for those last few hours. Moreover, I will remember the happier times. Obicham te. Thank you." His arms drew me back against his chest and I could feel he was at peace with her death. We stayed that way for a few minutes and then he cancelled the Disillusionment Spell and we went back into the house. He found his father talking to his uncle Anastasis in the kitchen.

"Uncle Anastasis, this is Hermione Granger, my affianced bride. Hermione, Anastasis Leonidas. I understand you need to talk to me, Uncle," Viktor spoke the introduction as he took my hand in his.

"Miss Granger, you are as lovely as I have heard. I do need to speak to Viktor, you're welcome to join us. This will eventually concern you, too. Come; let us go to the balcony." Anastasis was concerned about something, Viktor thought and sent that thought to me.

Once outside, Anastasis cast an Aversion Charm and Silencing Spells. He turned to Viktor and asked, "Do you know what is in her will, Viktor? She left this house and its contents to you. She knew I had made you my heir as well. The Greek house will be yours when I am gone, as will the Spartan properties. That will not please our cousins Pyrrhus and Patroclus.

"They are of the belief that those properties should go to them. They will throw their lot in with the Dark Lord, mark my words. And your choice of bride will not please them, either. I have had people watching them for the past few years. The reports will be waiting for you in Sofia. I want you to be very careful, they had Persephone's sons killed, and they may come after you. I know Igor has trained you well, but still be cautious. And take care of Hermione. She is going to be vital to the defeat of the Dark Lord."

He turned to me and said, "I'm very sorry I missed your betrothal, my dear. My friend, Septima Vector, has been very impressed with your abilities. I hope to be at the second betrothal this summer. I'm impressed with your poise and maturity. Viktor has found his own jewel beyond price. You're a most welcome addition to the family, niece." He bent and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, sir. I hope to make a difference in the final outcome," I said.

"You both will, I feel sure. I'm going to take Mother's body back to Athens to be buried next to my father. The will is to be read next week in Sofia. I'll see you both then. Enjoy your summer; things may start going bad all too soon."

He left us on the balcony after dismantling the spells. Viktor rested his arms on the railing and began to speak, "Uncle Anastasis was about to be married many years ago, love, when these same cousins took the young woman captive. They raped and murdered her and dumped her nude body on the steps of the Greek Ministry. They were never prosecuted because they had used her own wand to cast the killing curse. He was devastated. He swore they would never do something so vile to anyone ever again. He has worked tirelessly to see them stripped of power and property. That is what we will be up against, love."

I came to stand beside him and rested my head against his. I knew we had trouble in front of us, but it was worth it to be with Viktor. Mayka came outside just then and said I could stay until tomorrow, but she and Bashta were going on to Sofia today. She wanted Viktor and I to have some time to make the house secure and organise things. I made a decision to give the journal I had been keeping to Viktor to write in. He would be more in the public eye than I would and his perspective would help me immensely. After everyone left, we cleaned the house and Viktor put Stasis Charms on everything in the kitchen. We set up wards for the house and made one last trip down to the beach. When we got down there, I found a conch shell on the exact spot that Genea always appeared at. I lifted it to look and her soft voice echoed from the shell.

"_If Mistress needs me, she has only to ask. Now that I am free, I may come back to aide you or assist you. You need only ask. My father, Poseidon, thanks you for your kind treatment of me. Blessings, Mistress Hermione, and Master Viktor."_

Viktor had heard the message, too. He suggested we put the shell on the balcony, just in case. We spent the day re-arranging the house and finding things that Yaya had designated to go to certain people. I made dinner for us and we ate outside. After dinner, we went to the new library and each opened a book. I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke in the morning, I was still dressed but under the covers in Viktor's room. He had slept on top of the covers and we were twined together like Devil's Snare. He didn't say anything, just shooed me off to the shower as he made breakfast. We talked over tea and toast.

"I will take over your journal, making sure to list all reports of Death Eater attacks and so forth. I promise I will send you updates regularly. This will be an exhausting year for you. OWLs are not easy tests. I will keep you informed about everything, my Quidditch career included," he laughed.

"I can ask nothing more of you, then. Please, please take care of yourself. If these cousins are as bad as Anastasis says, then you must be always alert. I will report to you, as well. Your parents are going to keep me busy, I think. I should probably go through the Floo soon. I will miss you terribly, Viktor. We have spent a part of each day together for the past eight months. How will I get through the day without you?"

"You will simply focus on the next task and write to me each night. I will write also. Don't forget to get Bashta to take you to the Owl merchant. Obicham te, my dove."

"Obicham te, Vitya. Walk me to the fireplace."

He threw green powder into the fireplace and said, "Krum Estate, the rose guest room."

I waved to him as I stepped into the flames.


	17. Acknowledgement

After seeing her off through the Floo to my parents' home, I closed up the house against intrusion, then used the Floo to Mila's to catch up with Niko. Practice did not begin until August, so I moved my things into the flat Niko had rented for us.

Niko good-naturedly teased me for an hour or so, until we got things arranged. I set up my bedroom so that I had a desk to work at and a place to keep my journal handy. We reported to my parents' home for dinner that night.

Hermione was overjoyed to see us both. I brought her a team shirt to sleep in as a reminder of how we had seemed to find sleeping together very natural. She blushed when I gave the shirt to her, but I reminded her that absolutely nothing had happened, except sleeping.

Her giggle and smile were worth the world to me. Mayka had taken her to have her hair styled and she looked wonderful. It warmed my heart to see how much my parents loved her. She felt the same way about them, I could tell. Niko even commented that Hermione had become a treasured family member very fast.

Over dinner I remarked, "I have to report in to the team tomorrow for a physical and filling out forms to update my status to full-time player from student player. I may be away for two days. What plans have you made for Hermione, Mayka?"

My mother proceeded to enumerate a list that made my head swim. When she arrived at the last item in the list, I began to see what her intentions were with the shopping and cultural visits.

"Your Aunt Cassandra has arranged for Father Stephanos to perform the next betrothal ceremony. Hermione needs to learn the rituals and dress properly for the dinner beforehand. We are all supposed to meet Anastasis on the thirty-first in Athens. The betrothal will take place the next day at noon in the caves. Then, you must get Hermione back to London immediately. You and Niko need to be listening for any activity on the part of the pure-bloods," she said resolutely.

Niko answered her succinctly, "Now that I am in Auror training, I will hear about any activity as soon as it happens. I will let you know immediately, Aunt Theia. May I ask a favour? Take my sister, Tatiana, with you when you take Hermione shopping. This next year is going to be her last at Durmstrang, and she needs to meet other young women. It would give them both a new perspective and possibly a new friend."

I knew Niko hoped to show Tatiana that I'd made a choice of female to share my life with, and she needed to get over her schoolgirl crush. She'd followed me around for years, hoping I'd choose her. I wasn't sure Niko's idea was wise but knew that Mayka understood his reason for suggesting it.

Apparently, Hermione caught enough of my train of thought to understand the problem. She reached over and squeezed my hand in understanding.

Her voice, when she asked a question, was calm and unconcerned, "Mayka, is there a comprehensive report on the last war? Can Bashta get me a copy to read? It might give me some insight as to how the Bulgarians were involved. Do you think there is a report on the Greek involvement as well?"

I blessed Hermione for changing the subject, Niko had noticed nothing; he was inclined to overlook his sister's obsession with me. That, however, did remind me that I needed to contact my cousin, Thera. Uncle Igor had made the decision to send Thera to Hogwarts for her last two years of school; he also had devised a plan to secure her safety by marrying her to Snape. That was a plan I didn't agree with.

Thera was too passionate to find Snape an appropriate mate, in my opinion. She was hot-headed and would drive the man to distraction. I would deliver her birthday presents and keep an eye on her in the hope that she and Hermione might become friends.

One of his requirements was that Thera not know of my betrothal to Hermione. I didn't know the reason for this, but would comply with his wishes.

After dinner, Niko returned to the flat while I stayed to spend time with Hermione. My parents' house lies on a higher rise of ground, looking down on Sofia. There are Thracian ruins on the property in the middle of the garden of roses my Krum grandparents planted. A gazebo sits halfway between the house and the ruins.

I asked Hermione to accompany me to the gardens to talk. We walked hand in hand to the edge of the plateau that overlooks Sofia. The low garden wall provided us a place to sit.

"Hermione, I never encouraged Tatiana. She was an annoyance more than anything, like the giggling hordes at Hogwarts. She is a year older than Thera, but not nearly as mature. Why are you laughing? What did I say that was funny?" I asked, perplexed.

"Oh, Vitya, you were the closest male for her to try her wiles on. Every girl has to practice flirting with someone. A big brother's friends are fair game. How long has it been since you were around her? A couple of years would be my guess. She has probably outgrown the giggling and simpering stage. I bet she has her eye on some other male now who doesn't remember her as a small, grubby child. Would that disappoint you? I didn't think so," she replied.

I looked down into her eyes and felt such a wave of possessiveness that it scared me. This was the woman I'd been looking for my entire life, and she was mine beyond any doubt. She knew me as no other ever would. I understood now how much Uncle Igor loved Aunt Persephone and how much my parents loved each other.

I knew there were bad times coming, and I must teach her how to deal with the petty bureaucrats and the press as well as the pure-blood, in-bred, effete snobs. I had just under a month to prepare her for the things I felt were coming. The task was more daunting than anything I had ever done.

"Do you know what a Patronus is, love? I need to teach you how to cast one. It is a way to send messages when one has no access to an owl. There is so much I need to teach you and so damn little time," I asked. I hoped that my trepidation did not show in my voice.

"I have seen Harry cast a completely corporeal Patronus, Vitya. He did it our third year. I heard Snape say it was something only a very powerful wizard could produce. Lupin taught him how to produce it to guard against the Dementors. Is that what you want me to learn?" she asked.

"That and Disillusioning Spells and a hundred other things to keep you safe, love. To begin with, my Defence textbooks are all back at the house. I want you to read them and master anything in them that is new to you. I want you protected, even more than Harry. You are the one who has to keep him on course. If the Dark Lord wants to weaken Harry, he will come after you. I know you are the brains of the group. Uncle Igor set me a task. I am to work with Dumbledore to monitor the Dark Lord's influence in Eastern Europe and report any upsurges in violence or recruiting," I told her.

She reminded me of Karkaroff's other warning when she replied, "Didn't he also say that Dumbledore personified deviousness? You should weigh anything Dumbledore tells you or asks you to do against Karkaroff's warnings. You know how to evaluate the news before you relay it to Dumbledore. Remember that other folks will need that information, too. So, don't just tell Dumbledore, tell your Ministry as well. The Ministry in England is in severe denial about the Dark Lord."

We started walking in the garden as we talked. I picked several of the roses for her and put one in her hair before I kissed her. She had made some excellent points. I had to weigh my decisions carefully. My loyalties were going to be divided, I realised. My fifteen year-old fiancée had more sense than the English Minister for Magic did, thank Merlin.

"I need your help to compose a letter to Thera. She'll wonder why I haven't written to tell her what I know of her father's disappearance. We should probably go back in now," I said, reluctantly.

"You're probably right, we should go back in. We can write the letter together. Vitya, will you promise me something? That you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger, even playing Quidditch," she asked urgently.

She raised worried eyes to mine. Her teeth were worrying at her lower lip, a sure sign of agitation. I did the only thing I knew that would distract her. I kissed her while trying to answer her question.

"Do you think," I kissed her mouth, "that I would risk," her eyes "not coming back," her throat "for more of," her mouth again "your kisses?"

It must have worked, because she was staring at me with wide eyes and fingers pressed against her lips when I let her go. She caught her breath and smiled at me before running back to the house. I followed at a slower pace to let my arousal dissipate.

When I arrived at the house Mayka gave me a stern look but knew I would not break my word to leave Hermione untouched. I spent the next hour across a table from Hermione, trying to compose a letter to Thera that didn't make me sound like an idiot. Once the letter had been folded and sent off to my cousin, I said goodnight to my parents and Hermione.

Apparating back to the flat, I found Niko waiting up for me.

"You had better keep your distance for a time, Viktor. You look at the girl as if she is food and you are starving, even your mother noticed. She isn't sixteen yet, and has another three years of school. You had best get your mind out of her knickers and back on Quidditch. Take a shower; you have to be at the team HQ early. Good night," he muttered, darkly.

I knew he was right; I had been an ass at my parents' house. Keeping my desires in check had to become a priority. If nothing else worked, Quidditch practice would have me so exhausted I couldn't think of seducing Hermione.

The next morning, when I reported to the team's headquarters, Ivan Vulchanov was waiting for me. He questioned me on the rumours surrounding the reappearance of the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Ivan, he has returned. Karkaroff and I worked with Potter to improve his skills and it must have worked. The British Minister just brushed the whole thing aside as if Potter was delusional, but I had seen the marks on Karkaroff's arm growing darker this year. Moreover, Potter is as sane as you or me. Hermione is staying with my parents. I am hoping Quidditch practice will wear me out enough so that I don't forget my vow of chastity," I complained.

"As team captain, I will set you a practice schedule to exhaust any three men. Volkov has moved the wedding up to the middle of July. Apparently, he and his Zivah are going to become parents by the end of the year. There is an invitation for you, the lady, and your parents in your locker. Aren't you going to have that second betrothal sometime soon?" he asked.

"The first of August in Greece. I will let you all know the particulars. Let me go sign the paperwork that makes me officially a professional player. Come with me, Ivan. I want to see what the owners and sponsors have to say about these same rumours," I said.

Ivan grinned at me and relied, "You may be surprised, Viktor. The people from Firebolt are too delighted that you participated in the Tournament and have been steadily improving your playing to quibble at rumours."

I must have looked stunned, because Ivan punched my shoulder and steered me to the Team Office. All of my teammates and the staff and the sponsors were there, looking very happy to see me. They brought out a cake and, after I had signed the papers formalising my switch to professional status, congratulated me.

The Firebolt president and his chief designer were there to present me with the latest version of the Firebolt. They also wanted me to do a bit of marketing promotion for the company. They were giving new brooms to all the players. I asked if they would send one to a young friend of mine at Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

They were delighted, as it gave them a chance to ask me if the rumours were true. I gave them the full account of the Tournament and the fact that the Dark Lord had returned in full force.

The betrothal wasn't mentioned, but Ivan said my girlfriend was visiting, and Levski asked if he could bring his daughter to meet her. That set off a flurry of questions I tried my best not to answer.

It was decided that the team and the sponsors would host a party the next weekend to announce the new brooms, my new status, and introduce my girlfriend to everyone. I mentioned that she was very nervous on a broom, and the president of Firebolt laughed, saying he had just the thing.

After the impromptu meeting, I was weighed, measured, and fitted for new uniforms. One of the parchments I found in the envelope they gave me to take home was an optional deduction for the funding of the resistance movement and the relocation of Muggle-borns when and if the Dark Lord took over. I signed it and gave them ten percent of my salary instead of the five percent they asked for. There was a provision at the end that said if the funds weren't used up, they'd be returned.

I knew this was something the other team members had decided on. They were to be commended for this brilliant strategy. No one would know, outside of the team and their families. I confronted Ivan Vulchanov about it later.

"Ivan, I signed the deduction parchment, giving ten percent instead of five. Was that your idea?"

"No, Viktor, it was Levski's. He asked the rest of us and we agreed. He didn't want to ask you for anything, but Olga said you'd be insulted if you weren't part of the deal. We all gave ten percent, also," he sheepishly replied.

I replied somewhat distractedly. "It is fine, Ivan. I just had a thought I need to talk to Val about. See you later."

Val Zograf was cleaning his equipment in the locker room when I found him. He put aside the broom polish to talk to me.

"Hello, Viktor, you needed me? I know that look. You have a strategy for something, I am guessing."

"Val, if it comes to war... You can bring Anya and Radka to my parents' house. I will talk to Levski and see if he would want his daughter to come to them as well. They would be happy to have them all there," I said.

Val looked at me for a moment before laughing out loud. "Trust you to go right to the heart of the matter. Viktor, you don't have to do that. Pyotr and I found a secluded valley in the Balkans with a series of caverns. There is a deserted village near the entrance to the caverns. We are going to move the Muggle-born families there and fix up the caves for a refuge, if need be. There are several farms in the valley that can provide food and pasture for livestock. It will all look like a Muggle settlement."

"Wait, Val, water wells, medical personnel, ways to get into and out of the valley, is that all covered? How can I help?" I was astonished they had acted on our plans so soon.

"Anya and Zivah are both trained mediwitches. Anya's mother is a teacher and her father is a carpenter. Zivah's parents are farmers. Levski's daughter is also a teacher. Zivah can drive Muggle vehicles, as can her father.

"There are wells enough to supply the village and the farms. We have moved some of the families in already. There is now a herd of sheep, goats, and cows spread over the farmlands. The caves are hidden behind a Glamour.

"There is a ruin at the far end of the valley. A great house falling into ruin from a fire and neglect. We had thought it would house a lot of the refugees from England," he informed me.

"I want to see it. I can help with whatever needs to be done. It will give me the focus I need to keep certain promises to Hermione. She is too tempting for my peace of mind these days," I admitted.

Val gave me a look that said he had expected that to happen. "You are lost, my friend. She has become as vital to you as air. You are wise to keep a tight rein on your desires. What you told me about your magic connecting with hers; that is exceedingly rare. It may become so much of a distraction that your Quidditch playing is affected.

"I think it may take a few years, but you will get to the point where you would rather stay at home with her than play a game of cut-throat Quidditch with us," he said, trying not to laugh again at my look.

What I finally managed to say surprised him into grinning at me again. Astonished at my own realisation, I said, "Val, I am at that point now. I truly am beyond any help, aren't I?"

His answer shocked me even more, "No, Viktor, beyond any help is when you look into the eyes of your first-born child and know that now your world is irrevocably changed. Up until that moment, you can delude yourself into believing you are unchanged from the man you were when your met the woman you married.

"You were never the type to enjoy the attention of the women, but remember how Volkov changed when he met Zivah. He was no longer the cocky party boy anymore. He calmed down. When he and Zivah broke up in Paris, he tried to reclaim the party boy image and failed. He was too changed and still too in love with Zivah to be anything other than miserable. Now, he has direction and focus once more. She has become his focus.

"Same thing is happening with you. We all saw it begin in Paris. You won me a bunch of money, my friend. They bet me that it would blow over, and I told them that the care you took with her, bringing a chaperone and such, meant that you were more than just smitten; you were totally committed to this young girl. I am glad you are. She is your equal in strength and courage. She may be smarter than you are, but not by much."

When I stopped laughing, I asked him, "How much money, Val?"

He answered a bit sheepishly, "Enough to pay for Radka's wedding when it is time. They just couldn't believe you were that far gone. Levski got the best laugh out of it. Olga and I tried to explain it to them, but they wanted to bet so we took the bet and won big.

"Are you both coming to Volkov's wedding? They had a Muggle ceremony a couple of weeks ago, but wanted the whole team to come to this one. Why don't you and Hermione come to our house for dinner the night before the sponsor's party? You can meet Radka, and Anya wants to meet Hermione."

"Yes, of course, my parents, Hermione, and I will definitely be at the wedding. In addition, I will ask Hermione about dinner. Val, the Greek betrothal is going to be the first day of August. Will you stand in for Hermione's family? I asked Niko to stand up with me, but I need a good friend to act for Hermione's father. I think she would like you to do it," I asked.

Once I had secured Val's acceptance, I worked on getting my gear organised and cleaned. Coach Petrovsky handed me the new training manual before letting me go a day early. He reminded me training started on the fifth of August.

I had the invitation to Volkov's wedding and the Apparition directions to Zograf's house with me when I returned to the flat. I looked through my wardrobe to see what my dress robes looked like.

It was definitely time for new dress robes. I would take Hermione with me as advisor. I arrived at my parents' house just before noon.

Finding no one home, I started working in the garden. The flowerbeds needed weeding and the apiary needed cleaning. I worked steadily for several hours until Mayka called to me that Hermione was bringing me something cold to drink. She brought a tall glass of lemonade for me and sat beside me while I drank it.

"Why are you doing yard work, Vitya? Weren't you supposed to be at team headquarters today?" she asked.

I held the cool glass to my forehead before answering her, "The sponsors were there. A party is planned for next weekend. We've been invited to Zograf's for dinner the night before the party. Volkov and his Zivah are being married on the fifteenth, and we need to get me new dress robes. Will you go with me to buy them, please, doushenka?"

She raised one eyebrow as she answered me, "Only if we can get you some more Muggle clothes, too. I'll be waiting after you take a shower and change."

She promptly took the glass out of my hands and went back into the house. I followed, after making sure all the garden tools were stowed. I looked back at the work I had done and felt very accomplished. Mayka complimented me on the condition of the Thracian ruins. I had cleared away much of the overgrowth and rubble from the small temple of Hermes.

I showered and washed my hair so that Hermione would not be ashamed to be with me. I dressed in jeans and a denim shirt for our shopping trip. Mayka grinned at me when I emerged from the bath. She approved of my improved appearance. She offered Hermione a scarf in case we ran into any reporters from the Bulgarian papers.

"If someone stops you, dushterya, keep your sunglasses on and the scarf covering your hair. And speak only in French. And you, my handsome son, what is this about Volkov getting married on the fifteenth? Are your parents invited, also? Good, we will all go together. And the party for the team? I think your Bashta and I will pass on that. Now, go, find some dress robes that won't embarrass Hermione or me," Mayka commanded.

I took Hermione's hands in mine and Disapparated us to the Bulgarian version of Diagon Alley. Madam Sousatzka's was the place for robes. We went right in and the shop girls began to make a fuss over me. Hermione glared at them so hard they backed away.

"Vitya, cheri, we have no time for zat. Ve must have your new dress robes in time for ze wedding, non? Where is ze manager?" her French accent was slightly off, but the girls only spoke a few words of English.

They did, however, recognize the word 'wedding' in the middle of her speech. They began to giggle and rushed off to find the manager. Madam Sousatzka herself came to wait on us. She eyed Hermione before speaking to me in Russian. I replied in French, indicating that my companion would be helping me choose my new dress robes. I told her that either French or English was preferable because the young lady spoke both.

"Very well, Ludmilla will take the measurements and the young lady and I will discuss style and colour. Svetlana, take the gentleman back to Ludmilla, and do not stay. He is a customer, not a cuddle toy," she spoke in Bulgarian to the short, dark shopgirl.

Hermione was already looking at the illustrations of dress robes. I could see her picking up three or four of the illustrations. She brought them back to me for my opinion. One was very similar to the robes Harry had worn to the Yule Ball, a pleated shirt and tailored long coat. There were two that were very military looking, that I dismissed out of hand. The last was similar to what she told me the Muggles called 'white tie and tails': a white waistcoat, black tailcoat and white shirt with high collar. I knew that was the one she thought most suitable. I agreed, except that I wanted the waistcoat in red. She stipulated a red stripe down the side of the pants leg, also.

"The buttons will carry the Durmstrang emblem and the pocket handkerchief should be a copy of the Bulgarian team flag. Is that what you want, Vitya? And a cape that attaches to the shoulder of the tailcoat?" She smiled at me when I nodded.

"You need a dress to match the waistcoat, possibly not red, but a deep fuchsia would suit you better. With a gold cape that attaches to wristbands and just sits on your shoulders. The dress should be plain, v-necked, gathered at the shoulder seams and falling into a Grecian type dress a bit shorter in front than in back. A gold chain for a belt, perhaps. It would make you look even more beautiful, love," I said.

"You simply want to take me back to your Aunt Persephone's shop and order me another horrendously expensive dress I'll only wear once or twice. Oh well, your mind is made up, isn't it? I had best go talk to Madam Sousatzka about the materials," she replied archly.

The old woman, Ludmilla, had finished measuring me and shooed me back to the showroom. Hermione and Madam Sousatzka were finalising the details for my dress robes as I walked up to them. I heard Hermione make a last comment.

"I will send the material for the waistcoat to you. This all must be completed before the fifteenth. We have a wedding to attend and everything must be perfect."

Madam Sousatzka looked at the two of us and almost smiled. "Of course, Mademoiselle... Madam Krum. It will be as you wish. Thank you for choosing my establishment."

I added a warning, "I do not wish to hear any word of this bandied about. We do not wish to be bothered with the press, is that understood?"

"None of my girls will say a word, I promise you, not if they know what is good for them." She promised.

Once outside the door, I Disapparated us to the shop we had visited in the spring. Hermione walked into the store and described the dress she wanted, and the colour she wanted. It took no more than a few minutes to have it sketched out and the fabric chosen.

She arranged for a length of the same fabric to deliver to the other shop for my waistcoat. I had been looking at shoes while Hermione made her selections. There was a pair of delicate gold leather heels that would be stunning with the dress. Hermione tried them on and they fit. Everything was to be sent to my parents' house before the fourteenth.

After the shop was behind us, Hermione asked what I was going to give Pyotr and Zivah for a wedding present. I replied, "Why don't we discuss it over a late lunch? Working in the garden gave me an appetite. There is a little place where they have a good international menu. It is a Muggle restaurant, so we won't be recognised. We can discuss presents and parties to your heart's content."

"Lead on, love. I can't wait to ditch the sunglasses. I feel like a film star trying to be incognito. You will set up a spell to keep us from being overheard, won't you? And we can talk about the wedding present and other things," she said.

The restaurant was called Samothrace, and it sat at the edge of a park with a view of the river and the mountains. We ordered salads and tea.

"You're having a problem keeping your promise, aren't you, Vitya?" her question caught me off guard.

I could only stare at her, open-mouthed. She laughed at the look on my face. She bent her head as she whispered to me, "I know you are having a difficult time. I think if we ever went beyond kisses, I wouldn't want you to stop. I do understand, Vitya. I want you, too, very badly. But I also know that for the protection from Athena to continue, I must stay virgin until we marry after the war. You believe that, too, don't you. That's why you are so conflicted."

She touched my face and I was lost, torn between my honour and my desire for her. The calm, sad, gentle look in her eyes won the day; honour would prevail.

I would sublimate my raging hormones. She and I would get through this, somehow.

"I believe it, my love. I was never happy about the protection from the old gods and goddesses, but if that is the price, so be it. Obicham Te, Hermione, now more than ever," I managed to say.

Surprisingly, the mood lightened and we were able to decide on a wedding present for Volkov and his bride before we left the restaurant. We hit the Muggle stores for jeans and shirts for both of us.

I delivered her back to my parents' house before going back to the flat. I was in a much-improved mood by the time Niko arrived home. He did not seem too surprised to see me a whole day early. We worked out the schedule for shopping and housekeeping chores before going back to my parents' house for dinner.

All noted the return of the more formal atmosphere between Hermione and me. Bashta had procured copies of the reports on both the Bulgarian and Greek participation in the last war. I knew Hermione would read through those reports as well as my Defence texts.

I suggested Niko and I work with her on the weekends on the techniques in the texts. That reminded me of what Val had told me earlier. I asked if Niko or Bashta knew about the abandoned village up in the Balkans.

Niko looked surprised and said, "The valley with the caves? It was abandoned some thirty years ago. The old couple who owned the big house had taken in orphans from the second Muggle World War. Marauding bandits killed everyone. A Tzigane delivering supplies found them and rushed back to Sofia. Russian Army bullets were found to have been used."

"Niko, find out who owns that land now. I will buy it. I want to start rebuilding the big house. There must be ample space for all the Muggle-born families we may have to relocate," I said.

Bashta looked at us before replying, "The old ones Niko so casually refers to were your Krum grandparents, Viktor. The big house was their summer home. You already own the land. The valley will easily provide room for over two hundred families. More houses can be built in days."

I was stunned. Things were becoming almost too coincidental, I looked at Hermione and saw she agreed with that. Dinner was very quiet after that. Niko again left me behind when he Disapparated back to the flat. Bashta and I went outside to the ruins to talk.

"Do you know why this house is in this spot, Vitya? The temple of Hermes was here first, overlooking the village. Much later, when Khan Krum conquered the city, he built a fortified house. The Turks tore that down and tried to build something. Their structures would not stand. Legends grew that the land was haunted. My great-grandfather bought the land after the Crimean War.

"His Russian wife was a distant cousin to the Czar and very rich. She was also Igor's great grandmother by her first husband. She saw the land and the temple and told that her husband, coincidentally named Viktor, that the Athenian gods had chosen this place for them to live. They built this house. They bought the valley as well and built that house a few years afterwards.

"There is a small temple to Demeter and Persephone near the entrance to the caves in the valley. A Herm stands in a niche inside the caves. That Herm came from these ruins at some far distant time in the past. She left diaries recording all of the finds at both locations. She was a remarkable woman, I remember her vividly. She died the year I entered Durmstrang.

"I know this has all been a shock, but there is more. Her name was Hermione Teodora. She was an extraordinary witch, a royal Muggle-born witch. I will let Hermione have the diaries. You both can read them at some point. We knew the instant you wrote us of the young girl at Hogwarts whose name was Hermione that all the prophecies were correct."

I answered him as best I could, "I had a feeling there was more to the prophecies than we were told. There are too many coincidences for my ease of mind. With your permission, I will be helping to rebuild the house in the valley. I need to focus my thoughts on getting things prepared for the war that is surely coming. I love Hermione, Bashta, but I am finding it difficult banish thoughts of her in my bed."

He answered me very gently, "I'm aware of your difficulties. I also know that you won't act on those thoughts. Your sense of honour and duty won't let you slip. Your have our permission to rebuild the house. Be aware that even the strongest woman can become terrified, though.

"There may come a time when she calls for you and she is near hysteria. She will want you as close to her as possible. That will be the crucible of your vow. There _are_ ways of satisfying both of you without taking her maidenhead. I will give you the books."

Bashta and I walked back to the house in silence. I had a great deal to consider now. My parents were no longer treating me as a teenager; to them I had become a man not only in age, but in all ways.

1


	18. Acceptance

The day before the team party, Hermione sent her new, small owl to ask what she should wear to Zograf's house for dinner that night and to the team party. I sent the bird back and Disapparated to the house to answer her in person.

"They'll most likely be in jeans and tees. They have a small baby in the house, so I would guess that whatever they're wearing won't be fancy. Anya is Muggle-born as well, so she'll probably welcome you like a long lost sister. For the team party, you should wear the dress we bought in London at that boutique. Does that answer your question, love?"

She replied, pertly, "Then I will wear that pink flowered shirt and the darker rose jeans you so sneakily added to my purchases in London. Not too fancy or too casual, don't you think? What are you going to wear?"

I framed my reply carefully, "I am wearing a denim shirt and jeans tonight."

I saw she was wearing her Arithmantic bracelet again. That sent a warm feeling to my heart. I waved at Mayka before I turned back to Hermione. I decided not to tell her I had acquired jewellery to match that particular dress.

"I'll be here at seven to pick you up. Could you cut some of the roses for us to take to Anya? That would be right, wouldn't it?" I desperately wanted to have her approval for what I had asked Val to do, so I continued. "Hermione, at the Greek betrothal, your father won't be there and... I... I asked Val to stand in for your father. Is that okay with you? I didn't want to spring it on you later." I was fumbling over words again.

Her eyes were alight with love as she replied, "Yes, Vitya, that will be fine. Thank you for telling me. I like Val. Do you like my new little owl? I named her Nike. She has fallen for your Volnoy, I think."

"She is very small, Hermione, but very sweet. You made a good choice. I will see you later," I said.

I walked to the house to talk to Mayka and noticed that my beloved had placed flower offerings in the small temple. She had decked the Herm at the back of the temple with flower garlands, including his very erect phallus. I'd have to talk to her later about that.

Mayka had made baclava for us to take with us. She had added a couple of light baby blankets for Radka as well. I thanked her and Disapparated back to the flat.

My hair was growing out, which I liked. I'd grown tired of the necessity of keeping it short while I was at school. I showered and put on the denim shirt and jeans that Hermione liked so much. I had wrapped the present for the baby earlier. I was taking a light jacket along just in case the wind picked up. Hermione was ready when I arrived to pick her up.

She had the carefully wrapped baclava and the baby blankets in her bag. She added my present for Radka to the bag just before I Disapparated us to the Zograf home.

It turned out to be a medium sized house on a sparsely populated street well out from Sofia proper. Val opened the door at my first knock. Anya had Radka on her shoulder as she greeted us. Hermione asked to hold the baby and my heart nearly stopped. I looked at Val and then at Hermione holding that baby. A longing I did not recognise closed my throat for a moment. A camera flashed and Val grinned at me. Anya told Val to quit his nonsense and let us all sit down and talk. Hermione handed Radka back to Anya and I could breathe again, barely.

The presents and the baclava emerged from the bag and were handed over to Anya. I had used Mayka's Miniaturising Spell to make the stroller, the carrier, and the large stuffed animal all fit into a much smaller box. Anya was ecstatic. She jumped up, kissed me, and hugged Hermione. Val was amused. He was looking at the bear, which was larger than Radka. It had little straps at its waist so that they could strap Radka in and she would sit up on her own. I showed them both that the toy would grow with her. When she reached the age for ride-on toys, a flick of a wand and it suddenly had wheels and a saddle and handles for her to hold. Anya thanked us effusively for the baby blankets and everything. Hermione pulled one last package out of her bag and handed it to Anya.

"I knitted these for Radka. I hope you like them," she said quietly. There was a tiny hat, sweater, booties, and a blanket large enough for a child's bed, not a crib. They were all done in the team emblem and colours. Val and Anya both whooped with joy and grabbed Hermione to hug her. Anya had handed the baby to me when she hugged Hermione. I was now staring into the eyes of a small girl child with wide brown eyes. She was mesmerising. She cooed and chewed on her tiny fist as I tried to balance her carefully. I looked up to find Hermione watching me, with a quizzical expression on her face. I handed the child back to Val quickly. Anya put the baby down into the cradle on the hearth and gestured for us all to be seated. She brought out a bottle of Elf-made wine and three glasses. She had a teacup of milk for herself.

"I am breast-feeding Radka and the wine is not good for her," she explained.

Val poured wine for us and was absently rocking the cradle with his foot as he talked. I looked at Hermione to see if she was as amused by that as I was. She grinned back at me impishly and sent the thought that someday I would do the same thing.

Anya announced dinner just a few minutes later and we all talked as we ate. Hermione brought up the subject of the valley, mentioning that permission had been given to rebuild the house as well as the village.

Val responded quickly, "How did you find the owners so fast?"

I raised my glass to Hermione and answered Val succinctly. "It was easy; I mentioned the valley at dinner one night and got the whole history from my father. The old couple were my grandparents. Bashta and I own the land. I need to warn you there is a temple to Demeter and Persephone near the entrance to the caves. Inside the caves, there is a Herm, which needs to be left alone. Other than that, we can build all we want."

After dinner, Val and I watched Hermione and Anya playing with Radka as we arranged to meet before the party the next night. The sponsors were going to have child-care available at the party for the team families.

Val changed the subject rather abruptly. "You should've seen your face when Anya handed the baby to Hermione. Your eyes went wide and unfocused. I haven't seen that look on your face since you took a Bludger to the back of your head. You were envisioning her holding your child, weren't you? It will come in time, my friend. You have a few years to adjust."

"Val, I don't know what is going to happen when she goes back to her school. I have gotten so used to being with her. I need her to be with me. I can think so much clearer when she is around," I said, sounding petulant.

"You won't have time to miss her, Viktor. The team is going to keep you so busy with projects that a year will have flown by and she will be back at your parents' for the summer. We start the rebuilding the day after you return her to England. Between the schedule of training Ivan has set up for you and the rebuilding, you should be so exhausted you couldn't make love to her even if she was here." Val grinned.

"I have to keep a journal for her. And update her on any Dark happenings. This is her OWLs year and I do not want her to worry about anything that could disrupt her studies. It is bad enough that Thera will be going to Hogwarts this year. Aunt Persephone wants her away from Durmstrang. Karkaroff has a plan to marry her off to his friend who is a teacher there. Between Snape and Thera, and the idiot Weasley boy and protecting Harry, I do not know how Hermione will keep her sanity. I worry about her. What will happen to her when I am not there to protect her?" I slumped in my chair just thinking about it.

"Viktor, it will take a year at the very least for the Dark Lord to rebuild his group. Possibly even two years or more, she will be safe enough until then. Albus Dumbledore dealt with Grindlewald; he can protect the students in his care. What would be bothering me is the English Ministry and their complete denial of the Dark Lord's return." Val was making valid points I needed to consider.

"I need to cultivate a source in their Ministry. Someone who can keep me informed on what is going on. As much as I hate to think of it, the Weasley boy's father is the man I must befriend. I'll write to Dumbledore. I may have to contrive a meeting before I take Hermione back. Thank you, Val, I now have a way to proceed." At last, I felt things weren't as bad as I feared.

Val just laughed and nodded his head." No, you only think you do. When dealing with women, you will always wind up wondering where you went wrong, trust me."

At that comment, I decided I needed to get Hermione back to my parents' house. We said our goodbyes and arranged a time to meet the next day.

As I said goodnight to Hermione at the door of the house, she made a comment.

"You looked so natural holding Radka. You were concentrating on holding her securely, but not too tightly. You'll make a wonderful father Viktor. I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you."

"When you took Radka from Anya, I almost stopped breathing. I was imagining you with our child, love. You looked so beautiful holding her. I will treasure that memory until we have one of our own. Sleep soundly and dream of me, please." I kissed her thoroughly and left after she had gone inside.

Niko was still up when I arrived back at the flat. He asked if practice with Hermione on Sunday was still on; because he had something he needed to talk to my father about.

I replied in the affirmative and went to write in my journal. Minutes later, Niko appeared in the doorway of my room.

"What do you know about Vulchanov's middle son, Viktor? Is he a decent man? Tatiana has decided she is in love with him. It has me worried." Niko was indeed worried; his manner was distracted and upset.

"For your information, Niko, Petar Vulchanov was at the top of his class at Beauxbatons and now is working in the Portkey department at the Ministry. He has been there less than a year; but is highly thought of by his superiors. He is a nice guy, level-headed, hardworking, helps his parents around the house. He's not a party-boy, he's quiet and shy; the kind of guy you'd want your sister to find." I chuckled at Niko's hopeful expression.

He left me alone after that and I reviewed the evening in my head. I knew Val was right. I was letting my heart rule my head. There would be no marriage for Hermione and me until Harry defeated the Dark Lord. That meant an uncertain future. The war was coming, but when? How long would it be before Harry could defeat him? How many lives would be lost before that day? My job, as the prophecies had so clearly defined, was to guard and guide both Harry and Hermione.

I dreamed that night of standing at the edge of a great forest after a battle. There were bodies everywhere, everyone I knew. Then slowly, everyone got up again and they were laughing and hugging when I saw her. She was helping people to their feet and tending to the injured. I ran to her and swung her up into my arms. It was finally over.

In the morning, I remembered the dream vividly. Niko was grumbling about an Auror meeting he had to attend, but told me he would be at my parents' house in the morning to help me with Hermione's lessons. I told him to send me a Patronus message if the meeting was anything I should know about. I picked up the jewellery I had ordered for Hermione from the shop. Teal tourmalines to match the dress she was going to wear that night. I knew Mayka had decided to give her my grandmother's rubies to wear to Volkov's wedding.

My cell phone rang just then, it was Mayka. She wanted to know if I was wearing my team uniform to the party tonight. I told her no, that I had decided to wear a teal shirt that matched Hermione's dress, and black pants. She told me to take the betrothal ring, put it on Hermione's hand tonight, and put Yaya's ring back on the chain.

Her voice over the phone reminded me. "Viktor, the Krum diamond must be on her hand tonight; it has its own protections, and will shield her from anyone prying too much. I know you bought tourmalines for her; they will coordinate perfectly with the diamond. We will see you when you get here."

"Yes, Mayka, I will do that when I get there to pick her up. Get her to eat something before I get there, would you. I have no idea if there will be food at the party and I know someone is going to give her Rakia. Thank you. Love you. Will see you soon." I punched the button to disconnect the call and went back to writing in my journal.

I am finding it difficult not to worry about Hermione during this next year's school term. She will be vulnerable at the school. I do remember Uncle Igor warning me the Dumbledore was the epitome of deviousness; I can only hope he can keep the students safe. The first thing that Niko and I must teach Hermione is the Patronus Charm. We will work on that on Sunday. I made lists of the things I needed to teach her: healing spells, warming spells, Disillusioning spells, protection spells, and destructive spells. Niko was making his own list of things he felt she should learn.

I had almost three weeks to teach her things I had learned over the course of seven years. It was going to be a struggle, but I knew she would master it all. I hoped she was reading my Defence textbooks thoroughly.

I finished jotting things in my journal and fixed lunch for myself and a sandwich for Niko when he got home. There was just time enough to look through the books Bashta had given me with the cryptic comment that these might help me deal with my vow better. I am ashamed to say that I committed large portions of those books to memory. Even if we wait until we are married to experiment with those things, I will be glad I know how to do them.

By the time I was finished looking at the books, it was time to shower and get ready to pick up Hermione. I dressed carefully, remembering to put the tourmaline earrings and necklace in my pocket before Disapparating to the house. I went early to get the ring from Bashta.

Upon arrival, Bashta took me into the library and handed me the box with the Krum Diamond in it.

"There are more pieces in the set, Viktor, several necklaces and bracelets as well as earrings and rings. Most of this came from the original Hermione. She brought the jewels as her dowry. It seems only fitting that your Hermione is the beneficiary of the legacy."

"Thank you, Bashta. I think Mayka gave a pair of earrings to Thera for her fifteenth birthday, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she did. There were two pairs, very similar in design, so she gave one to your cousin. I am proud of you, Viktor. You have taken all of the prophecy and Yaya's death in stride. Moreover, Hermione is the perfect match for you. Let's go find her and your mother."

As we walked into the hallway, Mayka and Hermione were coming down the stairs. Hermione looked radiant in the teal dress. I reached for her hand, took Yaya's ring off, and replaced it with the Krum diamond. I handed the other ring to Mayka to put in Hermione's room. I took the tourmaline earrings and necklace out of my pocket and handed them to Hermione. She smiled at me as she inserted the earrings and had me fasten the necklace for her. Her omnipresent bead bag held her wand and a variety of other things she felt might be necessary. We said good night to my parents and Disapparated to Val's home. Val had the carrier with the baby in it. Radka was sleeping peacefully. Anya was dressed in dark slacks and a plum coloured shirt. Val was wearing a cream coloured shirt and navy slacks. Hermione nervously showed them the diamond currently residing on her hand. After admiring the ring, we all went through the floo to the party.

The President of Firebolt was waiting to receive us. He presented Anya and Hermione gold charms in the shape of the new Firebolt. He even gave Anya one for Radka. Then he had an associate bring out a specially wrapped package that he presented to Hermione. When she unwrapped it, she found a broom with a saddle-like seat and a seatbelt. I was very proud of her as she thanked him nicely.

We went into the party and found a lavish dinner set out for everyone. There was child-care, so Val dropped Radka off with the very sweet house-elves.

Vulchanov yelled at us to come over and talk to him and Ivanova.

Olga noticed the ring immediately. "Ah, he has put this back on your hand, has he? Doesn't he understand that you will need help lifting that hand with a diamond that size?"

She was teasing me, I knew. Vulchanov and his wife were talking to the reporter for the Bulgarian paper. Camera flashes caused Hermione to raise her hand in front of her face, so that the photographer got a good shot of the ring. That photograph would come back to haunt us in the future. I made conversation and talked Quidditch until Hermione's eyes were crossing. I knew we would see these same people in the next few days at Volkov's wedding, so I made our excuses after the dinner and got us out of there. We Disapparated back to the house and sat in the garden watching the stars.

When she spoke, her topic surprised me. "I am willing to bet you wonder why I decorated the Herm. Mayka said you would wonder. He is our messenger to the gods, Vitya. A few flowers insure the messenger is willing to listen."

I had to laugh. "Trust you to keep all lines of communication open, no matter to whom. You are my treasure, Hermione. I will return with Niko for your defence lessons tomorrow. Have you studied the texts?"

"You will find out tomorrow, won't you?" She answered me pertly.

Kissing her good night, I went back to the flat to write more in my journal. So much of what Uncle Igor had said in those last few days was becoming clearer. His plan for Thera began to make more sense. Snape would be a steadying influence on my cousin. The warnings to protect Hermione and Harry were imprinted on my brain. In addition, that cryptic warning about Dumbledore's deviousness meant that there might be more hidden agendas from the old man.

Two words became the mantra I was to repeat to myself over, and over again for the coming years.

Protect and survive. It had to be enough.

3


	19. Separation Anxiety

Sunday morning found Niko and me standing in the gardens of my parents' home. Hermione was fending off every attack we made at her. She had absorbed every bit of information from my Defence texts and was using it against us. Her attacks on us had been tentative at first, but had progressed rapidly as she gained confidence. When we finally broke for lunch, Niko complimented her on her abilities. He then went off to talk to Bashta. I was very impressed with the way she had handled the training.

"You have done so well, love. Are you ready to try casting the Patronus? We could work on that this afternoon," I said.

"Oh, yes, Viktor, the textbook said it can be used to deliver messages as well as protection. I want to see what mine is. I doubt it will be nearly as spectacular as a Siberian Tiger. You really impressed the NEWTs examiners with yours." She laughed at the memory.

I knew then, that worry over her mastering the defence techniques was useless. Uncle Igor called her 'insatiably brilliant'. She soaked up knowledge like a sponge and would soon outstrip even my knowledge. It was hard to remember, she was still only a fifteen-year-old girl who had never seen what was surely coming when the Dark Lord gained strength. I had listened to Yaya talk about the war years, when my Grandfather had died. She also told me of the first Wizard War. I did not want Hermione to be involved in that kind of struggle, but knew she would have to be at Harry's side through all of it. I would do my best to deflect as much of the horror as I could away from her, but we would be so far apart for so long that I was feeling helpless to protect her.

My unease must have shown on my face because she reached fingers up to smooth the furrows out of my forehead.

"You are not to worry so much, Vitya. We will prevail. Harry has grown so much this year, thanks to you and Karkaroff. He has learned practical things, no thanks to Dumbledore. I have learned so much because of you. You have become the world to me. I would be lost without you. I will love you until the end of time." She kissed me to make me smile.

I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her to stand on one of the benches. She laughed at my antics. With a wave of her hand, a rose flew from the bush into my hands. I presented it to her as a token of my love. Her eyes grew solemn as she vowed to keep that rose with her always, no matter where she was. It was a moment of utter stillness. We both recognized that the next few years would keep us apart and in full view of the Dark Lord's followers. Either of us could find ourselves in danger at any moment. It was a sobering thought.

I helped her down from the bench and we walked into the house to see Mayka. She was putting dishes of food on the table when we walked in the door. She saw the apprehensive looks on our faces and asked what had happened.

Hermione answered her in a soft, hesitant voice. "I made a promise to keep this rose with me no matter where I am. We suddenly thought about the danger in the coming years. I am not so confident anymore."

Mayka hugged her and told us, "There is very little danger until late in your school year, dushterya. Vitya will be in more danger than you will, next year. He will be implementing schemes for your Order and working on things with his teammates. The third year you will both be in danger, almost constantly. That is all I have seen no matter how hard I try. The bond you have with each other will only grow stronger as time passes. He will know when you need him. She will be able to call you from great distances. Thera comes into this at some point; that I have also seen. She and Severus are going to be working together, keeping the students safe. Now, we will have lunch if you can drag Niko and your Bashta in here, Vitya."

Bashta and I spent most of lunch talking about the valley and if we should plant crops there. When Hermione suggested that we plant potion ingredients as crops, it made perfect sense. Niko said he would talk to Mila about getting some of the Tzigane to do the ploughing and planting since they were already watching the cattle.

After lunch, Niko Disapparated back to the flat to work on his studies for Auror training. Instead of working on the Patronus Charm, I took Hermione flying to see the valley. We looked at the work that needed to be done on the old house. The tiny temple to Demeter and Persephone caught Hermione's eye. Most of the columns lay in disarray. However, the carved frieze, above where the altar would have been, was still standing. It showed a young couple bringing an offering to the temple. I did not look closely at it until I heard her gasp of surprise.

"Vitya, look at them, their faces. Please tell me I am imagining that."

I looked at the faces carved over two millennia ago and saw what had made her gasp. The images wore our faces; or very near to our faces.

"They are similar, love, but not identical. Let me bring water from the spring and we will set the temple to rights again." I did not want her to see that I had had the same reaction to those faces.

We used magic to re-build the temple and found that nothing had been looted from it. The altar and the offering bowl were still among the fallen marble columns.

There were wild flowers growing nearby that we picked and placed in the offering bowl. That act seemed to break the odd tension of seeing the likenesses. We did not talk much on the flight back to the house. By unspoken, mutual agreement, we did not tell Mayka or Bashta of the resemblances. I knew Hermione was still bothered a bit, but I felt we should move on to other things. Once back at the house, we tried to work on the Patronus most of the afternoon. I think the memory of the faces on the temple kept Hermione from focusing on a happy memory to produce her Patronus. We finally gave up trying just before dinner that evening.

I reminded her that we had Volkov's wedding to attend that week and that our time was quickly ebbing away. She nodded at me, trying to keep me from seeing the pain our inevitable separation was causing her. I felt that pain as acutely as she did, perhaps even more so. I simply held her and felt the anguish drain away. We walked to the gazebo and sat watching the lights of Sofia spread out below us.

Her voice was just a whisper when she began to speak. "Vitya, I don't think I can bear it without you near me. How do I go back to being a student when I feel so much older than my classmates? I will miss you horribly. Just to see you, hear your voice, touch you, would make things so much easier. Promise me that you will come to see me as often as you can. I know we can spend part of Christmas together. Mum and Dad are planning to go skiing. I'm not into the skiing thing so I will come here to be with you. Is that what you want, too?"

"Doushenka, if it were up to me, I would never let you leave me. I'd marry you this minute and to hell with the Dark Lord and everyone else. That isn't possible, though. We both have destinies to fulfil, only then can we be together. I'll miss you dreadfully. Your place is with Harry, mine is providing the support network, we'll steal whatever time we can to be together. I swear to you I'll be there for your birthday. Yes, come here for Christmas. We will celebrate our first year together. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Vitya. This year is going to be hard, I don't trust Dumbledore. He is playing some game of his own with Harry's life. He makes Harry go back to the Dursley's house, and those people don't care about Harry. They have abused him and neglected him since he was a baby. It makes me so mad. A part of me wishes that we could marry now and give Harry a home with us, but that is just a wish. We are going to have our own problems to confront. I know you will work to protect us. I'll work with Harry, as much as I can, to get him more focused. Ron is going to fight me the whole way, though. He wants Harry to stay as immature as he is." She sighed at the thought.

"I should go and let you get some sleep, love." I murmured.

"Don't go, stay, and hold me, please. It is so peaceful at this moment; I hate to think of what lies ahead of us. I feel safe in your arms." She snuggled closer and I could not refuse her.

I Transfigured one of the marble benches into a comfortable chair and drew Hermione onto my lap as I sat in the chair. Her head rested on my shoulder and I held her close as we watched the stars in the heavens. We must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Mayka was calling to us from the house. I woke Hermione as gently as possible and walked her to the open doorway while Mayka smiled benignly at us.

I waited until Hermione was in her room before sitting down with Mayka for a talk. I wanted to discuss the second betrothal ceremony and the plans for Christmas.

I knew Bashta had talked to Aunt Cassandra about setting up the ceremony, but had not told him that I had asked Val to stand in for Hermione's father.

Mayka told me that my Uncle Anastasis had devised a plan to lure both Patroclus and Pyrrhus out of Greece for the few days of the betrothal ceremony. She also reminded me that the reading of Yaya's will was set for the day after tomorrow at the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. Both Hermione and I were requested to be present.

I told her we would definitely be there. I heartily approved of Uncle Anastasis' plan to keep our evil cousins out of the country for the second betrothal. This was going to be a busy week. The reading of Yaya's will, and Volkov's wedding the day after, were going to keep me running.

Both Mayka and Bashta assured me that things would get even more hectic the closer we all got to an all-out war with the Dark Lord. I really did not need to hear that, it seemed as if the days were too short already.

When I returned to the flat, I could not fall asleep. Therefore, I made notes in my journal for a little while. Then I decided to write a letter to Arthur Weasley. In that letter, I laid out my plans for evacuating the Muggleborn witches and wizards if the time came when the Dark Lord had taken power. Karkaroff's instructions had been to inform Mr. Weasley of my betrothal to Hermione and the efforts the Bulgarian Ministry was making to create their own Order of the Phoenix. I requested his help in staying abreast of the attitudes and rumours at the British Ministry, if he felt he could do that without compromising his principles. In closing, I asked him to mention nothing concerning the betrothal and told him I would contact him again. Once sealed, I gave the letter to Volnoy to deliver to the Burrow.

That done, I wrote to the Bulgarian branch of Gringott's Bank to open and fund an account for a young 'cousin' of mine, H.G. Krum. The signature card for the account was to be held for me to pick up, and the sum of twenty-five hundred Galleons was to be deposited into the account. I would make a similar account at one of the Muggle banks for Hermione, choosing one with many branches throughout England. The problem of her parents' safety was becoming a concern. I made a note to discuss it with her in the next few days.

Finally, I was at a point where I could sleep. Looking at the clock, I realised it wasn't as late as I had feared. Falling asleep was much easier now that I had dealt with most of my nagging concerns.

Morning brought a pleasant surprise, a silvery otter Patronus appeared as I was sitting down with my morning coffee. It spoke to me, as I knew it would, in Hermione's happy, excited voice.

"I did it. Oh, Viktor, isn't it adorable. Your dress robes and my dress arrived this morning. Come out when you can. Mayka and Bashta want to take pictures. Obicham te."

That gave me a joyous start to a very full day, I replied with my own Patronus. "I am quite impressed, my love. You have mastered it in record time. You, as usual, are correct, the otter is adorable. Just not as adorable as you are, though. I will see you later today. We will take Mayka and Bashta out for dinner somewhere. Have a nice time while you are shopping with Tatiana and Mayka."

I felt more at peace that morning, knowing that she had mastered the Patronus. Now she would be able to send messages without resorting to using an owl. This would be especially helpful for messages to Harry while he was at his aunt's home.

My next task was to come up with a plan for the Grangers if, and when, the Dark Lord took power. I knew they were dentists and would prefer to be helping people even if they were to go into hiding. I knew Hermione would want to alter their memories for their safety. We would find a remote, yet accessible place to relocate them.

I met Val Zograf for lunch that day. He brought Ivan Vulchanov and Anton Levski with him. Ivan had written out the schedule for my practices and handed it to me as he sat down. Not only were we going be practicing Quidditch moves, he had scheduled time for us to learn the flying manoeuvres of Ivanova's brothers, the Aurors. I groaned at the list and made a face, which sent them into laughter.

Val commented lazily. "When she comes back for Christmas, you will be thinner and more toned. She will swoon when she sees you."

"She will have to visit me at infirmary. I will be so exhausted; she will forget me and find someone else." I replied.

"Josef and Boris Ivanov are going to keep us informed of any Death Eater activity in Europe. They have cleared it for the team to undergo Auror training. You will then have the necessary skills to keep your lady safe, no matter what. We will be very busy this year. I plan on working your tails off." Ivan Vulchanov chuckled.

Levski grinned and spoke up softly. "I wanted to thank you personally, Viktor. Your foresight back at Easter made me realise that I had been an ass when it came to my family. I have now quit drinking and cleaned up my act, so that my parents and my daughter are beginning to be proud of me again. You and your Hermione have shown me that maturity is not determined by age, but by clear thinking. I am bringing my daughter to Volkov's wedding. I would like your permission to ask Miss Granger to dance with me."

I knew, from the quick nod from Vulchanov, that he was telling the truth. "Congratulations, Anton. I have no say in her dance partners. You will have to ask her yourself. She will be happy that you are redeeming yourself in your family's eyes." I felt proud that my words had affected him in this way.

We sat and joked over lunch until mid-afternoon. I finally made my excuses and Disapparated to my parents' home.

Hermione had already tried on her dress and Mayka was ecstatic about the way it looked. I ducked into my old room and donned my new dress robes. Looking in the mirror, I was pleased with both the colour and the design. When I walked out to show Hermione and my parents, I found they agreed with me. I changed back into casual clothes, hanging up the new robes to take home with me.

Dinner, Mayka proudly told me, was entirely Hermione's creation. I was quite pleased that she was mastering more than just defence, during this visit. I teased her a bit. "So, will you be cooking my meals from now on, love?"

"In your dreams, Viktor. I wanted to cook for your parents because they have been so good to me. This was better than the four of us going out to eat." She said it with a bit of a grin to imply she was teasing me back.

Bashta reminded me that the reading of Yaya's will was the next day. Uncle Anastasis had selected a time when he knew our two cousins would be stuck in Athens due to financial constraints.

I promised to meet everyone at the Ministry the next day promptly at ten.

Arriving at home after several goodnight kisses from Hermione, I found a response to the letter I had sent Arthur Weasley.

He began with congratulations on the betrothal and readily agreed to pass on the rumours and current thinking at the British Ministry. He added a postscript that perhaps Hermione and I would be interested in going to a concert the night I brought her back to England. Someone had given Arthur tickets to a Muggle concert and he hoped we could use them.

The tickets were enclosed with the letter. I would ask Hermione if she would like to go to this concert by a Muggle band called Runrig.

Sleep was not a problem that night, at all.

I woke at seven to find Niko making coffee, he informed me that there would be a few Aurors at Volkov's wedding in case there was any disturbance.

I was glad to hear our Ministry was heeding Harry's news about the Dark Lord. The morning seemed to speed past until I arrived at the Ministry offices.

Uncle Anastasis had arranged things perfectly. He had contacted my Aunt Persephone, who did not want to come for the reading. There were only eight of us there: Uncle Anastasis, Aunt Mila, Niko, Mayka, Bashta, Uncle Pedja, Hermione, and me.

There were small bequests to my aunts and uncles, but the majority of her estate, the house and books went to me. A trust for my cousin Thera had been set up as well. When we were about to leave, the solicitor handed me another parchment. It was a copy of Uncle Anastasis' will, along with a letter from my Uncle Igor.

I did not open those until I was back in the flat some hours later. Hermione and Mayka had gone off to have their hair done; Bashta and Uncle Anastasis were off to Athens on business. My first stop after the Ministry was Gringott's. I wanted to check that my instructions about the account for Hermione had been followed. I took the signature card with me to have her sign it that night. That, of course, reminded me of the tickets Arthur Weasley had sent.

I called Hermione's cell phone, to find where she was right then. As luck would have it, she was only a few blocks away at an outdoor cafe, having a late lunch with Mayka and Tatiana Nevski. I Disapparated to the alleyway around the corner so I could 'surprise' them.

I paid the check for their meal, told Tatiana she was looking well, and extricated Hermione from Mayka's plans for the rest of the afternoon.

"I need to steal her away, Mayka. There are things we must discuss. I will return her this evening at dinnertime. Unless, of course, she promises to have dinner with me somewhere dark and romantic."

Mayka gave me a look that plainly said she knew I had something important to talk about and didn't want parental interference. She waved her hands at us and said, "Shoo, the both of you. Just have her back in time to dress for the wedding. And have fun."

I spirited my darling away before Mayka could reconsider.

"What kind of music do you like, love? Are there any bands you particularly like?" I was trying to be nonchalant.

"There are a few bands that I love, Viktor. Their music might not appeal to you, but they touch something in my soul. I don't know if you would like Scottish folk music or not, but the band is called Runrig." She answered.

"Would you like to go to a concert of theirs? Arthur Weasley sent us tickets to the concert on August 1, in Edinburgh. I thought I would ask you if you liked them. Obviously, you do. Shall we go to that concert, love?"

"Oh, yes, Viktor. How did Arthur get the tickets? I'll bet someone gave them to him, knowing he was a fan of most things Muggle. That would be a wonderful way to celebrate our second betrothal, wouldn't it?" She smiled happily at me.

"Yes, the tickets were given to him. I think it would be a wonderful way to celebrate. We could stay the night in Edinburgh and go on to the Burrow the next day."

"We'd have to get a hotel room, Viktor, or go on to London and get a room there. We could have a late dinner together." She was getting wistful thinking we would be apart after that.

"Love, Uncle Anastasis has a flat in London. He has been looking for a flat for my Aunt Persephone, as well. We could use his flat." I was hoping she would agree, giving us one more night to sleep in each other's arms before we had to part.

"Yes, that is perfect, Viktor. iObicham te kato lud, suprug./i" She whispered to me.

My heart raced for a moment. She had called me husband. I raised her hands to my mouth and kissed her fingers.

"I echo your words, Hermione. I will love you forever, also, iwife/i. The happiness you bring to me is immeasurable. I want to buy you a locket today. You can keep a part of me with you that way, even if it is only a lock of hair or a picture." My heart was so full of love and I wanted to show her.

"Vitya, you need to stop buying me things. Mum will be appalled at the amount of things you have bought. Let's just go to a bookstore and see what there is to look at, a Muggle bookstore. I do love the things you have given me, but I can't wear them at school. Books, now, are a different story. I'll never stop you from buying me books," she teased.

We spent the afternoon browsing in various bookstores before having dinner at a secluded little Tzigane restaurant on the outskirts of Sofia. We ate Romanian food and drank a bit of wine before going back to the house. Bashta and Mayka were waiting up for us.

I kissed Hermione very thoroughly before leaving to go back to the flat. I would be back to pick her up promptly at eleven the next day. Bashta and Mayka would accompany us to Volkov's wedding.

I dreamed that night of a different wedding, a wedding that would not happen for several years. I wanted it to be at Christmas, because we really fell in love at Christmas at the Yule Ball. She would make a beautiful bride. I hoped I could keep her safe until Harry defeated the Dark Lord.

In the morning, I dressed with care, making sure I used the ruby cuff links with the dress shirt. I knew Mayka was giving Hermione the ruby necklace and earrings to wear with her dress. I actually remembered to bring the wedding present we had picked out for Pyotr and Zivah. After checking my list of instructions for the fifth time, I Disapparated to the house to pick up Hermione and my parents.

My parents were in the kitchen when I arrived. Bashta had new dark grey dress robes and Mayka was lovely in her deep blue dress. I turned in time to see Hermione coming down the hall in the deep fuchsia dress that matched my waistcoat. She had dispensed with the cape. The dress took my breath away, it fit her every curve and rippled when she moved. The front hem of the dress came to just below her knees and was a bit longer in back. The ruby earrings and necklace looked stunning with the dress. Bashta chuckled when he realised I was gaping at Hermione.

"She will think you have lost your mind, son. Shut your mouth before you start to drool."

I laughed at his comment. "It seems we will have the prettiest ladies on our arms today, Bashta. We should be going."

We arrived right on time to the hall where the wedding was to take place. I saw Levski talking to Val Zograf and Vanya Poliakoff was talking earnestly to a young woman standing next to Levski. Viktor and Hermione approached them. Vanya looked up and waved us over.

I asked Vanya about my former classmate. "So, how is Marko? I gave him a scare at the end of school. He has rethought his allegiance to the Dark, I believe. Good to see you though. You remember Hermione?"

Vanya replied cordially. "My parents are forever in your debt, Viktor; they had almost given up on Marko. It is nice to see you again, Miss Granger. May I present Raya Levski, the woman I hope to marry. Raya, this is Viktor Krum and his betrothed, Hermione Granger."

The young woman shyly said hello and lapsed back into silence. We moved on to the seating area with my parents, and in a few short minutes, the music began to play when the groom stepped up to the dais.

A very old wizard joined him on the dais as they waited for the bride. When she arrived in the room, everyone applauded. The binding ceremony wasn't long; I translated what was being said for Hermione. When the ceremony was over, the bride and groom moved into the other part of the hall where the reception was to take place. I joked with Pyotr while Hermione complimented Zivah on her gown. We made small talk for over an hour before the cake was cut and the dancing began.

Each of my teammates danced with Zivah and Hermione. I danced with Zivah and returned her to Pyotr, as Levski returned Hermione to my side. I looked at my beautiful girl and said to the newly-weds. "We both wish you much happiness and many years together."

I danced with all the wives of my teammates and several of Zivah's friends. Hermione danced with Bashta and then sat talking to Raya Levski. When it was finally time to leave, I asked her what she had found to talk to the girl about.

"She seemed tongue-tied to me when we met her. Did she finally have some conversation? I would have rescued you, you know.""

"Oh, Viktor, she is just very shy. She is a teacher and is very much in love with Vanya. Her father is not overjoyed about the match, however. I found her to be quite intelligent and very nice. She was terrified of meeting you. She asked me how I could possibly be comfortable with a man who scowled so much. I told her that you only scowled because you were tired of fangirls driving you crazy. And that you were really a very nice person. I am not sure I convinced her, though. I think your smile when I waved at you did more to convince her than all my words. Let's go back to the house. I know Bashta is tired of being dressed up like a penguin. He told me so," she said.

I went off to round up Mayka who was talking to Kalina Vulchanov and Raisa Dimitrov. I made our excuses to the bride and groom and my teammates. Then we were off home again.

I knew that time now would fly by until the second betrothal. We had two weeks together before she was due at the Burrow and I started training with my team. I wanted to make the most of that time.

We visited the valley to see what the old house needed and explored the caves.

We visited every museum in Sofia.

I took her up to the top of a mountain in the Balkans where she could see the Danube.

We walked along the beaches on the Black Sea.

We watched sixteen sunrises together.

And suddenly it was upon us. The day of the second betrothal in Greece.

As I climbed the mountain trail to the cave, my mind was numb. I could see Father Stephanos waiting with my Aunt Cassandra. I knew Val would bring Hermione at the appropriate time. My parents had brought the crowns, the rings, and the ribbons to tie our wrists. Our bags were packed; Hermione and I would leave directly after the ceremony to return to England. We had the concert to attend tonight and I would take her to the Burrow early tomorrow morning. Our idyll was coming rapidly to a hiatus. I felt bereft.

I waited for her in the old cave chapel. The sun was not quite overhead yet. She appeared, dressed in a white shirt and a blue skirt. The old priest began his litany and we traded the crowns three times, then the rings, again three times, and we marched back and forth around the stone altar with our wrists tied together. The ceremony concluded when the sun was directly overhead, lighting the stone altar so that it shone with a million pinpoints of light.

The old priest's words were kind. "Your love will shine like this once-pagan altar in the sunshine. It will never succumb to the Dark. Blessings on you my children." He kissed us both on the cheek and walked down the mountain path with my Aunt Cassandra.

Mayka, Bashta, and Uncle Anastasis all hugged us both and cried. Ever practical, Uncle Anastasis handed me our suitcases and a small silver cup.

"The cup is a Portkey, Viktor. It will take you both to London immediately. Take care of her. Guard her well." He kissed her on the cheek one last time.

In less than a minute, the Portkey activated and we were whirled back to England. I deposited our bags at the flat and Hermione made sure she had the tickets, before we Disapparated to Edinburgh. Dinner was the first priority, neither of us had eaten much for breakfast, and lunch had been entirely forgotten. We explored the Royal Mile shops until it was nearly time for the concert.

The old theatre was only a short walk from our arrival point. The line to get in was just starting to form so we anticipated only a short wait. Once we got inside, Hermione discovered our seats were in the orchestra pit, just below the stage. The theatre filled up very soon, though the crowd did not seem to be as rowdy as I had feared. The lights dimmed and the band came onstage.

The lead singer's voice was clear and pure; he didn't slur any of his words. His talent impressed me. The fourth or fifth song they did jolted me almost out of my seat. The chorus was exactly what I had taken as a mantra to get us through the next few years. i'Protect and Survive.' /i

I noticed the singer looking straight at me when he sang those words, as if he knew my dilemma. A few songs later, they did a song that also hit home with me. The chorus of that song described my love for Hermione exactly.

i'Every river I try to cross  
Every hill I try to climb  
Every ocean I try to swim  
Every road I try to find  
All the ways of my life  
I'd rather be with you  
There's no way  
Without you'/i

I felt as if the singer could see inside my head. Hermione noticed none of this and I wanted to keep it that way. The last song they did was the old Scots ballad Loch Lomond. The crowd went wild and everyone was singing along. It stirred the blood and the heart.

We were exhilarated when the concert let out. It only took a few minutes to walk back to our Disapparition point and return to London. Hermione was humming the tune to Loch Lomond as we walked. We got back to Uncle Anastasis' flat very late. I sent Hermione to bed, while I stayed up.

Later that day, I would leave her off at the home of the boy whom I knew would eventually realise he had feelings for her. I could not protect her from that. It was something she would have to deal with on her own.

I would not see her for six weeks. It would be sheer agony. The only consolation I had was that she would be teaching Harry all she had learned this summer. I was standing at the window, staring at nothing, when I heard her crying.

It tore at my heart, but I would not go to her. I must leave her untouched, and I could not guarantee that if I tried to comfort her now.

I hurt as badly as she did. Knowing I would find no sleep that night, I dug out the Tarot cards I had promised to give her, and set out the cards.

The spread showed almost immediate danger for Harry, and long-term oppression during the school year. The Ministry was almost certainly behind it. I felt frustrated that the British Minister for Magic was such an idiot.

The morning brought more tears from Hermione. As we Disapparated to the Burrow, she clung to me, weeping silently. I kissed her passionately at the door to the Weasley home and left immediately, hoping desperately that the ache in my heart would subside soon.


	20. The Plot Against Harry

I returned to Bulgaria immediately, unwilling to let her see how distraught I was. That night, during dinner at my parents' home, Hermione sent a message. Harry had been attacked by Dementors in front of his Muggle cousin. The Ministry was accusing him of wrongdoing, specifically performing magic in front of Muggles deliberately. I knew that the Ministry was supposed to be in control of the Dementors, therefore, only a high ranking Ministry official could send them against a barely fifteen year-old boy.

I reminded her of that fact. I reiterated that I was there to help and protect Harry from all dangers, even if they were from the idiot Minister. She told me there was to be a hearing in ten days. The balance of the message said that everyone was going moving to Order Headquarters soon and they were waiting on Dumbledore to do something.

I knew how futile that was going to be. The man had his own agenda, and it did not include anything easy for Harry. I contacted Vulchanov to set up a team personal appearance in London on the eleventh and twelfth. We could rescue the boy if necessary. I sent that message to Hermione, knowing I was clutching at straws because I missed her so badly. She replied that we should wait until the hearing to see what happened, but if I could be in London the day before the hearing, we could plan contingencies.

In desperation, I sent a _Patronus_ to Uncle Igor. I was almost certain that he was hiding with my Uncle Anastasis. The answer came sooner than I expected. The _Sirin_ appeared and cautioned me to remember that Dumbledore created obstacles for any who wished to unravel his Gordian knot of secrecy.

Uncle Igor's voice, speaking from the _Sirin, _said, "There is always a kernel of truth to whatever Dumbledore says, but peeling away the layers of deception will be difficult. You and Hermione must learn to read the signals he gives. It is almost certain that he will abandon the boy to fend for himself this year. If he tries to protect him, the Ministry will persecute the boy. Albus may even do something totally irrational; such as turning the protection of the boy over to Severus. Severus hates the boy because he loved the mother before she married. But I believe that sending Thera to Hogwarts may turn out to be a blessing for all of you. She will occupy Severus' mind and protect the boy. You and Hermione will have to walk a very fine line because the English Ministry is sure to start meddling at the school. I have composed a letter for Severus; it will be with the presents you deliver to Thera for her birthday. I will attempt to see all of you at the Solstice Ball. Persephone will be bringing Thera to Hogwarts the first of September. I may not be able to contact you again, but remember that you are the best Durmstrang has ever produced, Viktor. You will be vital to both Hermione and young Harry. I wish you safety and happiness with your chosen bride. Take care. You are always in my thoughts and heart, Viktor"

I watched the _Sirin _fade from sight and knew I might never speak with my uncle again. His words were etched into my brain, however. I would trust nothing about Albus Dumbledore, that much was certain.

I talked things over with Bashta and he suggested that I give an interview to the _Quidditch Monthly_ magazine. The next issue was due to come out two days before Harry's hearing in London. I contacted the magazine and went in for the interview the next afternoon. In the interview, I stressed the fact that Harry Potter was my good friend and protégé. I deplored the actions of the English Ministry to deny that the Dark Lord had resurrected. I strongly urged that all good Quidditch fans support Harry and believe, as I did, that the Dark Lord had returned. The young reporter asked if he could give hints to the papers about my interview. I assured him that I would be most upset if he didn't give them those hints. Privately, I told him exactly what had happened and that the British Ministry was trying to bully Harry into retracting his story. I could see the fire in the young reporter's eyes as he realised he had the makings of a career-making story on his hands. He thanked me profusely and promised that free copies of the magazine would be sent to the list I had given him.

I knew the Weasleys, Grangers, and the staff at Hogwarts would be glad to know Harry had some support from another of the Triwizard champions. I got a request from Rita Skeeter to do an interview, which I refused. Bashta and I went to the Bulgarian Ministry and talked to Minister Oblansk. He agreed that Bulgaria would offer Harry asylum if need be. He was furious that the British Minister was sending Dementors after a boy barely out of childhood.

"Viktor, you have our support for whatever it takes to bring him safely to Bulgaria. If necessary, I will accompany you to London the day of the hearing and confront that coward Fudge. We all knew the Dark Lord would return. Now that it has happened, those who do nothing will be seen as collaborators. Fudge must be brought to understand the danger he is ignoring." Oblansk was livid.

After leaving the Ministry, Bashta continued on home and I returned to the flat. Niko arrived a bit later and informed me that the entire contingent of Aurors were on the alert to escort me. I sent a message to Fleur's father that she might be summoned to London if corroboration was needed for the events of the Third Task. The reply said she would be most happy to appear.

The next morning I started in on the training exercises Ivan had laid out. The flying took my mind off Harry and Hermione for a few hours. Training did not officially start until the next day, but I was determined to be a step ahead of my teammates regarding the new moves. I had only been in the air for an hour when Ivanova and her two brothers showed up.

Josef and Boris were not twins, but were as alike as carbon copies, except that Josef was a good three inches taller than his younger brother. They greeted me with a wave and flew up to talk to me.

Olga joined us in a minute, bringing Ivan Vulchanov with her. He informed them of the happenings with the Dementors and Harry. Boris remarked that Dementors were strictly forbidden against any but the most hardened criminals, and that was international law. The two Aurors were all for flying to London now to rescue Harry. I convinced them that plans were made for a possible extraction. They agreed, but insisted that they be assigned as 'guards' for the team. Boris suggested we bring some _Polyjuice Potion_ with us, just in case it might be needed.

I agreed with their requests, but decided to Disapparate to Diagon Alley that evening to meet with Hermione. Her last message had been unlike her. She had sounded frantic. I needed to see her, to calm her down and just hold her for a few minutes. No sooner had I finished my workout and stowed my broom away, than her voice sounded in my head.

"Vitya, oh, love, Harry doesn't lie. He may talk around the truth at times, but he does not lie. You know what happened; Cedric subjected you and Fleur to the Cruciatus. The _Priori Incantatem_ spell on his wand proved that. Why is the Ministry doing this? You saw the wound on Harry's arm. You know he wouldn't do that to himself. I need you, here, just for a few minutes, please." She sounded so upset, I sent to her, saying, "Diagon Alley, Flourish & Blotts, ten minutes. Obicham te."

The tiny chirrup of happiness I heard in my head was answer enough for me. I Disapparated to the Ministry Building and requested to use the Floo to the Bulgarian Ministry offices in London. Three minutes later, I was walking out of the Floo into my cousin Talia's office. I waved at her and Disapparated to Diagon Alley. I was lounging at the back of Flourish & Blotts, reading a magazine when Hermione arrived. I Disillusioned both of us and we made our way to the far back corner of the Leaky Cauldron to talk. Hermione cast Muffliato as we sat in the smallest booth at the back of the room.

I put my arms around her and she snuggled close. "I needed that, Viktor. This whole thing has me so freaked out; I was lost without you. The Weasleys have moved from the Burrow to the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I can't tell you about it because I am not Secret Keeper. Moody and Dumbledore have a plan to get Harry out of his Aunt's house. They are going to bring him here to London. I am scared, Viktor. What if the Ministry tries to do something horrible to Harry?" She shivered in my arms even though it was high summer.

"Hush, doushenka, if necessary, I will call in our Aurors and grant Harry asylum in Bulgaria. Uncle Pedja believes me and he believes Harry. I will also throw my name into the mix to get every Quidditch fan upset enough to start harassing your Ministry. If the name of Viktor Krum, Quidditch prodigy, isn't enough to stir up the populace, I can have the entire Bulgarian team behind us, as well." I kissed her forehead and she seemed to calm down quite a bit. Her sigh of contentment made my heart glad.

I knew I would have to make frequent trips to England this year to keep us both from being miserable. That actually would be a good thing, because it would keep me focused on both Hermione and Harry. If my cousin, Thera, acted as a buffer between Snape and Harry, so much the better.

I insisted on walking back with her to the area where the Headquarters of the Order was located. As soon as we reached the square, I let her go on alone. I ducked into an alleyway and Disapparated back to the Bulgarian Embassy offices and sat with my cousin Talia as I explained the situation about Harry. Talia said she would notify the Ambassador about what might happen. Having accomplished what my original goal was, I went through the Floo back to Bulgaria.

With my knowledge of what Dumbledore was capable of, I made a conscious decision to apply to him about joining the Order of the Phoenix. He would see only that it was to stay closer to Hermione, the deeper purpose; that of protecting Harry even against him would stay hidden.

The letter would go to him the day after Harry's hearing at the Ministry. If it came down to spiriting Harry out of England, then Dumbledore could claim that the Order had no hand in it.

I knew Dumbledore would not turn me down; my fame would finally have a use.

Training began at five o'clock the next morning. When we finally broke off, I acknowledged that Vulchanov had not been joking when he said I would be too tired to miss Hermione. I ached from head to toe, having worked harder that day than ever before.

When I arrived at the flat, Hermione's owl was waiting patiently for me. She had a message tied to her leg that was nearly as large as she was. I gave her some treats and sent her off to rest while I composed a reply.

Hermione informed me that there was something havey-cavey about the booklist for Hogwarts this year. The assigned text for Defence was a joke, she declared. She added that my old Defence text from Durmstrang was now masquerading as a knitting manual so she could keep it with her. I silently applauded her resourcefulness.

In my reply, I stated that if Vulchanov was going to keep up the pace he had set today, I might not survive to marry her. I suggested she share my old Defence text with Harry and that I would work with him when I came for her birthday. I sent the reply and a new deck of Tarot cards I had purchased for her.

In the evening, Niko and I flew up to the valley to check out what needed doing first. The old house was in much better shape than I had feared. I went back to look at the temple that had unsettled Hermione so much; the faces of the young couple were non-descript, they no longer looked like us. It must have been our imagination, I thought.

It wasn't until Niko and I were back at the flat that another possibility occurred to me. Hermione was the catalyst that made the faces appear to be ours. Athena's influence or merely the conjoining of our magic; I wondered.

The fifth day of practice was interrupted by Pedja Oblansk's appearance to talk to the coaches. There was a moment when everyone looked over at me, then they all shook hands and dispersed.

Uncle Pedja came over to talk to me, privately. "Viktor, they have agreed to let you do the personal appearance in London. The team will Floo from my office tomorrow morning. You will be able to meet with your fiancée that afternoon. Arrangements are made if it becomes necessary for the team to take possession of your friend. The Ivanov brothers will be providing security for the visit. Moreover, your interview with _Quidditch Monthly_ has raised quite a stir. Be prepared to face questions in London."

"Thank you. You have no idea how this eases my mind. I am still worried about Hermione, though," I replied.

He handed me a parchment, saying, "This is just in case, Viktor. We are offering her and her parents Bulgarian citizenship in case things get bad. You are to give that to her, and tell her we would welcome them with open arms."

I looked him in the eye and replied, "You risk the displeasure of the pure bloods, Uncle Pedja. I appreciate it greatly."

"It has not escaped my notice that she is a very powerful witch, Viktor. For Bulgaria to possibly shelter her family is an honour." He patted my shoulder before moving off to speak to other members of the team.

In the morning, I put together a bag for the trip to London. Bashta handed me three phials of Polyjuice Potion in case it was needed. I made sure to pack the journal notes I had made. Mayka had me pack the things she had gotten for Hermione, as well. Once packed, I Disapparated to the practice field, my teammates were to meet me there.

When everyone had arrived, we Disapparated to the Bulgarian Ministry. Uncle Pedja handed me the official documents that confirmed my Diplomatic Immunity, as well as the documents that offered political asylum to one Harry James Potter.

My parents had signed documents offering to adopt Harry. This was going to be my ammunition for getting the boy out of the country. If necessary, I had made up my mind to announcing that Hermione and I were married.

We all went through the Floo to the Bulgarian Embassy in London. Talia had made reservations for us at a hotel on the Strand. She reminded me that the person who was now in charge of the Department of Magical Games and Sports was a woman named Hestia Jones, who was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. With that knowledge, I was sure that she would help us smuggle Harry out of the country.

It was turning out to be a better day than I had hoped. We Flooed to the English Ministry of Magic from her office. Madam Hestia Jones met us in the lobby. She whisked us all into the lift to her floor. Once there, she cast aversion and muting charms. She offered tea or coffee to my teammates while focusing mainly on me.

Without a bit of preamble, she said, "You do realise that this venture could end your career, boy?"

I liked her blunt approach. My answer was to hand her the Diplomatic Immunity documents and grin.

Her answering smile convinced me it was the right thing to do. "So, Gospodin Krum, your least favourite reporter has been plaguing me for an interview with you. I told her you would prefer to hold a press conference instead of doing interviews. Your comments in _Quidditch Monthly_ were very inflammatory."

"Do not be surprised if I do not take questions from Rita Skeeter, Madam Jones. I will tell you that I plan to join the Order after this ridiculous hearing, my teammates as well. I will be making many trips this year to visit friends here. My friends are very important to me and I will do anything necessary to insure their safety." I had to make her understand it wasn't just Harry I was concerned about. She blinked, but nodded her head that she understood.

"Very well, the press conference is set for eleven ack emma. That is slightly less than an hour from now. I will keep you informed of all details about tomorrow's hearing. I think it would be best if you and the team were here first thing tomorrow, say about seven ack emma. I'll have a photographer here so the Ministry denizens can get photos with the team. That should provide some cover if you need it for any untoward actions I shouldn't know about." She winked at him, conspiratorially.

We returned to the lobby where I saw Arthur Weasley. He came over and shook my hand as well as the hands of the entire team.

"Nice to see you, Viktor. Don't suppose you'd like to have lunch with me after the press conference? I have some ideas about that project you were interested in," he said.

Vulchanov nudged me and looked from Arthur to Madam Jones, so I replied, "Why don't we take you and Madam Jones out to lunch and discuss that project, Mr. Weasley. My interest in that project has only increased in the last few days. Come find me after the press conference, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Right, Viktor. Hestia and I will be quite pleased to have lunch with you," Arthur said.

My teammates were admiring the statuary in the lobby while the Ivanovs were sticking close to me. I saw Minister Fudge crossing the lobby accompanied by a short, fat, ugly witch who was lecturing him in a strident, whingy voice. Olga grinned at me before running across the lobby to catch up to Fudge.

"Minister Fudge, please wait a moment. I have wanted to meet you since the World Cup last year," she said, sweetly.

Fudge looked at her, and then sent the fat witch away with a curt word. He smiled at Olga and shook her hand. He spoke kindly to her, but shot me a glance of pure hatred. I did not know until later that she had used that ruse to plant an enchanted ladybug in the flower on his lapel.

Her brothers had devised the spell to listen to conversations remotely.

In a few minutes, Olga returned to our group and winked at her brothers. Turning to look down the hallway at the Floo cubicles, I spied Amos Diggory. He looked somehow incomplete. I excused myself from the group and caught up with him.

"Mr. Diggory, sir? I just wanted to tell you that Cedric was a fine young man and a great competitor. He was a credit to you and your wife. His death was a tragedy," I said.

The man looked at me like he didn't know who I was, then shook himself a bit and answered, "Viktor Krum. I remember now. Thank you. We still miss Cedric. It was good of you to say something."

He turned and shuffled off toward the lift as I watched.

Vulchanov yelled for me to come back, that the press conference was going to start in fifteen minutes.

The press conference was handled brilliantly. We each got to answer questions, and the minute Rita Skeeter tried to ask a question, we would switch to the next player. She was fuming by the end. She tried to follow us out of the building, but Josef and Boris stopped her. Luckily, I saw Vanya in the limousine waiting at the kerb. We all climbed into the car and sped off to the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur and Hestia were very impressed by the luxuriousness of the limo.

When we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur guided us to the booth in the back corner. There were two tables blocking it that my teammates took. That left me, Arthur and Hestia in the booth. A little judicious casting of muting spells and we could talk in peace.

Arthur leapt right in with questions. "What is the plan, Viktor? I know there is one, because Hermione says she trusts whatever you decide to do. I also know you don't trust Dumbledore above half. I don't think any of us do any more, either, but whom else do we have? Moody is still twitchy from being in that trunk for months. Sirius Black is more than a bit mad. Lupin is fighting health problems, and is more than a bit depressed. Severus is back tucked into you-know-who's vest pocket again, so Albus is who we turn to in times like these. Of course, Molly and I are not happy with leaving Harry at the Dursley's. They are a right wicked pile of offal."

Hestia Jones agreed with him. "None of us are happy with Harry's present circumstances. The boy has had no tender care, no nurturing, no family life at all, poor mite. I look at him and cringe to think he will have to face the likes of that inhuman monster. If you can get him away, we're with you."

Whatever I had expected, it certainly wasn't this. Sitting up straighter, I revised the plans I had made. I pulled a phial of Polyjuice from my robes and then pulled a few hairs from my head as well. I wrapped the hairs in a small twist of paper and gave that and the phial to Arthur.

"In the morning, bring me some of Harry's hair. If things go badly at the hearing, I'll change places with him, if you can get him to the loo on that floor. They'll have to let me go since I have Diplomatic Immunity now. The team will take him to my parents. He'll be safer in Bulgaria."

The relief I saw on both of their faces was genuine. For the rest of the meal, we talked Quidditch. I signed some photos for both of them and it was soon time to go.

Before he left, Arthur said that Hermione was going be bringing Harry to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping that afternoon about four pip emma. The winks I got from both him and Madam Jones almost made me blush.

My teammates had been talking to the server about the rumours concerning Harry and the return of the Dark Lord. The server said that she thought Harry had been sent to St. Mungo's to have his memory erased. That was what she had heard from a couple of Ministry employees.

That certainly did not please Arthur or Madam Jones. I realised that the Ministry had already decided to ignore the truth and make Harry out to be insane.

That was certainly not going to happen while I had anything to say about it. Vanya appeared at the kerb with the car and drove Arthur and Madam Jones back to the Ministry before dropping the rest of us at our hotel. He told me his cell phone was on and he would be waiting if we needed him for any reason. I hoped Hermione had her cell with her.

Once we got into the hotel, the Ivanovs told us about their listening device Olga had planted on Cornelius Fudge. They pulled another ladybug from a pocket and said a silent spell over and suddenly, we could hear the ugly witch talking to Fudge.

"Now, Cornelius, the trial will go swimmingly tomorrow. The boy will be put away and things can get back to normal. I am just sorry the Dementors didn't give him the kiss as they were told. Stupid boy, making up stories to upset you. It is all Dumbledore's fault. He wants your job. My plan was to have the Dementors kiss the boy and be done with it. I'll just have to find another way."

"_Chort vozmi_!" Vulchanov and the Ivanovs all said. The sheer look of horror on their faces was mirrored on my own, I was sure.

That evil woman had planned Harry's death as dispassionately as she would have swatted a fly.

Once the Ivanovs had cancelled the spell on the ladybug, I went outside to the balcony to call Hermione. I absolutely would not tell her what we had heard.

She answered immediately. "Viktor, oh thank Merlin, you're here. I am taking Harry to Diagon Alley in an hour or so. Can you meet us there?"

"I will be waiting in the Leaky Cauldron. Get me a clipping of Harry's hair, love. It may be useful. Do not tell him, either."

"Is the whole team here? Can they come, too? I know Harry would love to meet them all."

"Yes, love; we will all be there, even my bodyguards. And they will be thrilled to meet him, I believe. An hour? Dasvedanya, _supruga."_

I re-entered the room and told everyone we were going back to the Leaky Cauldron, but this time we were walking since it was only five or six blocks.

"No comment about the betrothals, no comments about a rescue mission, either; is that understood? Hermione is bringing Harry Potter to Diagon Alley, and that means you can all meet him."

Vulchanov voiced the one thing that everyone was thinking. "Did any of you bring a camera? We should take picture with him."

I looked in the bag that Mayka had asked me to bring to Hermione, and tossed him the camera.

"That goes to Hermione, Ivan. She'll have copies made for all of you. Just make sure we all get in the photo. We can send one to _Quidditch Monthly_."

My teammates were in a jovial mood as we walked the few blocks to the Leaky Cauldron. We came up from the Strand and cut through Covent Garden, turning west to Charing Cross Road.

I saw Hermione and Harry entering the pub just a block or so in front of us. She saw me and waved.

Once we were all inside, I asked Tom for a private parlour so we could talk freely.

Harry was looking a bit shell-shocked by the enthusiasm of my teammates. They had shaken his hand, hugged him, and told him they were honoured to meet such a hero.

I hadn't forgotten it had been his birthday just a few days before; so I brought out the honorary team uniform I had purchased for him. He was thrilled and thanked me profusely.

The worry lines in his face eased for a few minutes. Hermione surreptitiously handed me a small phial with some dark hair in it.

Once we had established a rapport, we all moved out into Diagon Alley to finish picking up supplies. The team and the Ivanovs created a living barrier around Harry. Hermione completed the purchase in a very short amount of time and it was time to leave all too soon. Hermione gave me a shove toward Harry and grabbed Olga's arm to have a female conversation while I had a brotherly talk with Harry.

"Viktor, do you ever want to run away and hide from people?" Harry sounded very dejected.

"Yes, Harry, I do. I think about the most when some fangirls try to follow me into the loo." I shot him a look that said I was taking the mickey out of him, and he burst into laughter.

"That article in Quidditch Monthly is going to get you in a lot of trouble, Viktor. The Ministry doesn't want to hear anyone believes me. But I am glad you said it. Thanks."

"I want you to know something, Harry. If you are ever in serious trouble, you can call on me. I have sworn to assist you in your quest. Hermione knows this, you can ask her."

"I bet you weren't expecting to get involved in a mess like this when you came for the Tournament," Harry said.

"Actually, when I saw Hermione I knew my life would never be the same again. There was a prophecy, you see," I replied.

Harry laughed. "Not you too? Wait. Something about you and Hermione? Like you two are destined to be together? Ron won't like that a bit. But, you make her happy, and she is as good as my sister, so that is great with me."

I laughed along with him. Then I told him what might happen in the morning. "Harry, if things do not go well in your hearing, I want you to go to the loo on that floor. I will be waiting for you. We will switch places. My team has orders to get you out of the country and to my parents' home. I will not get in trouble. I have Diplomatic Immunity so your Ministry cannot touch me, no matter what I do. I want you to just go along with my team, okay?"

"That's why Herms needed a bit of my hair, isn't it? You're going to have Polyjuice ready for us to switch places. Okay, whatever you think is best, Viktor. I trust you."

I motioned everyone into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Hermione persuaded Mr. Fortescue to take pictures of Harry with my teammates. We all had ice cream to celebrate before letting Hermione and Harry get back to the Headquarters of the Order. I had a few minutes alone with Hermione while Harry was talking to the team.

"I promise to let you know as soon as possible about the hearing. I will be waiting in the hallway. If things go badly, I'll use Polyjuice and switch places with him. Ivan and the others will take him straight back to Bulgaria. You must not worry. He will be fine."

"But what will happen to you? You'll surely get caught."

"But with Diplomatic Immunity, they cannot hold me. Everything will be fine, love." I kissed her thoroughly before letting her go away with Harry.

On our way back to the hotel, my teammates teased me a great deal about my brotherly attitude toward Harry. But Ivan said something very insightful.

"You act as if this was all simply part of what you were born to do, Viktor. It truly is noble of you!"

I went to bed early that night to be up at the Ministry before eight in the morning. I was to meet Madam Jones for a 'tour' of the Ministry during Harry's hearing. I was there in plenty of time, but we discovered that the hearing had been moved to one of the courtrooms on the tenth level. That fact worried Madam Jones greatly. She informed me that those rooms were only used for full Wizengamot trials. We arrived just in time to see Harry talking to Arthur Weasley. Harry spied me and waved before going into the courtroom by himself. I stationed myself in an alcove in the hallway, near the loo on that floor. Arthur walked by and murmured that he was worried as well.

Dumbledore and a small elderly woman walked by hurriedly. Dumbledore left the woman in the hallway when he entered the courtroom.

A few minutes later, the woman was called into the room by what looked like a Weasley offspring.

Several minutes later, the woman left, mumbling to herself about idiots in the Ministry. Five minutes later Harry came out of the courtroom looking bewildered. Arthur and I made sure he was okay before Madam Jones and I returned to the Entry Hallway. I made a show of telling her farewell before going back to the hotel. I saw Harry and Arthur had left the building as well.

The team and I returned to Bulgaria after I contacted Hermione to tell her everything was fine.

"I will return for your birthday, beloved. Until then, I will miss you sorely."

"Thank you for coming, Viktor. I will dream about you every night. Obicham te."

_Chort vozmi _is the Russian equivalent of Damn or WTF.


	21. Machinations and revelations

My first objective was joining the Order. I sent an owl to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, requesting an interview. His reply said to meet him at the Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmeade.

During our talk, he questioned me closely about my dedication to resisting the forces of the Dark Lord. I assured him that my focus was on keeping both Hermione and Harry alive and on track. He eventually welcomed me into the Order. As I was leaving the pub, I saw Severus Snape beckoning to me from a rickety old building set in the woods. Intrigued, I went to meet him. He dragged me into the building and cast several privacy spells to make sure we were not overheard.

When he finally spoke, his words shocked me. "Krum, the Dark Lord wants you to joins his forces. He has taken it into his head that someone of your celebrity would be an asset. He has dismissed your cousins as whinging sycophants. We must work out a strategy to avoid this. I will contact you or I will have Miss Granger do so. Dumbledore must not find this out. I know you went to him to join the Order. That was very wise of you. Now, get you gone, and let me think this through."

"Yes, Professor. Have you heard anything from my uncle?"

"Igor has not seen fit to inform me of his whereabouts. I will let you know if he contacts me."

"Dasvedanya, Professor." I made as if to leave when his words stopped me.

"He wanted to keep you safe as well as Persephone and Thera. His last words to me were about you. Guide him, mentor him, he said. I will attempt to do just that if you will heed me."

"Yes, Professor Snape. I will learn from you. You know how to reach me."

"Disapparate from here, Viktor. That way you can't be tracked."

I did as he suggested, meeting up with my team in the hotel. We returned to Bulgaria the next morning.

Training took up most of my time for the next few weeks, but the night of September eighteenth found me preparing to go back to England. Hermione's birthday was the next day and I had promised to visit. I knew I would probably have meetings with Dumbledore and, possibly, Snape.

I had amassed a collection of books for her birthday, hoping these would remind her of me while we were apart.

Luckily, her birthday fell on a weekend, so when I showed up at the school early on a Saturday morning, Hermione was the only one outside. She was waiting for me near the boat landing on the Black Lake.

We talked, mostly about the wrongness of the new Defence teacher.

"Viktor, she has it in for Harry. She hates him. She is the nastiest, most vicious person I have ever met. And she speaks in this little girl voice and clears her throat to get people's attention."

Recognition struck me like lightning. This must be that witch from the Ministry, the one who would have killed Harry with no second thoughts.

"Stay clear of her, love. She is hand in glove with Minister Fudge. Between them, they orchestrated the Dementor incident. Tell Harry to keep his mouth shut and his head down. What was Dumbledore thinking to bring in that filth to teach students?" I was worried now; Hermione would protect Harry and get herself into trouble.

"Don't worry, Vitya, I'll keep Harry under control. I won't do anything to draw attention to myself, either. These books are exactly what I needed. Tell Mayka and Bashta I will write to them in a few days. I got cards from them, Aunt Mila, Niko, and your Uncle Anastasis. I have seen your cousin, Thera, but not met her yet. She has been speaking only French, realising that most of her classmates don't speak the language. It seems to be driving Draco round the twist. I have missed you so much."

She had shown how much she missed me with a kiss that made me want to do things that would negate my vow to keep her untouched. She laughed at my struggle to keep my passions under control.

"Poor Vitya, so torn about desire and duty. I, too, would rather we followed our passions rather than our destiny. I promise to be more circumspect from now on. There is to be a Solstice Ball this year, since the Yule Ball last year was so popular. Do you think you might be able to come back for it? I think your cousin has attracted Snape's eye. He is working closely with her on preparing for her NEWTs. And I have seen him watch her when he thinks no one is watching."

"I will be back in two weeks, love. It will be Thera's birthday, and I am to bring her presents from the family. I will see you then. I will probably meet with Dumbledore and Snape while I am here today. Come; walk with me to the castle. I had best get the meeting with Dumbledore over with."

"It is a Hogsmeade weekend. I'll meet you at Madam Puddifoot's for lunch, later. I don't think your cousin is going to the village though." She winked at me before going in to breakfast.

I descended the stairs to the dungeons, Disillusioning myself in case I ran into Thera. At Snape's door I knocked the secret knock he had told me to use. The door opened abruptly and I ducked inside.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking? Your cousin must not know we are meeting like this. You know what Igor said." Snape was clearly upset.

"Nice to see you, too, Professor. I came because there are things you need to know. The witch now teaching defence is in league with the Dark Lord and with Minister Fudge. I do not think you were aware of all this. She sent the Dementors to kill Harry back in August. It was reported to me that she met with the Dark Lord two days before coming here to teach. She has now taken the Dark Mark and will kill any students who stand in her way. Something must be done."

"You are quite sure about this, Krum? I was not told, but it does not surprise me. She is completely evil and vindictive along with it. Perhaps the Dark Lord will inform me the next time I am summoned. Tell Miss Granger to remind Harry to ..."

"Keep his head down and his mouth shut. Already done. But you know how impetuous he is. He is bound to say something that will enrage her."

"He has already done so, I am afraid. He has detentions with her, where she is using Dark Magic to scar the boy's hand. I believe your cousin's soft heart involve her before I can prevent it. She is already incensed about the abuse. The Dark Lord has made mention of you several times. He definitely wants you to join the Death Eaters. We must find a way around you actually taking a Dark Mark."

"Professor, the ruse I was going to use to spirit Harry out of the country should be good enough. Polyjuice worked quite well for the man who impersonated Moody last year, it should work for this. You and I can trade hair and keep a flask of Polyjuice with us for the evening. All you would have to do is show and tell me what I must do as Severus Snape."

"Igor said you were as brilliant as Miss Granger, but until this moment I doubted him. That would work quite well. Are you here to see Albus, as well? Do not tell him of this plan. I know you have seen your fiancée, just do not let Dolores Umbridge see you. Go, the password to the gargoyle is Bertie Botts. Disillusion yourself first, though. And, for Merlin's sake, stop in to see Potter."

"Dasvedanya, Professor. Early next summer should be time enough for our charade. I will send you clippings the next time my hair is cut."

I made my way to the floor where the Headmaster's office was, avoiding students and teachers alike. I sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, who agreed to see me. I gave the password to the gargoyle and entered the office.

I laid the facts about Dolores Umbridge before him and he grimaced, but said he could do nothing. She was put in place by the Ministry; and he was powerless to remove her unless she injured a student.

I told him of her use of Dark Magic to harm Harry Potter and yet he still hemmed and hawed that he had no jurisdiction. I knew, then, that Aunt Mila's prediction had been correct. This man had made many mistakes and they would cost him his life. I felt him try to break past my Occlumency shields to see what was in my mind. I let him see only that I was concerned for Hermione's sake.

After leaving, I made my way to the village of Hogsmeade to find my love. She was waiting for me on the path from the village to the lake. We walked in the woods for a bit as we talked over the things I had told Snape. She thanked me profusely for the books I had brought her. There were two from Yaya's house, that she recognised.

"I miss her, Viktor. She was so very happy that we were betrothed. I can almost feel her quietly steering me in the right direction."

"I do know, I feel the same way. Today, when I met with Dumbledore, I was forcibly reminded of what you said about Mila's prediction. You were correct. He has made mistakes, severe ones; that will cost him his life."

"What will Harry do without Dumbledore? How will he figure out the way to defeat the Dark Lord? Is that what we are to do? Help him figure out how?"

"No, the prophecy said guard and protect, love. We'll learn when the time comes, I think."

"Did you talk to Snape? What did he say?"

"It is best perhaps that you do not know right now. I must be gone, soon. Walk with me towards the lake. I'll be back for Thera's birthday early in October. I will see you then, Doushenka. You hold my heart and soul in your hands, little one. Take care of yourself."

I kissed her and turned into the Disapparation, taking my anguish at leaving her with me.


	22. The Solstice Ball

Four days before my cousin's birthday, I heard from my Uncle Igor again. He sent a package for me to deliver to Thera. He asked me to sound out Thera's feelings for Snape; that he hoped they would marry at the Solstice Ball. Apparently, Snape had contacted him and told him of the Dark Lord's wish that I become a Death Eater. I replied that it might be a bargaining point if he was captured, that Snape and I had worked out a way to pull it off without my actually taking a Dark Mark.

When I did not receive a reply to that, I guessed Uncle Igor was not willing to use that as a bargaining point.

Sending a Patronus to Hermione, I arranged to meet her after I saw my cousin. She would be waiting outside the gates to the school for an update about the Muggleborn witches and wizards that were already being relocated by my team.

When I arrived at the school, Snape was waiting for me. It suddenly occurred to me that Uncle Igor had probably not informed Snape of his matchmaking plans. I felt almost sorry for the man. We discussed Thera's schoolwork and her temper. He told me of the ruse she had chosen to disassociate herself from her housemates. I knew Hermione spoke excellent French so language should not be a problem. When Snape went to fetch my cousin, I saw Harry and the Weasley boy walking in the grounds, Harry waved at me, but the Weasley boy merely shrugged and turned his back to me.

When Thera arrived at my side, she looked happy. I knew she was still worried about her father, but she looked almost like she was in love. Maybe Uncle Igor had been more of a Seer than I thought.

I left after talking to Thera for a few minutes. Hermione met me outside the gates. I gave her the names of the Muggleborn witches and wizards to check off her list and we walked for a bit.

"Take care of yourself, Viktor. I worry so much about you. You're looking tired and unhappy. I'll come to Bulgaria for Christmas, directly after the Solstice Ball. Obicham te."

"Obicham te, little one. I will return for the dance, I promise. Make friends with my cousin, please."

I knew she would do as I asked. Not only was she the brightest witch of her age, she was also the most honourable.

I had much to think about when I returned to Bulgaria. The thought of Snape married to Thera was unsettling, but I would have to wait and see what happened.

The next few days were quiet. I received the thank you letter from Thera for the muff and hat I had given her. I also received a letter from Hermione telling me that the Umbridge woman was making Harry's life miserable. I replied that she was not to interfere, that Dumbledore knew and so did Snape.

I knew she was upset, but the Umbridge woman would have to be dealt with later.

The team had won every match we had played so far. To inspire us to keep up that level of play, all the team members were offered a percentage of the team. We became partial owners because we were playing so well. I wanted to send Hermione that information, but thought it might seem as if I was bragging.

I knew Aunt Persephone would be making a dress for Thera for the Solstice Ball. I convinced her to make another in ice-blue velvet that would suit Hermione perfectly. My aunt promised to keep the secret and not tell Thera what she knew.

I told her I had heard from Uncle Igor and she said she had received an owl as well. I should have asked her more about Snape, but did not think it important just then.

I was contacting and moving as many families of Muggle-borns as I could. Reports of Death Eater attacks were cropping up all over Europe. My teammates and I discussed the problem with some of the other teams, and recruited them to assist moving the families.

After Samhain, I heard from Thera, she asked if I would be her escort to the Solstice Ball to be held at Hogwarts. A letter from Snape informed me that his binding to Thera would take place after the Ball and that my aunt and uncle would be there. He enclosed a note from Uncle Igor. It outlined what he wanted me to do if he did not survive. He instructed me to consider Snape as an older brother, that he would never harm Thera, and would prove invaluable in the coming struggle. There were instructions to be taken to the solicitor and lists of bequests. It nearly broke my heart to see how thoroughly Uncle Igor was planning for his own death. The new Headmaster at Durmstrang met me at the school to hand over things that were the personal property of Uncle Igor.

_I would have you, Hermione and Thera kept safe from the conflict I know is coming. I will not be there to protect the three of you; my defection will have earned me an ignominious death at the Dark Lord's hands. I can only hope that you and Severus will be able to work together to keep things moving forward as they should. You are strong, brave, and resourceful, Viktor. I trust you to follow my instructions and keep our plans on track. I know you will take the best of care of both Hermione and Harry. I am going to try to get to Hogwarts at the Solstice Ball to see my daughter wed. I want to see you and Hermione as well. Dasvedanya, Viktor._

_Your Uncle Igor_

The next weeks were busy, Quidditch took up a good deal of my time, and Muggleborn relocation occupied my mind a great deal.

My life would change once more when Uncle Igor died, I knew. Aunt Persephone sent me the things she had made up for Severus at Thera's request. I used a reduction charm on the box and sent it off to Thera.

The morning of 19 December brought an urgent message from Hermione. Arthur Weasley had been bitten by a snake at the Ministry. He was at St. Mungo's undergoing treatment. She was going to have to go to Grimmauld Place for at least a couple of days before Christmas. I knew she would take care of Harry and come to Bulgaria once things had calmed down. I arrived at Hogwarts a bit early and sought out my Aunt Persephone. She told me that Igor would arrive later and that he wanted to talk to Hermione and me before Thera's binding.

I wanted to see Uncle Igor badly. He was my mentor, having supervised much of my formative years. I was as close to him as I was to my father. He had performed my first binding to Hermione.

I had brought Hermione's Christmas presents from my family. Books from my parents, and several shawls from Aunt Mila and Tatiana. Niko had sent a photo album of the two of us as boys growing up.

When Thera was ready, she sent me up to the Gryffindor Tower to get Hermione. I gave her the presents at that time and she handed me her presents. A new leather case for my wand, and a Muggle photo of her taken just weeks before.

We walked very slowly down the stairs to the Great Hall. Thera hugged Hermione and handed her a small package. It was a necklace, a locket. She tried to refuse, but Thera would not take no for an answer. I finally fastened the thing on Hermione's neck and Aunt Persephone smiled at us. Once the dancing began, I spoke quietly to Hermione.

"We must act as if we are surprised at what is to happen later. Uncle Igor wants to talk to us before the binding ceremony. I think Aunt Persephone will signal us. Is Thera driving you mad?"

"She is much more subdued than she was at the first of the year. I see Snape watching her surreptitiously. I think he has fallen in love with her. I am quite sure she is in love with him. He actually seems human now. And he has not interfered with my helping Neville in class anymore."

"You have the instincts of of a lioness, my love. You will protect and nurture all those around you."

"Your Aunt is waving at us, Viktor. I think Uncle Igor is here. Let's stroll over to the doorway and not alert Thera."

"Dumbledore has asked my cousin to dance. That will keep her occupied."

We walked leisurely towards the door and slipped through. Sure enough, Igor Karkaroff was waiting for us in the small room that first years waited in to be sorted. He warded the door before hugging both of us.

"You grow lovelier every day, dear Hermione. Viktor is a very lucky man. I am very proud of you, Viktor. Relocating the Muggleborn families is good preparation for what is coming. You two are planning and executing the strategies I would have suggested. I do not have much time. Severus and I have a small charade planned for later. I wanted to give you these things before Persephone and I leave with the Aurors. They are relocating us to an undisclosed location. Hermione, this is a family keepsake from my father. He was an advisor to the last Tsar and this tiara was given to my mother in recognition of his service. It is yours now. Vitya, this is my spell journal. I have copied every Dark and non-Dark spell I have ever learned or created. There are the old magic healing spells as well. Thera has her own copy, which is not so complete. I know you won't misuse it. I wanted to give you another blessing before I take my leave, but I see it is unnecessary. Your love has blessed you both more than any words of mine can do. Don't look unhappy, my wife and I will be together even if we must watch out for the Dark Lord's spies. Whatever happens happens. Thera will have Severus to teach and nurture her. I do not worry about her anymore. Go back to the dance and remember that you are both loved." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and hugged me again.

Aunt Persephone was waiting outside the door and handed Hermione one of the roses from the gardens.

"If anyone wonders, you went to pick a rose and lingered for a few minutes. Blessings on you both."

As we walked back into the Great Hall, the teachers were herding the younger students off to their dormitories. The fifth, sixth and seventh form students were the only ones left. To entice those students out onto the floor to dance, the music became much more age specific. I noticed Thera had not been dancing except with Dumbledore.

I did not want to let chance to dance with my beloved Hermione go by, so we danced every dance. I managed to speak a few words to Snape as I was bringing a glass of punch to Hermione. He said there would be a small charade with Igor to let him say goodbye to Thera.

"I sincerely hope the two of you will be dancing the tango along with us. I will want to talk to you in the morning, Viktor."

"I am at your disposal, Severus. Uncle Igor said to trust you implicitly."

"Then dance with Hermione, and tell her to act surprised when she finds out who Thera is marrying. The students are being sent to their dormitories before the binding begins. You two and select teachers are to be the only witnesses."

"I will tell her. We will not fail you."

I heard Flitwick start the music Thera loved from Phantom of the opera and I swung Hermione out onto the dance floor once more. We danced to the French doors and I saw Uncle Igor dressed as the Phantom complete with mask. At his nod, I extinguished the lights with my wand. Hermione and I slipped through the doors to wait with Aunt Persephone until Uncle Igor came back. We saw the moment when Severus handed Thera to Igor so he could change clothes for the wedding. Hermione was talking quietly to my Aunt Persephone as I watched my cousin dance with her father. I noticed two men approach from the rose garden. One was Alastor Moody, the real one. The other was a stranger to me, but Hermione knew him. I presumed these two were the team that was going to relocate Uncle Igor and my aunt.

Severus had returned, taking Thera's hand from Uncle Igor. As Hermione and slipped in the door my uncle slipped a bundle of parchment into my hands. I miniaturised it and put it into my pocket for later perusal.

Hermione assumed a look of complete surprise when she 'discovered' whom Thera was to marry.

The doors were sealed, the music silenced, Flitwick was directing us all to our places for the binding.

I knew the secrecy was for Thera's protection; I just hoped our wedding would not be such a hole-in-the-corner affair.

I was completely unprepared for the look of hungry longing on Snape's face when he looked at Thera. The man loved her. I had not thought it possible.

He even almost smiled at my Hermione as she took her place next to Thera. The binding did not take long. Dumbledore finished it with the admonition to say nothing about it to anyone.

I escorted Hermione and Professor McGonagall up to the Gryffindor tower, saying good night to Hermione under her Head of House's tolerant eye.

Then I made my way back down to the guest quarters in the Slytherin dormitory. Once inside the room, I looked at the parchments Uncle Igor had given me. He had appointed me his de-facto agent. He explained what they had given to Thera and what they were giving to me. His final written words were a wish for Hermione and I to be married at the St. Petersburg house after the war was over. In the meantime, I was to remove all of the Dark Grimoire and paraphernalia from the St. Petersburg house. I knew most of it had been removed from Durmstrang when he took over and changed the curriculum.

I took out the journal I had been keeping, as Hermione had requested, and wrote down all that had happened that day.

In the morning, I was on my way up to Gryffindor tower to get Hermione when I ran into Thera. She glowed with happiness and had that almost unmistakeable sultry look of a sexually satisfied new bride.

I complimented her on her looks and then made my way to retrieve Hermione. We walked down the stairs hand in hand to find Severus waiting for me at the bottom. I kissed Hermione quite thoroughly before letting her rush in to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I spent the next few minutes setting up meetings with Severus and formulating a plan to give the newly-weds a proper romantic getaway in the flat in Chelsea.

I was grinning to myself when I finally left the school. I needed to find a supply of champagne and borrow one of my parents' house-elves to create the zakouski and cakes for the lovebirds.

Several hours later, I sent the house-elf back to Bulgaria. Everything was going to be perfect. Champagne, caviar, the small bites of palate tempting Russian dishes called zakouski. The bed was covered in rose petals. There was music set to play when they arrived.

It was the kind of gift I thought would please both my cousin and her husband.

3


	23. Disaster at the Ministry

I left England hoping Hermione would be able to come to Bulgaria as soon as the Weasleys were sussed out. Her parents were planning to take her skiing, but I hoped she would come to Bulgaria instead. I need not have worried. By the time I had dealt with the Chelsea flat, Hermione had contacted her parents, seen the Weasleys briefly, and Flooed on to Bulgaria. My parents were delighted with both of us. She would have to go back just before Christmas Day to London, but that left us a few days to enjoy each other's company before hand. I reminded her of the diary I had given her that would translate her thoughts into Bulgarian. It could also be used to make notes of things she felt needed addressing concerning Harry. She told me she was going to keep records of everything the Umbridge woman was doing to Harry so that when the truth came out Umbridge could be punished.

We saw Aunt Mila and Niko as well as Tatiana. Niko confided to me later that Tatiana was miffed because I had chosen a different female.

"Tell her that the prophecy chose Hermione long before either of us was born. Athena marked her as one of her own. You saw that. Tati will get over it. She was always like a little sister to me. And Hermione is…"

"The light in your eyes, Viktor. Your love for her shows like a beacon. Mayka says she saw there is another who fancies your bride. One of her school chums."

"Yes, the Weasley boy. He upset her greatly at the Yule Ball last year. Weasley has not grown out of his infantile tantrums yet, so is no threat. This year we have to deal with a vicious Ministry plant at the school. The woman is abusing Harry and trying to lock down the school. We must find a way to thwart her plans. I know Thera will have given Dittany to Hermione for Harry's hurts. There are things going on at the school that are worrying, Niko. That Umbridge woman is insane. Hermione tells me Harry is suffering in silence, which angers me even more."

Hermione walked over to where Viktor and Niko were talking. "Yes, Niko, Harry is being very stoic about Umbridge. I, on the other hand, am considering ways to eradicate her permanently. Viktor needs to teach me the most powerful memory charm he knows so I can make the woman a complete vegetable."

"She will be dealt with, love. That I promise you."

Niko added his own comment, "Once Viktor makes a promise, he would rather die than break it, Miss Granger. I will swear to it."

"Oh, I know that, Niko. It is just that the Umbridge woman infuriates me so much I could almost use an unforgivable on her."

"Do not waste Christmas thinking of such a horrible person, think instead of the joy of being together for the next few days," Niko suggested.

We laughed and resolved to enjoy Christmas as much as possible before things started to get bad.

I had taken photos of Yaya's house for Hermione to use as relaxation items. The shell that Genea had left for us on the beach was also wrapped for her. I had included my Runes texts from Durmstrang as well as other books of magical subjects that my personal library contained. I knew Mayka and Bashta would be giving her our family history and anything else they thought she might need for the coming fight.

Mila and Niko both had given her amulets and Charmed items to hide a magic signature from the authorities.

The days flew by and suddenly it was time for her to return to London. The night before she left, we stayed out in the garden talking. Her little bluebell flames circled us to keep us warm. I was not happy that she would be in such close proximity to the Weasley boy, but she reminded me that he was still too immature to see her as a girl.

I made her promise to send me word if she or Harry needed anything.

"Vitya, he needs a mentor. Dumbledore is ignoring him this year. Snape is his usual pedantic, officious self. I know he married Thera, but he hasn't shown any leniency to Harry at all. You are going to have to help prepare Harry to meet the Dark Lord. Ron will be no help at all. I am so tired of his whinging and belligerence. I want it all to be over and us to live without the threat of war hanging over our heads."

"That is what I want also, love. It may take several more years. Can you hold on that long?"

"If I must, then yes. As long as we get to spend time with each other. I need your strength. You can calm me down and re-focus me. I love you."

"I love you also, Doushenka. We must go inside before Mayka comes out to yell at us. Come, give me a kiss and we will go inside."

"What am I to do about Harry? He needs to build his skills. We can talk inside."

"Have him organise a group to practice Defence skills, since the Umbridge woman is not teaching you anything of value. Harry knows enough to help the others. You know as much or more than he does. You can gently suggest things to teach the group. He needs confidence and that is a very good way to build it."

"I will miss you so much, Viktor. I wish you were going to be closer. I am quite impressed that you and your team are already starting to move Muggle-borns and their families."

"Your parents are scheduled to be among the group going in June. Mayka and Bashta have found them a house and an office where they can continue to practice. I have a plan to fool everyone into believing your parents will sell their house. A new owner will take over the property and live there off and on until this mess is over."

"And just who is this new owner? Is it anyone I know? You are going to be the new owner, aren't you? You'll be much closer then." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me in gratitude.

I simply smiled at her and handed her the presents my family had amassed for her. She had made me a jumper with a Snitch knitted into the design. We sat outside until Mayka called us in and then we had spiced cider and Christmas cookies before going to our separate rooms to sleep. Bashta and I escorted her to the Ministry to use the Floo there. I knew it would be months before we were together again, but I was certain she would be keeping Harry on track and guiding him effectively.

Over the next few months, things changed at the school. Our letters were being opened and read so we resorted to our journals to communicate.

When the Weasley twins had had enough, they wreaked havoc on the school and on Umbridge personally. The boost in morale for the students was greatly welcomed. Hermione informed me that Harry was smitten with Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory's one-time girlfriend. The Defence lessons were proceeding well, but Harry was still having visions of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had suggested that Harry have Occlumency lessons with Snape. Those lessons turned out to be a monumental disaster. Dumbledore had left the school in Umbridge's hands to Hermione's utter frustration. Apparently, the entire Ministry was hell-bent on vilifying Harry.

I wrote her back that I was again going to my Ministry and talking to the media about supporting Harry and that I firmly believed that the Dark Lord was back. This time I would tell exactly what had happened at the Triwizard Tournament third task. I would also publicly decry the British Ministry's need to have an Inquisitor at Hogwarts.

The day that I had my interview with journalists from all the major European Wizarding papers, was the same day that I received a Patronus late in the evening.

_We are on our way to the Ministry. The Dark Lord has Harry's godfather captive there. I love you. Wish me luck. Umbridge is in the forest. She needs to be punished, Viktor. _

I hurriedly contacted Niko and we set off through the Floo network to the Hog's Head pub. We had miniaturised our brooms to travel, but re-sized them as soon as we arrived. We took a few search passes over the forest before we found Umbridge. She was screaming at the Centaurs and a young giant. Niko sent a binding spell while I summoned her Dark Magic quills. I re-Charmed the quills to write 'the Dark Lord has returned' across her face. Then we both sent Obliviate spells at her and left her in a heap behind Hagrid's hut. I carefully tucked away the quills in a pocket to give to Hermione later.

We were just about to land at Hogwarts when I noticed a flurry of activity near the entry. Dumbledore was shepherding Harry and several others into the building. To my horror, Hermione was being carried by Remus Lupin. I Disillusioned myself and followed them to the Infirmary where Hermione was examined by the Healer. When Madam Pomfrey returned to tell Dumbledore and the others about Hermione's condition, I used the old healing spells from Uncle Igor's journal. When I was sure she had suffered no lasting harm, I left the Infirmary and removed the Disillusioning spell.

I walked back in the front doors and went directly to the Infirmary. Weasley tried to stop me until I threatened him with my wand. I sat beside Hermione's bed until she woke the first time. Harry and I took al long walk in the grounds and talked about how he should proceed. I told him to owl me if he had questions or concerns.

He asked me point-blank about my relationship with Hermione.

"Harry, it is best you not know at this point. Once this has all been settled, we shall talk about it."

When I walked back in, Weasley set up a clamour about why was I there. I ignored him and sat by Hermione's bed the rest of the night. Harry came to sit with me for an hour or so and told me what all had happened.

"Harry, you are stronger than you think. You do not have to do this on your own. You have allies. We will help you as best we can. Remember that. Remember also that you can contact me anytime and I will come. I have pledged as much to Hermione. This was part of a prophecy even before I was born. I cannot tell you anymore. Just trust that what I say is true."

"You came tonight because she sent you a Patronus, didn't you? The two of you are connected somehow. She has changed, Viktor. She's quieter, older, more mature, I guess. I think a lot of that has to do with you. I am going to go to bed. Everyone got hurt tonight because I let the Dark Lord in my head again. My godfather died tonight because of me. I really wish I could stop all this."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it wasn't your fault. The Dark Lord sent those thoughts to you in the hope you would fall into his trap. But, he lost tonight. He lost the gamble he made. His followers are in Azkaban and you are safely back here at school. I know you feel guilty, but you're only fifteen. You fought bravely and will continue to fight bravely. You are stronger and more powerful than you think. Go to bed, little brother, do not blame yourself anymore."


	24. The Price of Folly

The next morning everyone was still in shock. I knew Hermione's parents needed to be told what had happened and Madam Pomfrey mentioned that Professor McGonagall was at St. Mungo's after having been hit with four stunning spells at once. I offered to check on Professor McGonagall on my way to apprise Hermione's parents of what had happened.

I avoided Dumbledore and had a hurried meeting with Severus. Thera was overjoyed that I had come to aid in Hermione's treatment. I Disapparated to the alley behind St. Mungo's and checked on Professor McGonagall first. The Healers assured me she would be fine with a few days of rest.

I proceeded to the Granger's house and met with Hermione's parents. They were horrified. I decided to bring Mrs. Granger back to the school with me.

I did a side-along Apparition with her from their home to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Then we walked the rest of the way to the school.

"Viktor, is she all right? I worry about her so much with all this going on. The two of you are so much in love it scares me at times. You will take care of her, won't you?"

"Yes, I will take care of her. Our bond makes it easy to know what she is thinking. Last night she was too excited to let her thoughts tell me how much danger she faced. I'm not sure she knew how much danger there was until it was too late. Never fear, I will protect her."

"Are you coming in with me to see her?"

"No, I have a meeting with one of her teachers and my cousin. I will be there shortly, however."

"I didn't realise that your cousin was a student here. I'll see you in a few minutes then, Viktor."

"Yes, Madam Granger. Thera is in her final year here. She and Hermione have become friends; in fact, Thera was the one who treated Hermione's injuries first last night. She is a very good with healing spells."

I left her at the door to the infirmary and went to find Snape in his office. Once he saw that I intended to talk about things best kept under wraps, he cast _Muffliato_ to shield our words from prying ears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, coming here, and stirring up Weasley and Potter?" he snarled.

"I am here because she needed me. What has gone wrong with your Occlumency lessons with Harry?"

"I can't get the boy to close his mind properly. He is too much of a wild thing to learn the techniques."

"Or, perhaps, Severus, the techniques will not work on the kind of connection Harry has to the Dark Lord. Have you considered that? What if the scar is something not seen before? If there is a piece of soul attached to it…"

"Viktor, the thought has occurred to me. However, if that is the case, then the boy is surely doomed. If the Dark Lord knows he can see into Harry's mind there is no way to protect him."

"There are always ways, Severus. If necessary, I will use a modified _Imperius_ on him to block the Dark Lord's mind. We have to keep Harry on track. You cannot let your animosity to his father cloud your thinking. Thera will help, I know. She cherishes Hermione and Harry as friends. In addition, if any word comes of Igor, would you let me know? I am very worried."

Severus held a hand up to warn me that someone was in the hallway trying to listen. He removed the silencing spell and said, "Yes, I will bring whatever potions Poppy requires to the infirmary, Krum. You have my permission to visit your cousin now."

I nodded and left, almost running over Draco Malfoy, who lounged against the wall outside.

On my way back to the Infirmary, I ran into Thera. She pulled me into an alcove and cast the same dampening spell her husband had used to avoid eavesdropping.

"Thank you for going to get her mother, Vitya. I knew I could count on you. Have you talked to Severus? Good, I think he is too hard on Harry. Did you bring back news of Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, cousin, the good professor is resting comfortably and will be fine with a few days of rest. Now I must get back to my beloved and take her mother home again. I will see you soon."

Hermione was awake and conversing with her mother when I returned to the infirmary. I hastened to reassure her that her injuries were healed with no lasting effects. She thanked me for bringing her mother and said she would see me soon, meaning that she would come to Bulgaria when school was out.

When our goodbyes were said, I walked her mother out to the Disapparition point and took her back home.

"Viktor, when school lets out, is there a way you can be in London? I do not want her going to the Burrow right off. She needs to be with someone I can trust to take care of her. That Weasley boy irritates me. He treats her as if she is his own personal whipping boy. Harry, at least, values her."

"I can come through the Floo system at the Bulgarian Embassy. I could take her back with me to my parents' home."

"Good. Her father and I will meet her train and then meet you in the Knightsbridge Station. It is relatively close to the Bulgarian Embassy. You can disguise yourselves, I believe. We'll give her enough money for her time there. Just please take care of my little girl."

"That is my first priority. You need have no fear for her while we are in Bulgaria. I will bring her back a week or so before school starts. With your permission, I will teach her the spells and potions she will need for her NEWTs tests. And whatever defence techniques are not covered at Hogwarts."

"I know you will protect her, Viktor. Teach her whatever you deem necessary to keep her safe. You have our blessing to teach her anything you see fit. And that includes any Dark Magic you think she might need."

"Thank you, Madam Granger. Is there anything you wish me to take to her now?"

"No, Viktor. Tell her we love her and take care of yourself, too."

"Then I will return to the school. Das vedanya, Madam Granger."

I had landed us in the back garden of their house, and it was from there that I Disapparated back to the school.

Everything went as planned when Hermione got out of school. Her parents met her train and brought her to the Knightsbridge station. We joined the crowds going into Harrods. Moreover, after walking to the other side of the building, neither Hermione nor I looked the same. We walked to the Bulgarian Embassy leisurely and went through the Floo to my parents' house in Sofia.

Mayka and Bashta welcomed her delightedly. Niko was there as well and said Aunt Mila wanted to see Hermione.

Mayka had decided that Hermione needed some additional camouflage while in Bulgaria, so she had obtained some henna for her hair. When presented with this solution, Hermione giggled and said, "Oh, I have always wanted to see what I looked like as a redhead. Yes, Mama Krum, let's do it now. Viktor might even like me better this way."

Within hours she was transformed in an auburn-haired young woman with glasses. The glasses were Bashta's idea, nearly clear lenses that darkened in the sunlight.

The girl that came down the stairs was certainly different from the one who had ascended when we arrived.

Walking to aunt Mila's, Niko asked if we had heard anything about Karkaroff. I could truthfully answer that we had heard nothing.

"Viktor, there have been rumours that he was spotted. I know your aunt is with him. If you can get a message to him, tell him his location may have been compromised."

Hermione heard him and turned questioning eyes to me.

"Can Patronuses be tracked, Viktor? I didn't think so. They'll know what yours is, won't they? No one outside of our circle has seen mine. I can send to him if you want."

"We'll talk about it later, love. Niko, who told you this? If it was who I believe it was, then they are trying to use me to find him. They want us to send a Patronus so they can follow it. Ostrovski! I knew it."

"Vlad Ostrovski is the Quidditch player who hates Viktor. Viktor took his place on the team years ago. Ostrovski had been using Dark Magic on the other teams to give himself an edge on winning. When he was caught, Viktor was only thirteen, but a better player than Ostrovski had ever been. He was imprisoned for a few years. I guess he joined the Dark Lord when he was released."

"He hates Uncle Igor as well. Uncle was the one who caught him using Dark Magic. The team had suspected someone was using it, but had no idea who it was. Uncle Igor set up a magical trap. If Dark Magic was used during a game the user would be surrounded by a bright blue field of energy. Ostrovski lit up like a blue candle. He never forgave either of us. Is there any way we can get a message to my uncle?"

"We could have everyone we know send a Patronus to someone else at a certain time. That would confuse the issue. They couldn't track thousands of Patronuses," Hermione volunteered.

"Brilliant! We'll do it at eleven tonight. That will be nine in London. Call your friends on your cell phone and tell them. Niko and I will contact the team and everyone else. Aunt Mila will help, too. I'll send one to Thera and have her send to my mother. Uncle Pedja can have all of his staff at the Ministry send Patronuses to every one of the Ministries in other countries. That could create enough confusion, couldn't it?" I was hoping against hope that I could get to talk to Igor one last time.

An hour later, I thought of a way to get all the students at Hogwarts to help in the plan. Hermione and I sent a message through the Floo to Minerva McGonagall to have the students practice sending Patronuses to their far off relatives. I knew Thera wouldn't do it for fear that her father would be found that way.

At the appointed time, Niko, Hermione, and I sent our Patronuses off. I sent mine to Uncle Igor, warning him that his location might be known.

He replied that he and my aunt were going to move to a secure location in the north of Scotland that very night. He wished us happy and said he would contact us soon.

It was the last time I heard from him.

Hermione and I had three weeks in Bulgaria before things started to fall apart. Ginny sent word that Harry would be coming to the Burrow with Dumbledore two days before the end of July. I knew Hermione wanted to be there for Harry's birthday, so I took her back to her parents' home. The next night Snape sent a Patronus to tell me that Uncle Igor had been killed. Aunt Persephone was missing, too. I immediately told my parents and used the Floo to the Chelsea flat. I knew Thera would be devastated and I was feeling guilty that my Patronus that had led them to him. Severus took me aside and told me that I was not to blame. That the Death Eaters had known where he was and only let him get to Scotland before they made their move.

The three of us took Igor's body to St. Petersburg. The house there was as secure as it could be. Severus and I buried Igor in the gardens. That night Thera, Severus, and I mourned Igor in a typically Russian fashion.

To seal our bargain about protecting the women we love and fighting for the Light, I used the same blood oath with Severus that I had used with Thera years ago. He had told me what Dumbledore had asked of him and of the Unbreakable Vow made with Madam Malfoy. I knew he needed an ally that no one else suspected.

The first week of October brought news of my aunt Persephone. She had been found by Muggles and had been in hospital in Northern Scotland. Severus, Lupin, Moody, and I escorted Thera to St. Mungo's where she had been taken. Poor Lupin had reached out to steady Thera when she stumbled and Severus nearly took his head off. I was shocked by the vehemence of his reaction.

When Aunt Persephone was finally asleep, the three of us went to the Chelsea flat. It was decided that Hermione and I would have dinner with Thera and Severus the next night if I could persuade Professor McGonagall to let her accompany me.

At dinner that night I was sure that Thera was beginning to wonder exactly how well Hermione and I knew each other. However, we managed to distract her with speculation on how many of her NEWTs would be Outstandings.

In early December I got a letter from Hermione saying that she and her parents would be coming to Bulgaria for Christmas. She also mentioned that Ron Weasley was now seeing a girl named Lavender Brown. Her comments on the snogging marathons were most diverting.

I went to get them the day that Hermione came home for the holidays. We had both sets of parents looking on fondly while we read books and planned strategy. We decided between us, that when Severus had to kill Dumbledore, that I would come and take Thera away. Hermione would have to deal with Harry and his shock and anguish.

The spring months brought news that Harry and Dumbledore were exploring memories, and going on strange jaunts. When a Patronus from Hermione arrived and delivered her message that there were Death Eaters at Hogwarts, I immediately went through the Floo to the Bulgarian Ministry in London and then Apparated to Hogsmeade. I was there only minutes after Severus had made his escape. Thera was devastated, as was Harry. However, I had Thera write a message to McGonagall before I whisked her off to the Chelsea flat. Another message from Hermione arrived later, telling me that she had dosed harry with Dreamless Sleep to calm him.


End file.
